I Spy Love
by FabGirl
Summary: Buttercup Campbell wants to become a spy so she enrolls in the famous Boston Spy Academy. There, she meets Butch Andrews, a handsome, cheeky, and humorous guy. Also her teacher. Despite their differences, Butch can't help but fall hard for the 'New Girl' and she falls for him too. But a teacher - student relationship is never appreciated. What will they do? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Just to inform you beforehand that Buttercup, Butch and Brute are all normal human beings in this story. Yes, human beings. Also, their characters are a bit...changed. Okay, ALOT changed when speaking of Buttercup. She is like a whole new person in the story but I promise you will love this story! Happy Reading! And do review to tell me how did I do at my first fanfic :)**

* * *

 ** _Buttercup_**

"Are you sure this is what you want?" My mom anxiously asked me, as we made our way in the huge hallway of my new school. "Yes, Mum. I'm sure." I replied smiling, taking hold of her hand.

It was my first day at The Boston Spy Academy. After some searching for the perfect profession for me, I had settled for being a spy. It wasn't much trouble for my parents to accept it. My Dad was a policeman while my Mom was an attorney. Nice couple, huh? Anyway, they had approved of it. Then we searched for the spy school where I was to learn how to become a professional spy and eventually become one. We found this school through one of my Dad's friend.

We had to admit, it was pretty amazing. Well, firstly, it was huge and painted white all over. It was basically three big buildings entwined together with a similar building some way behind them. The inside was even bigger. Hallways after hallways stretched before us from where we walked. We could have easily lost our way here if it weren't for the guard, who was leading us to the main office. Other than the hallways, there were rooms, and so many, I lost count. The air was thick with air conditioners cooling. Looking around, I sighed happily. I couldn't wait to start.

The guard knocked on the office door and a voice called, "Come in." The voice belonged to a very severe looking lady with a helmet of white snowy hair who was sitting inside the office. The label on her table read 'Mrs. Louisa Hoffman, The Principal'.

"Mrs. Hoffman, the Campbells." said the guard. "Why, Buttercup Campbell and her parents! Come in!", said Mrs. Hoffman, rather enthusiastically. Maybe she greets the newcomers like this, I thought as I took a seat along with my parents.

"I see you already like the school." said Mrs. Hoffman, beaming. "Oh yes," my mother replied before I could, "We all do."

The Principal beamed again and continued, now in a serious tone, "Well, as we all know, today will be Buttercup's first day. So firstly, we always assign a teacher for the new comer to show them around school, give them their schedule and the set of rules and regulations. In your case Buttercup, Miss Penelope will be doing the job."

"Will there be days when we can visit her?", my mother asked suddenly. My father shot her a look and said apologetically, "It's just that she is our only daughter and we are always looking out for her well being-".

"Oh she'll be fine here," Mrs. Hoffman interrupted him, "You don't have to worry."

"Yes. I'll be fine." I assured my parents. Mrs. Hoffman took of her glasses and began cleaning them, "And about your question. Parents will visit after every three months to meet their child and their teachers. It will be like a Parent Teacher Conference." Beside me, my mother sighed. Apparently, 3 months were too long for her to see her daughter.

"Well Buttercup, you should now wait outside the office for Miss Penelope while your parents finish some paperwork. They will meet you at your dormitory, OK?"

Excitement rushed through me as I heard the word 'dormitory'. I had never been to a boarding school before so I didn't know what's it like to live with your friends. "OK." I replied and left the office.

Outside, Miss Penelope was already waiting for me. She was a tall and dark woman with black hair and an attractive smile. She shook my hand, "Hi. You must be Buttercup. I'm Miss Penelope, your tour guide for today."

"Hi Miss Penelope," I said, "I've got to admit. This academy looks really awesome!"

"I'm glad you find it amazing. But you will be even more surprised when you see the whole academy."

She then started the tour by leading me into many different hallways. There were rooms on the either side. I peeked into one and found a class hard at work on acrobatics. Another one was filled with devices so big and so complicated that they were passing my brain at the speed of light. Even though all this looked incredible, I couldn't help feeling nervous. How would I be able to master all of this?

"You may have noticed by now that these hallways contain all of your classes. Since you will be in the first year, you will be taught the basics." Miss Penelope said. I gave a sigh of relief. Maybe basics won't be as hard as I thought.

Miss Penelope must have sensed it because she said, "Actually, the first year is the most hardest of all. As one is starting to learn all the things needed to become a good spy. The rest three aren't that hard once you get through the basics."

I just stared at her. Basics are the hardest?! How would I ever be able to fit in this academy?

 _Don't underestimate yourself, Buttercup,_ a small voice inside my head said. _You can be the best of them all if you want._ I wanted to believe the voice so I smiled at Miss Penelope and said," I'm sure I can get through them."

"That's the spirit!" She beamed," Now let's continue our tour, shall we?"

Besides the classrooms, which took almost all of the space in this building, there was this really big cafeteria. Miss Penelope then went towards the big double doors at the end of the hall and when she opened them, I couldn't help gasping.

Outside was the most beautiful garden I've ever seen. It looked like the size of a football field with big trees on either side of it, some of their branches covered in different fruits. There were also beautiful hedges carefully trimmed with flowers of every color. With butterflies and a clear blue sky added to the touch, the whole scene looked surreal.

Standing on the very end of the field was a white building very similar to the one we were standing in. "That is your dormitory, come on." said Miss Penelope, leading me to a stone path carved at the very side of the beautiful garden which ended up to the front door of the building.

When we passed the hedges, I saw red roses growing on one and got a strong urge to pull one out. Roses were my favorite but I didn't think Miss Penelope would be impressed. So I stayed put and quietly followed her

We finally reached the building and upon entering it, she said, "There are three floors in this building which all serve as living quarters. The ground floor is for teachers. The first floor, boys and the second floor, girls."

I looked around the building curiously. Brown oak doors were fixed on each wall on the ground floor and names were written on them. I spotted a Penelope Edwards written on a door at the left.

I followed the owner of that name to the flight of stairs. The boys' floor looked exactly like the teachers' but the names were written in pairs. And so were the girls'.

"This is your room," said Miss Penelope, opening a door. Inside was a room that I guessed was the living room. A set of couches were resting on one side of a wall with a TV in front of the wall across them. Another door was open and led to what looked like a bedroom with two beds. Whoever my roommate was, she had already moved in, judging by the things left on one of the beds. I really liked it.

"It's nice," I said, "I can't wait to meet my roommate. What's her name?". "Her name is Brute McCain and she will be the one leading you to classes," Miss Penelope answered, "Which reminds me.."

She trailed off to rummage in her bag and produced a sheet of paper and handed it to me. It was my schedule. I couldn't help getting amazed at the subjects.

"Well both Brute and your luggage will be arriving soon so I will now leave to your own devices. Have fun!" , said Miss Penelope, exiting the door. I called out a thank you to her and got back to my schedule. My first class was probably the toughest. Combats. I sighed and waited for my parents or Brute, whoever she was, to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Butch**

"So, what did you thought about the plan?" asked Derek. I took a gulp from my milk before answering, "To be honest, I had been so busy lately that I didn't give it much thought." Students were everywhere, chattering like birds and causing havoc. I always wished I could join them as being loud was one of my hobbies, but you would have to force it out when you are a teacher instead of a student. The faculty's side of the lunch room was also filled with chatter but not immensely loud like the students.

My answer seemed to have ticked off Derek because he shook his head and went back to his breakfast. Derek was my best friend here, in this spy school. Ticking him off made me feel bad but what could I say? I was really busy with my tight schedule.

I tried to start a light conversation, "So. Which class are you having next?" He looked at me, "Juniors." My face lit up, "Hey! Me too. Although teaching combats to the juniors is really tough work." Derek just nodded and looked at his mobile. He can be such a jerk sometimes. I sighed and pushed my plate away, "OK! I promise I will think about your plan! Now quit acting so ladylike!"

Derek smiled at my outburst and the bell rang, indicating the first period to be started. I yelled a good bye to him as I jogged my way among the cluster of pupils to the room assigned to combats. For me.

Students were already in the class when I entered it. "Positions everyone!" I called out to them as I made my way to the front of the room and tossed my things at a table. I turned around to face a well organized class, standing alert. I smiled at the sight. Students who are learning to be spies are always serious.

"Good Morning, everyone!", I began, "Hope you had a good night's sleep because what we are gonna do today requires a lot of energy. Well, whatever we do in combats requires energy but today, you will need more."

A buzz of curiosity went in the class. I motioned them to quiet down. "Today we are gonna practice different methods of how to defend yourself and we are gonna wrap it up today, so we have to be quick. So! Everybody in their places!"

The class then really started. I demonstrated a few techniques assigned each student a punching bag to do the work. Just as I was observing a student named Jeremy, a knock on the door interrupted me.

"Don't stop!" I shouted at my class as I jogged my way to the door. Outside, Miss Penelope was waiting for me.

"Yes?" I asked

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Andrews. But I wanted to introduce you to our new student." She answered, motioning to a girl standing a few feet behind her, who hadn't crossed my view before.

"This is Buttercup Campbell."

Buttercup Campbell. The name seemed to suit her perfectly. Well, she was small, probably five foot three and had no hint of muscles. How will she cope with combats?

"So, you like to fight?" I asked her. She nodded, smiling, "Sometimes."

"Well I leave you to your business, Mr. Andrews. And Buttercup," Miss Penelope said, turning to the girl, "Good luck."

"Thank You, Miss." Buttercup replied. Miss Penelope smiled at her and went away.

"OK, Buttercup. Come on." I said, opening the door and leading her in the classroom. The class was still as it was when I left it. " Attention, everybody!" I called, "I would like to introduce a new student joining us.."

I motioned her to come forward. "Tell us about yourself." I said, loudly. Buttercup cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Buttercup Campbell and today is my first day here," she declared. I looked at my class before she could say more and declared too, "Since Buttercup joined us late, I want all of you to help her with the things she has missed. OK?"

A murmur of agreement buzzed through the class before I said to her, "I will teach you the first few things. And you have to wrap it fast so to keep pace with rest of the class. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." She replied. I assigned her a place away from the class so I could teach her in peace.

"You may resume," I shouted to my class as I walked with Buttercup to her assigned place.

"First, we are gonna practice some air punches. Show me how you can do it." While she showed me some, I quietly observed her. Even though she had no muscles, she had a hot body. Perfectly slim waist and a nice bosom with curves in the right places. But I wanted to make it sound like a bad thing.

"There is no muscle in your body," I told her, "You're too curvy." Buttercup looked down and said defensively, "Every woman should have curves. Therefore, I have the perfect body."

 _Yeah you do._ "Well, a hot body doesn't work here. You have to start working out." I said. This time, she nodded.

"So let's see those punches, shall we?"

Almost the rest of the whole unit had me on her. The thing was, she wasn't that bad at combat but I somehow couldn't pull apart from her. And somehow, I asked her a really weird question.

"By the way, how old are you?" I asked her. She gave me a look of surprise. She had beautiful light green eyes.

"18." She answered. I nodded my head before she asked me the same question.

"How old are _you_ , sir?"

"I'm 21." I replied casually. I was used to this question so I wasn't at all surprised. Buttercup now seemed to become embarrassed as she tuck a long and loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"But...how?" She finally asked.

"Well, once I finished this academy, a skilled combat teacher was needed as the last one left," I explained, "The pay was very good so I thought why shouldn't I give it a try? Combat was my strongest subject and I got applied for the job in no time."

"Oh,"

I smiled at her just as the bell rang. Students started rushing out of the classroom to get to their lessons. I normally let them go and never gave the boys punishment, just beat the crap out of them if they did something bad. That way they learn their lesson and the class has a chance to take notes. When it was a girl, I would simply tell her to write about what she did and how she could get better as homework. And if she didn't do it, I would simply send her to the Principal's office.

But today, I was different. When Buttercup made a move to the exit, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me. But not close enough. She stared at me and then looked at my hand on her wrist. "Umm..sir?"

Finally realizing what I was doing, I quickly let go of her. "You have to submit your name in the list of students," I said, making up an excuse, "Since you are new, you have to do it now." Actually, there was a list where I chose students for practical matches but I filled them up myself. _What is wrong with you?!_ I shouted at myself inside me head.

But Buttercup bought it as her face relaxed. I led her to a bunch of papers where I store the students' names. I handed her a blank sheet and a pen with which she wrote her name in beautiful joining letters 'Buttercup Campbell'.

"OK, you may go now." I told her, smiling. She smiled back and waved a goodbye before exiting the classroom. Once I heard the door shut, I leaned against a wall and rubbed my face. _What is happening to me?_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Buttercup_**

That guy...was weird. I wiped away the beads of sweat that had formed on my forehead during his weirdness. The situation had really made me uncomfortable. I made a mental note to be on my guard when around Mr. Andrews.

I fished out my timetable from my backpack to check my next class. Communication. I didn't even knew what would be held in that class and I really needed someone to lead me to classes. These horrible corridors were eating me out. Apparently, my so called helper and roommate Brute didn't show up so Miss Penelope was stuck with me to lead me to first class. Now it was Brute's turn and she was doing a really good job at it.

Sighing, I stuffed my timetable back into my bag. I guessed I had to find the way on my own so I started walking, keeping an eye out for signs.

My thoughts wandered back to Mr. Andrews. Weird or not, he was definitely dreamy. Tall and muscular, emerald green eyes and short black hair, that guy was on the peak of attractiveness. I shook my head to clear away such thoughts. He was my TEACHER and I should respect that!

The rest of the day went without any unusual events. Brute turned out to be way cooler than I thought and she immediately became my best friend. She was a kind of a girl who you can call a tomboy but was actually not one. I guess you could say she was rowdy. Also, she had a great sense of humor, something which I valued in a best friend, so I liked her at once. She did too.

And for my subjects...they were very interesting as they were so unique! Other than Combats, there were Communication, Computers, Weaponry, Acting and Information Technology. There were also some of the boring same old subjects...Biology, Physics and Chemistry. Didn't know why spies needed to learn that. I satisfied the teachers on my first day..well..except for Combats and Weapon Training. I had to exercise to muscle up for Combats, even if it means I'll lose my perfect body, and overcome my fear of weapons. Other than that, it was an awesome day.

I had promised my parents I would call them every night if I'm free so I told them about my first day tonight. I literally told them EVERYTHING. Even the part with Mr. Andrews. My parents were my best friends since birth so I felt it was my duty to keep them well informed. They were very happy after listening but got a little concerned over the part with Mr. Andrews.

"Be careful around him." Mum warned.

"I am. Even though it was no big deal. He just wanted me to sign." I replied.

"Still, listen to your mother." Dad added.

"Yes. Yes. He is just a little touchy, I guess."

"Buttercup..."

"Ok! Ok! I'll be on my guard."

"That's my girl."

Brute came into the room just as I ended the call.

"Parents?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Well I was just gonna call mine. But I can't call them regularly! Now can't I?"

"Just call them if you have time. They are your parents, after all."

Brute nodded at this and pushed back her hair in a ponytail. Her hair was very beautiful. Long and black, a lot like mine, except she always kept them tied up in a ponytail.

"So, what's your first class tomorrow?" I asked her. She peeked into her mobile before answering, "Combats." I slumped down on my bed at her answer, "Me too."

She looked at me with disgust, "Now please don't tell me you are also a fangirl of Butch Andrews."

I sat bolt upright, "His name is Butch?"

Brute laughed at my response, "See? You are a fangirl!"

"No I'm not! I just didn't know his name." I protested.

"Well, you have to admit you were intimidated by him. Almost every girl is. Even me."

How could I say no to that? "OK, a little." I said. "But to be honest, I think he is a little strange."

"Think on, girl."

See what I mean? She and her wicked sense of humor!

Sleep came late that night. My mind was filled with excited thoughts about my new life and days to come. How quickly had I embraced it! And how good it turned out to be. Even Mr. Andrews seemed nice now.

"Shut up Buttercup and go back to sleep." I scolded myself in the dark. Thankfully, Brute continued snoring on the bed beside mine. Finally, sleep came and I fell into its web.

Morning brought fatigue, probably because I wasn't used to so much work in one day, but I fought it, 'cause this was my life now. However, Brute was the exact opposite of me. As I entered the cafeteria with her, yawning, she was full of energy and talked very fast. Maybe she was used to all of this stuff and her body hinted that...

"I have this group of friends that I want you to meet," she was now telling me, "We have been friends like...from the first day! They'll be happy to meet a new member. And here they are." She stopped before a table consisting of three girls, all black haired like us, chatting excitedly away.

"Hey, people!" Brute shouted to get their attention, "This is Buttercup, everyone." The girls' eyes shifted from Brute to me. "Umm...hello. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Why hello, Buttercup!" returned a girl bursting with energy even more than Brute, "I'm Blast, by the way."

"And I'm Bloom."added another thoughtfully.

"Beautiful." said the last one, shyly from her corner of the table.

Beautiful? Bloom? Blast? What kind of names were these? They sounded very funny and I told them so out of curiosity. "You all have such weird names."

Blast laughed, "Buttercup is a weird name too! And so is Brute!"

"Yeah my name is plain stupid." Brute said, grinning. She was right. Both of our names were plain stupid.

I laughed with the rest of them. I was really starting to like them. "Come on, Buttercup. Sit." said the shy girl, Beautiful (she really was!) patting the chair beside her. I smiled at all of them and took my seat.

Us five became best friends in no time at all. As we got to know each other, I learned that Blast was the joker of the group, Bloom was the smart one and Beautiful had a beautiful soul. Brute was the rowdy one, just as I had predicted, so I turned out to be the 'Beauty Queen' of the group, as the others put in teasingly. Even though I thought we all were beautiful equally. However, I was really glad I found friends. My parents would be so happy!

We entered Combats engrossed in talking. Bloom was telling me about a mishap that had happened during Chemistry class with her and I was listening so intentively that I bumped into Mr. Andrews on my way in.

"Oh..sorry, sir." I said, blushing furiously. However, he smiled at me, "Nah, it's okay." His eyes were so captivating that I only came back out of stupor at the sound of his voice addressing my friends. "Morning, ladies. Well rested up?" He asked them. Everyone, except Brute turned pink like me, and it was eventually she who answered, "Yes sir. Can't wait to get started."

"Good." He replied and throwing a glimpse at me, walked away. I finally let out the breath I was holding.

Beautiful sighed, "He is so dreamy."

"I wish he was my boyfriend." added Blast.

"Too bad he is your teacher." Brute laughed.

I didn't say anything. My eyes followed Mr. Andrews who positioned himself in front the entire class of 50 students.

"Morning, everybody!" he called, "Today, instead of doing the usual practice of different techniques, I've decided to give you guys a little test." A silence followed his words. Every person had his eyes on him when he walked to a medium sized ring in the back of the room I had not noticed before. The kind one sees in Wrestling.

"In this," he said, "Will be your test."

In that?! What did he mean? Did he meant a fight? A million questions raced past my mind. Around me, a nervous and confused buzz of chatter had started.

"I'm going to call out names in pairs and the ones called will have to fight in this ring," he continued calmly, holding up a list. "I only want to check your skills. So it will only be of 5 minutes. Exceed that and you'll be sorry."

That wasn't making me any better. It was just my second day! Beside me, Brute cracked her knuckles, "Finally I get to show 'em my skills!" I looked at her in shock. Maybe I should had practiced before coming here. Right now, I could only pray I got someone weaker than me.

Names started to get called. I watched as the first pair- a girl named Reese and another one named Jenny walked up the ring. Sweat ran down my forehead as I watched them nervously watch one another. Maybe it's between the same gender and not the other way around.

"Well what are you waiting for? Fight!" Mr. Andrews shouted at them. They jumped at his words and moved towards each other. Jenny was much bigger than Reese so she could win easily. I was right, she won with poor Reese with a black eye in exactly 5 minutes. I shuddered at the sight. I could be in a much worse state.

"Next up, Kenneth Sutherland and Maria White!" Mr. Andrews announced and the whole class gasped. It could also be a boy verses girl match and my palms started getting sweaty faster.

They came with Kenneth winning easily. Pairs after pairs were called, until only 5 or 6 of us were left, including Brute and me.

"Brute McCain and James Williams!"

"Oh no.." not my best friend! But Brute grinned, "Finally."

She walked up the ring with James. He was at least 10 inches taller than her and burly. I found myself praying over and over again. _Please don't let Brute get hurt. Please don't let Brute get hurt._

However, she was more than ready and the glint in her eyes said it all as she faced James in the ring, who looked menacingly down at her. Mr. Andrews' whistle pierced the air and the two fighters moved towards each other.

To my humongous surprise, Brute attacked first and did it quite nicely. She dived headfirst into James' stomach the second the match started, knocking the air out of him and he fell with a loud 'Oof!". Brute quickly slumped down and twisted his leg which made him scream him in pain, a vicious look on her face. He tried to grab her but she was out of reach. Even though I felt happy for my friend but I also felt extremely sorry for James because it looked like it hurt like Hell.

Finally, Mr. Andrews blew his five minutes up whistle.

"Marvelous!" he called, climbing into the ring, "Probably the best match I've seen today!" He pulled Brute to her feet with James still lying on the floor, breathing heavily. Mr. Andrews held up her hand, "Give it in for the first girl today who won against a guy!"

The whole class erupted into applause with us four friends clapping the hardest. Once Brute returned, we all showered her with congratulations. And for the first time, she turned pink when she thanked us and we all laughed.

Our attention went back to Mr. Andrews who was inspecting the list. I immediately got filled with dread. I knew next was my turn. I was right.

"Buttercup Campbell," announced Mr. Andrews. I held my breath, hoping against hope my opponent is a girl. "And...Ethan Hayes."

I gasped, so did my friends. Ethan Hayes was the most popular and the most meanest boy in our class. I watched him walk towards the ring, rounding his shoulders as if he was ready for it. I gulped, my hands trembling as I clasped them together. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I was going to get hurt real bad.

"Buttercup?" Mr. Andrews called. I felt someone shove me from behind. "Go on Buttercup. Show him what you got." It was Brute. I finally moved because of her and caught a glimpse of Bloom biting her nails off.

Ethan had a nasty grin fixed on his face as I climbed into the ring. I felt his eyes look at me up and down and clenched the hem of the t-shirt to stop my hands from trembling so much. Unfortunately, he saw them.

"Tsk Tsk. The poor girl, scared?" he said mockingly. Mr. Andrews behind him, outside the ring, looked really uncomfortable and reluctant to blow the whistle. I looked again at Ethan and said pleasingly, "Please go easy on me. It is only my second day here." How weak I sounded! And why did I ever say that?!

He was now eyeing my breasts. "I will," he said, "Only if you let me touch those beauties." I stared at him, aghast, anger boiling up inside me. How dare he harassed me like that? And at that second, Mr. Andrews blew his whistle.

I charged first, shaping my hand into a fist and hitting him square in the jaw. But it wasn't strong enough. Enraged, he picked me up high in the air before I could do anything and threw me down on the floor of the ring. Little screams erupted from the onlookers. I landed on my side and my head felt like it was split into two. I saw stars everywhere and my vision got strange. It was the worst physical pain I've ever felt.

But Ethan wasn't done yet. He rounded on me and kicked me in the ribs, knocking me out of my breath. But he kicked again. This time on my stomach. Shooting pain courses through me and I felt tears build up in my eyes. "Please," I whispered, "Stop."

Mr. Andrews' frantic whistle brought relief. "Five minutes are up. Good Ethan. You can all come out now."

I tried to get up but Ethan kicked me back to the ground. He bent down to clutch my hair very tightly and punched my chest. I fell back down with a dizziness, my chest hurting, my eyes stinging. I just caught a glance of Mr. Andrews climbing in the ring when darkness took over me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Butch**

I ran as fast as I could to the hospital wing at the other end of the hallway I was in, with Buttercup in my arms and her friends following close at my heels. I entered the wing and gently laid her on the nearest bed. Miss Annabelle, the head nurse, quickly came over from her desk to check her new patient. But before she did that, she shooed the other girls away. " Out! Out! Students not allowed here when a patient is brought in!" The girls glanced at each other and obliged. Brute threw a dirty look at Miss Annabelle and a concerned one at Buttercup before leaving.

Meanwhile, I had my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. I had never ran so fast in my life and now my side was aching. Miss Annabelle went back to Buttercup and started examining her. I leaned up to explain, still short of breath. "Got badly hurt...in a match...got bruised."

"Sit down and catch your breath, Butch." Miss Annabelle said calmly, while checking Buttercup's pulse rate, who was still dead to the world.

Instead of listening, I asked her, "Is she going to be okay?"

She didn't answer right away. She first pulled down the neckline of Buttercup's T-shirt to reveal the bruise, now turning blue. I grimaced at the sight.

"She's going to need two days to revive." she finally answered.

"Two days?" I breathed a sigh of relief.

She nodded and went to a table containing medical equipment. The hospital wing was deserted, Buttercup was the only patient. I looked at her again and my heart sank. She looked like a lifeless rag doll slumped on the bed. It was all my fault...all of it.

I was so engulfed in my own thoughts that Miss Annabelle had to clear her throat to get my attention. "I would really appreciate if you leave." she said. "I like to work in peace."

"Oh. Sorry." I backed away. "Please let me know when she wakes up."

"Of course." she replied, pressing a cotton ball wet with something to the horrible bruise.

Throwing a last look at her poor form, I headed for the door, guilt eating my chest like a famished monster. If only I could have changed her opponent or gave this test NOT on her second day here, she wouldn't have been in such a condition.

Outside, all four of her friends were waiting and as soon as I stepped out, questions erupted out of them like a volcano.

"How is she?"

"Is she gonna be OK?"

"How long will she stay in there?"

"Is she awake?"

"Is the bruise showing?"

I held up my hands in front of me to shield myself from the oncoming too many words. "Girls, quiet down! I can't answer all of you like this!"

"Oh. Sorry, sir." said Blast, "We were just so worried."

"Yeah as she's new here and all." added Bloom.

"I can't believe you teamed her up with Evan!" Brute exclaimed angrily. Her friends looked at her, at the way she was talking to a teacher. But I felt like I deserved it.

"Yes, it's my fault." I said, running my hand through my hair. "I just wanted to test you guys on your Combats skills. And I was teaming up people randomly. So that's how she got Evan. I should have changed it. I'm really sorry, girls."

All of them looked at me with a dumbstruck expression. I sighed heavily and walked away.

Two days had passed and still no sign of Buttercup's awakening. I visited her occasionally, always with the hope she will be awake that time. So far, it was always the opposite. Whenever I saw her, slumped against the bed like a lifeless form, guilt stretched the strings of my heart which hurt.

I walked into the cafeteria at lunch time and sank in the seat across from Derek. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Why the sad face?"

I reached for a glass of milk. "You will be seeing this sad face from now on."

Derek took a bite from his sandwich before speaking. "Because of that girl?"

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Dude, you have to get over it. She'll be fine. You heard Annabelle."

"I know, but...it just doesn't feel right." I said, leaning my face in my palms.

He snorted, "Don't make it such a big deal."

I looked at him angrily. "It is a big deal! Can't you see-"

But my words were cut off by the sight of Miss Annabelle entering the cafeteria with a smile on her face. Before I could register any of this, she came straight up to me and gave me probably the most best news of all.

"Buttercup's finally awake. And she's doing great."

My mouth fell open and I couldn't speak. Then I got up hurriedly, almost knocking the glass of milk over. "Thank you for telling me," I told Miss Annabelle, "I'm going to visit her now."

She smiled at me, "By all means."

I ran out of the cafeteria with Derek gaping at me.

She was sitting up in bed when I arrived. Her hair were tousled and apart from a little cut mark on her face, she looked fine. A tray filled with food was set on the table beside her and she was pulling off chunks of a muffin and popping them into her mouth. Seeing her so relaxed and okay made the tons of bricks lift off my shoulders and I breathed a sigh of relief from the lightness.

She hadn't noticed me standing in the doorway. I ran a hand through my hair, flattening it and called.

"Hey."

She finally looked up and her face immediately changed from relaxed to nervous. She started straightening her hair while saying, "Hello, Mr. Andrews."

I bit my smiling lip and went over to sit on the edge of her bed.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm great." she smiled.

"Good to hear that." I hesitated before continuing. I just wanted to get over it. "Buttercup, I'm really sorry. You were hurt because of me. It was my fault. I should have changed your opponent or not-"

"Oh no, sir! Why are you blaming yourself?" she exclaimed. "I'm the one who's at fault. I suck at combats." She averted her eyes from my gaze at that point and played with her muffin. However, I shook my head.

"No, Buttercup. You are going to be a pro at combats, I know it. It was just the beginning and beginnings are always not promising."

But she still played with her muffin with a sad face so I reached out and took her hand in mine. I didn't know what made me do it but I wanted to comfort her.

"I know it." I repeated. To my utmost surprise, she smiled at me and squeezed my hand gratefully. Her touch sent a chill in my skin. We looked at each other for a while, doing nothing, just gazing. Our moment was interrupted when we both suddenly realized what we were doing and detached our hands. I felt my face grow hot and I rubbed the back of my neck, embarrassed. She was my student and this kind of behavior was as awkward as Hell. Buttercup avoided my eyes and instead looked down, blushing profusely. The beautiful view brought a smile on my face and I again started gazing at her. She caught me looking and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. I knew this was a very uncomfortable situation but I was enjoying it.

Her trance was finally broken when she suddenly asked in a timid voice. "Um sir. Can I ask you something?"

"I would love to hear your question." I answered. Why was I being such an idiot? Nevertheless, she smiled and continued, "Well, I was wondering...what happened to Ethan?"

The smile from my face faded as the answer worked up in my mouth. "He got what he deserved."

"Is he...expelled?"

I shook my head. "No he's not. But he is in a pretty bad shape."

She looked at me eagerly so I told her.

"I almost finished him after you passed out because I was furious at him. Firstly because of not listening to me and secondly because of being merciless. To a girl. I wanted to expel him but Mrs. Hoffman refused it and called it 'nonsense'". I rolled my eyes. "However, his parents were called and they were both shocked and angry and demanded to speak with me. I had a good full hour argument with them and I ended up winning it. His parents were really disappointed. He got a one week detention as punishment."

"What?"

"Washing dishes after dinner every night." I laughed.

"Oh my God." said Buttercup, covering her mouth with her hand. "So he's here?"

"Yeah." I replied. I heard excited shouts behind me and turned to find all four of her friends standing at the doorway. I stood up to go because I thought I should give these 'girlfriends' some privacy.

"Guess, I'll go then." I said to Buttercup. "Hope to see you back in classes."

"Thank you, I hope too." she replied, setting her chin on her fist and glancing many times at her friends.

"OK then. Bye." I said, shoving my hands in my pockets. She smiled yet again, "Bye."

I turned and left the ward and at the same time, her friends entered. I heard excited squeals and someone shouted, "OMG! You're alive!" Their idea of a joke!

XXXXX

Buttercup came back to class a day later. My heart jumped with joy when I saw her walk with the others and, as if by magic, the bad mood I woke up with this morning vanished instantly on the sight of her. I called loudly, for the whole class, especially Ethan, to hear, "Welcome back, Buttercup!"

All eyes suddenly turned on her and she flashed her beautiful smile to everyone, even to Ethan, who was looking at her with utmost anger. I didn't like the look and made a mental note to warn Buttercup to be on her guard.

"Ok guys!" I shouted and the whole class turned to me."We'll practice something different today. Based on your fighting skills."

The class progressed in its usual way. I made my rounds around the class to watch every student how they were doing their work. When I came up to Buttercup, I was happy to see her finally fitting in. She was doing great.

"You feeling better?" I asked her amid all the noise.

"Oh I'm feeling great." she replied. "I'm just so glad to be back to classes."

"That's good." I said, my eyes trying to sketch every little detail of her face in my mind. I leaned against a wall which allowed me to quietly observe the whole class, mostly her. My eyes raked her up and down, her body which was never bad to me even on the first day. Her luminous green eyes and her graceful long tresses. She was just so...mesmerizing.

I shook my head hard, trying to clear away such stupid thoughts but they were stuck to me like glue and only one thought was forming from all of this. _I like her._

Suddenly, the rate of my heart beat got faster as I continued looking at her and felt a smile creep on to my face. I knew it. I liked her and wanted to date her. I knew that it wouldn't be right for a teacher to date a student but...who was I kidding? Very rarely was I intimidated by girls and this one got me wrapped in herself. There was something about her, something special, that made me did so. And there was no way I was letting go of such a desire. It was her first few weeks and I had already started noticing boys who seemed to like her and I couldn't help it. I wanted to be the first guy she would date here. That's it, if she was single, which I suspected she was.

I snapped my fingers and made up my mind. After this class ended, I was gonna ask her out in private. I was a pretty confident guy and I could speak to anyone about anything so it wouldn't be a problem. The problem would be her reaction.

Finally, class ended.

"Buttercup, wait for a second!" I called after her as students filed out of the room. She turned back and gave me a surprised look. I ran up to her and shooed away her friends who were always stuck together like glue. "Move along, you all. I want to discuss with Buttercup some weaknesses she is showing."

She hung her head at that point and bit her lip. Must be thinking this was going to be a big lecture. Poor girl.

As soon as we were left alone, I took a deep breath and began my rehearsed conversation.

"Actually Buttercup. I wanted to ask you something. And I had to do it in privacy."

There I said it. Like some creepy weirdo. She looked up at me, her eyes shining.

"Umm...OK."

"Well..." I cleared my throat. She was my student, a girl and younger than me. Then why the Hell was I nervous?

"I wanted to ask you...that...that will you go out with me?"

Her mouth dropped open and her face took a horrified expression. My heart did somersaults in my chest as I waited for her reply.

"But...But sir-"

"Butch," I interrupted her, "Call me Butch."

"But you are my teacher!" she cried. "I can't call you that and I can't go out with you! That's highly inappropriate!"

Shy Buttercup suddenly turned into a hysterical one. I took a frustrated sigh.

"Buttercup, forget that I am your teacher." I told her.

"I can't do that! I'm your student and I should respect-"

I grabbed her shoulders, cutting her off mid-sentence. "I swear I have never been so captured by a woman before, let alone a student," I said, staring into her eyes while she listened, to my relief. "When you came in my classroom the first day, I knew. I knew I was a goner."

Buttercup let out a breath she must be holding, "That explains a lot..."

"Yes," I said, hating my voice for approaching a pleading tone, "And I'm only asking you out on a harmless dinner."

"Asking me out like, on a date?"

Her voice was quivering. Why was she so afraid?

"Hey, you don't have to be scared. I'm a good guy."

She buried her face in her hands not saying anything. I leaned down and tilted my head to look in her face.

"Come on, Buttercup. What is the purpose of a first date? To see if one is compatible for the other, right? We will only be checking that." Although I knew I would be deeply disappointed if she rejected me.

"What will my parents say?" She finally said, her voice breaking up.

"They don't have to know. Nobody has to know. This will be a private date."

She buried her face in her hands again but this time started crying.

"I tell them everything!" She sobbed, "And I promised them I won't do something bad. Going out with a teacher. What will they think of me?"

I snapped, "You are saying this as if the teacher is your father's age! I'm only three frickin' years older than you, Buttercup!"

She stopped crying at my angry outburst. I pinched the bridge of my nose. This wasn't going as planned.

"Look, just give me your answer. I need one."

"I don't have one right now." she replied, sniffing.

"But I want it." I said impatiently. I was being really desperate.

"I want some time." she said, suddenly looking embarrassed.

"OK. Call me when you have it."

She sharply looked up, "What?"

"Call me." I replied calmly, taking my cell phone out of my jeans pocket. "Here's my number."

"I can't have your number. You're my teacher." she protested.

"Buttercup, quit being so annoying and give me your number."

"I'll just...just tell you."

I stared at her, transfixed. She wasn't easy. I watched her as she nervously tucked her hair back, her eyes on the floor. I could sense she wanted to get away. I was making her uncomfortable.

I sighed deeply before saying, "OK then. I'll be waiting."

She looked up at me, her face suddenly emotionless. "OK. Goodbye."

She practically ran out of the room the second she said those words. I stared at her running figure from the back. Her hair flying behind her like a graceful black waterfall. She was very hard to resist, to be honest.

After that day, everything changed. I now couldn't look at her as a student. I looked at her as a girl whose heart I had to win. Had to etch my name across it. So I wanted this date to perfect, if she agreed to go, and win her over. Since this date was the only thing at that time I was desperately looking forward to, all the waiting for her answer frustrated me. Twice I had gone up to her to ask her if she had decided yet. And her answer was always no, which made me even more frustrated. But I didn't show it, just acted like a guy with a cool head, since I wanted to be the perfect one for her.

I stared at her whenever she was in view. I winked at her whenever she looked at me. I grinned at her whenever she blushed by my acts. I was coming to the conclusion that I was starting to love that girl, my need got stronger.

So at one faithful day, three days after I first asked her out, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to find Buttercup, who without saying anything, quickly pressed a folded piece of paper in my hand and ran away to join her friends, who were walking ahead of me, and disappeared into the next hallway.

I looked down at the note, which surely contained her answer. With a throbbing heart, I slowly unfolded the paper to reveal three words, written in beautiful cursive writing;

 _I will go._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Buttercup_**

My face split into a big smile without warning as I secretly watched his reaction to my note. His eyes skimmed it for a while and then gradually he grinned, making me do too involuntarily. Laughing to myself, I turned around to catch up with my friends, who were walking way ahead of me.

What made me accept? Well, it was a hard choice. My head was shouting something while my heart was saying something else. My head advised me that I should not accept it, because he was my teacher and nothing else. To not break my promise I had with my parents of avoiding bad things. To remain single because it was for the best. But my heart told me entirely different things. After he had asked me out, I noticed things about him that I hadn't noticed before. His emerald green eyes which seemed to shine. His jawline so sharp it could cut a diamond in half. His arms displaying the veins that I loved so much in boys. I couldn't help noticing that how perfect he was. How dreamy. And how all the girls in class whispered about him, giggled when he came by and fangirled all over him. How they thought he liked them. Rumors passing he asked that popular girl out, tried to kiss another one, when actually, all of them turn out to be lies. I was surprised to find that he was single but couldn't help feeling giddy that I was the girl he liked, the Prince Charming of every girl here liked.

So that's why, my heart said to go out with him, to see what it feels like to date the heartthrob and keep it all a secret. Even though it sounded ridiculous, I would tell this to my parents and I'm sure they will understand. That's it, when I am ready. It was not like he was much older than me, anyway. Three years is the perfect age gap.

In most situations, I followed my head, but this time, I followed my heart.

Now after making up my mind, I was really starting to like him.

I walked beside my friends, still lost in thought, as all of them argued back and forth about which gun was the best. We were heading to Weaponry, so no wonder the debate started.

I ignored them and started daydreaming again. Other than those words on my note, I had also scribbled down my phone number for him as a P.S.

Well, I had realized that I was wrong when I said teachers shouldn't have their students' numbers, but almost every student has their teachers' numbers for help in studies and stuff. So I thought, why couldn't I? He hadn't messaged me yet. Must be busy with the class, poor guy.

"Hey Buttercup," called out Blast, interrupting my thoughts, "Daydreaming?"

I rolled my eyes, masking my intention, "Who me? No, I'm not."

"Yes you were," argued Bloom, "Your face was telling all about it."

"Who were you dreaming of?" Brute asked, slyly.

Instantly, I blushed and they all burst into laughter. Of course they didn't know about Butch, then why was I acting so dumb?

"It's a boy. Guaranteed." Blast laughed.

"Who is it, Buttercup?" Beautiful chirped. I frowned at all of them and replied, very ticked off, "Can you guys please stop? It's like from the moment I had started here, you have made me a subject of joke when it comes to boys. And I hate it."

I meant to sound annoyed but my voice catches at the end of the sentence.

Bloom's laughing face softened, "Hey, no need to take this seriously."

"Yeah, we are just messing around." said Blast.

"You better be," I replied quietly.

"Come on, Buttercup, don't be boring. Have fun!" Brute declared.

"Fun?" I muttered under my breath.

Suddenly, Beautiful exclaimed, "Oh no! The class has already started!" All of us gasped and ran to the Weaponry classroom, but not before Bloom angrily said to me, "You made us late, Buttercup!"

My run skidded to a halt, as I registered her words, staring dumbfound after her. Sometimes I wondered if they really cared about me or not.

After an hour, class finally ended. Mr. Norman gave me a really hard time, shouting at me whenever he could, pointing out my flaws. I suspected that he hated me. Well, I hated him too.

My phone beeped as I made my way out with the rest of the class. I took it out to check it and instantly I smiled. It was a message from an unknown number but it was undoubtedly him.

Thank you for accepting

Careful to stay away from my friends (They were very nosy!) I replied;

My pleasure.

He replied only seconds later:

So, how 'bout tonight?

I bit my lip, thinking. Tonight would be for sleeping for the next working day but maybe if we went out early, we could kill the Lights Out in time. Besides, I wouldn't be busy tonight.

So I replied with a 'Yes'.

Is 8 okay? He asked.

Perfect. I answered

Great! You just come out of the campus at 8 and I'll be there.

Out of the campus? He meant the vast cement area in front of the main building. There were two ways to the front. One was through the main building and the other was directly from the dormitories garden, which I could take of course.

Ok. I replied.

Well, see you then.

Yeah, see you.

It was when he went offline did I realize that I forgot to ask him what kind of a restaurant he would be taking me to, so I could dress accordingly. I had brought some dresses, but they were all fancy. When it came to clothes, I was a pro. I loved clothes, especially when you have to match tops and jeans or skirts, and I loved shopping. I owned tons of dresses back home, including full length gowns. Many girls in school were so jealous of my wardrobe and I couldn't help feeling proud.

I put my phone back into my bag and saw my friends up ahead, all laughing and talking, not even acknowledging my absence. A huge lump formed in my throat and I blinked back my tears. Something had definitely gone wrong between us that was alien to me because we were such good friends. I swallowed, trying to force the lump down, but it wouldn't budge. Finally, I decided that I wouldn't talk to them until they come to apologize. If they didn't, well, I would have to find new friends. For now, I was going to completely avoid them.

Straightening up, I began to walk down the hallway to Computers, in no rush to join my friends ahead of me.

That night, at 7 o'clock, I found myself staring in the mirror. I inspected myself, the way a sales clerk inspected her customer, eyeing my dress. I had chosen a fitting green lace dress with straps that was cut just above the knee. It wasn't easy to choose. I had to go over all the six or so dresses I had brought with me with the fact not to wear anything too formal or informal, just between, so that it looked good in whichever restaurant. So I had decided upon that one. I leaned forward to apply my mascara just as Brute barged in the room. I ignored her and went on with my mascara. She didn't notice me at first but when she did, her mouth fell open as her eyes raked me up and down.

"Whoa Buttercup," she said, "You look amazing."

"Thanks." I replied, emotionlessly.

"Where are you going?"

Of course her nosy side would turn up.

"None of your business." I said.

Brute exhaled in frustration and looked at me in the mirror.

"Buttercup, why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" I asked simply.

"You were avoiding us completely today. What's wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me?!" I snapped, turning around to face her, "It's you guys who are wrong!"

"What do you mean?"

"Brute, please don't act so innocent," I said, trying to keep my voice firm, "You guys don't give a damn about me! No importance! I think you only took me in for the group just so you could tease me for your entertainment, whether I like it or not! What Bloom said today proved it all!" I screamed at her, hot tears welling up in my eyes. I quickly reached for a tissue to dab at my eyes. I didn't want to ruin my makeup. Not over this.

Brute raised an eyebrow, "What did Bloom say?"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, "She said that it was me who made us late for Weaponry class. Me! When it was actually you guys making fun of me and wasting time!"

I couldn't hold it. I started to cry.

"Oh Buttercup." said Brute with a pained voice. She hugged me, taking me by surprise, because she wasn't the hugging type.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "I'm so sorry for whatever I said to you that hurt you. Pained your heart."

She pulled back and continued in a shaky voice, "You are the most awesome best friend I ever had, Buttercup. There is something about you. You are sweet, gentle and funny too. Completely opposite to me and something which all of my other best friends lacked."

"Beautiful is all of these things." I said, tearfully.

"Yeah she is, but not completely, like you are," she smiled, "And that's why I love you, Buttercup. And I just want you to be happy. If we tease you and it hurts you, then I'm going to put an end to that. And make all of them apologize to you."

"Oh Brute!" I exclaimed, hugging her. She hugged me back and we both now knew that matters had been resolved and Brute was now my inseparable best friend.

We pulled back and laughed. The whole thing was so damn funny, I didn't know why. She stopped laughing at looked at my face.

"Geez Buttercup. You look like a zombie bride!"

In horror, my hand crept to my face and I turned back to look in the mirror. Zombie bride I looked like indeed. I let out a loud groan, "Now I have to wash my face and reapply my makeup!"

Brute laughed at my outburst, "I'll help you. Now can you tell me where are you going?"

My mouth closed at her question, as I worked for an excuse. "My aunt, who lives here in Boston, is having a dinner party tonight and I have to attend it with my parents." I plastered a big smile and waited for Brute to take the bait. She did.

"Well, enjoy it. And eat as much as you can." she said.

"Of course!" I giggled.

At exactly 8 PM, I was ready to go. I bid goodbye to Brute and with a pounding heart, left my room and the dormitories.

In the garden, after making sure I was alone, I went through the list of rules I had made for myself for this date.

"Rule number one, don't blush too much! Act cool!" I told myself, "Rule number two, don't act stupid in any way. Three, don't think he is a teacher. Four..."

On and on I went. After going through the rules, I straightened my shoulders and took the stony path to the main entrance.

Finally, I saw him waiting for me. He was busy with his phone and hadn't noticed me yet. And boy did he look handsome! Instead of his usual jackets and jeans, he was wearing a black suit, which made him look even more attractive. I was glad my dress coordinated perfectly.

He still hadn't seen me. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach at the sight of him and I let out a whoosh of air to calm myself down. Then I came out of the shadows.

My clicking heels finally got his attention and he smiled when he looked at me. "Hey," he said, somewhat sheepishly.

"Hi."

He glanced at his watch, "Punctual, aren't you?"

I laughed, "I was since I was born."

He laughed too, "Shall we go now, Miss Punctual?"

He opened the passenger door of a black car behind him. I flashed him my most charming smile.

"Certainly."

Almost three weeks had passed since I started this campus and not once did I stepped out. It was useless, actually. But now as I marveled at the lively Boston city, with the night air rushing past my face, I told myself why didn't I.

Butch was silently driving beside me because I was too busy looking out. He drove into a street filled with shops. One displayed colorful Easter eggs as big as the shop itself.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" I said to Butch, trying to make talk. The silence was getting awkward.

"Oh, yes," he said, glancing at the eggs, "What do you do for Easter?"

"Nothing actually," I replied, "Though I loved to egg hunt when I was little. What about you?"

"I loved to egg hunt too when I was little. But now, I just buy loads of chocolate eggs with my friends and we throw then at each other instead of eating them."

I laughed, "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm serious!" he said, grinning, "It is much more fun."

In my opinion, it was only a huge waste of chocolate. I dearly loved chocolate. I opened my mouth to tell him that but he interrupted me.

"Ah, we're here!"

He stopped the car in front of a restaurant laden with golden lights. I stared up at them as I got out, lost for words. It was simply magnificent. The inside was much more brilliant too. We sat down in a vacant table and I surveyed it whole. The main attraction was the enormous aquarium which was taking up the whole wall at the far end. The ceiling was covered with gold squares which were casting golden light in the whole room. Everything about this restaurant was golden and fancy. Even the people looked extravagant. Many of them wore formal clothing and expensive jewelry. My hand absently went up my neck, where only a thin silver necklace was dangling. I wished I had worn something more fancier.

"You like it?" Butch asked me, as I finally turned onto him.

"It's amazing." I told him. Even the menus were plaited with gold. I opened one and gasped at the prices. They were too high!

"Everything here is so expensive!" I bellowed.

"I know." he said.

"You could have chosen some place cheaper." I said, closing the menu.

"I could have," he was staring deeply at me, "But I wanted to win your heart, didn't I?"

I blushed profusely and I pinched my thigh hard. He was too blunt.

"Oh Butch, stop it." I nickered. He didn't reply. He suddenly had this surprised look on his face. Then he smiled.

"So nice to hear you say my name."

I smiled back and said, "I'm not used to it."

What a stupid thing to say. Luckily, he didn't hear me as the waiter had arrived. We both ordered the same thing. Chicken glazed with honey. I wasn't much hungry and it was the cheapest thing available. Maybe it was the former for him.

After the waiter left, he leaned back in his chair, his gaze on me. I looked down at my clasped hands to avoid looking at him. I always had a problem with boys who stare too much. They made me nervous.

"Your eyes are emerald green, right?" I asked him, desperately trying to make him stop staring. I only noticed his eyes properly. They really were beautiful deep emerald green.

He nodded, "Yeah they are." He leaned in and whispered, "And yours are a beautiful light green."

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head in disapproval. But he didn't notice.

"Buttercup, you are so beautiful." he said.

I smiled shyly at that one, "Thanks."

"But not just beautiful," he continued, "You have the ability to hold a person captive by your beauty."

"I didn't know I was that beautiful." I muttered. Though it was a big compliment, it sounded totally ridiculous.

Luckily, the waiter saved me once again, who brought our food.

It was delicious. I had never had such delicious honey glazed chicken in my life. Within moments, I had finished the chicken and was now starting to spoon up the leftover, not caring if I was being rude, because he was doing the same thing.

After dinner, we became much more lively and conversed with ease. The ride back home was much more fun than the first one. We talked about everything, telling each other all about us. He told me about his dad who lived here in Boston, with his elder brother and his family of three kids. I asked him if he liked kids but he shook his head, saying they were too loud. I told him I loved them, especially when they were under two. He also told me about how he felt for the first time teaching alongside his teachers. He had only one close friend among them and that was Derek Norman, our Weaponry teacher, who seemed to hate me. I told him that but he only laughed and told me that it was Derek's nature to be rude. But I wasn't convinced.

I was getting pretty comfortable with him then, so I also told him everything. About how my parents found this academy, my first day there, how I befriended my friends. He always listened intently, something which my friends sometimes lacked.

After God knows how long, our chatter died down and silence pervaded us. I looked out of the window to stare at the night sky. The moon was full tonight and was shining brightly in the midst of the blinking stars. It was a beautiful sight.

As I continued to look, I felt something grip the bare skin of my thigh where my dress must have pulled up.

I looked down and saw Butch's hand resting on it. However, he was still looking up head. A furtive smile on his face.

Instead of pushing his hand away, I found myself lacing my fingers with his. Holding his hand and squeezing it.

He looked at me finally, with that smile still on his face, when he gently pulled my hand towards his face and kissed my fingers.

The touch of his lips sent shivers down my spine, but it was a pleasant feeling. I smiled back at him, felt myself going red, but now liking it.

I moved my hand that he was holding up his face, and caressed his cheek slowly. He kissed my hand again, his eyes now completely on me. The road was deserted, so it wasn't a problem. He was still driving though.

I ignored all of this and traced my fingers from his cheek to his jawline and leaned a little closer. He did too, his eyes gazing deep into mine, looking bright under the moonlight.

We both leaned in again together. I placed both of my hands on his cheeks and closed my eyes. Our moment was coming. We were about to kiss...

Our lips were only inches apart when a blaring loud horn snapped us back into reality.

Butch pulled the car away in the nick of time before it hit the bonnet of an oncoming car, which had blared the horn. I watched in horror as the two cars scraped each other as Butch swiveled left. One more second of our carelessness and there would have been a horrible accident...

I caught my breath as he stopped the car. I had been holding it during the awful moment.

"Buttercup, you alright?" Butch asked me, breathing heavily.

"Yes I'm fine," I answered, "You?"

"Am too." We both looked at the other car's driver get out and examine his bonnet.

"Stay here," Butch said quietly, as he also got out of the car. I watched him approach the other man, who turned on him and shouted angrily. I could hear every word they were saying.

"There could have been an accident!" he bellowed at Butch, "My bonnet has a dent now! Why couldn't you drive more carefully?"

"Sir, I'm very sorry. But please let me explain -"

"I don't want to here no excuses. Teenagers like you! Driving around the city like they own it-"

"I assure you, I'm not a teenager," said Butch, firmly, "But I was driving so fast because -"

"I ain't hearing this rubbish. I will press charges against you. You'll see. See what it's like to drive out of limit -"

"Sir, if you could please let me explain!" shouted Butch angrily. The man finally shutted up. I leaned in closer to hear clearly what Butch had to say.

"I'm very sorry. You see that woman in my car?" He pointed in my direction and they both looked at me and I instantly leaned back inside.

His next words splashed a wave of shock all over me and my mouth fell open in disbelief.

"She's my wife. And she's pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

**Butch**

I waited, my heart thudding in my chest, as I looked at the older guy, waiting for him to buy my excuse. I didn't want to get fined yet again. I had many experiences and refused another one.

A sigh of relief escaped me when he finally nodded slowly.

"Then you perhaps hurry."

"Yes, thank you." I said, breathlessly.

He waved my apology away as he turned to get in his car. I hurried into mine just before he called out, "You could've killed her too! In that state!"

I shook my head in disbelief. My supposed wife was in pregnancy pain and he was only wasting time. I started the car and sped up without even glancing back.

After we were safely on a busy road, away from that angry driver, did I notice Buttercup was strangely quite. She had her arms crossed and was looking out of her window. She hadn't spoken a word since we left that deserted road. I could tell something was definitely wrong so I decided to take matters in my own hands.

"Buttercup?" I said, "Are you okay?"

Silence.

I reached forward to take her hand but she quickly pulled it away and hid it more firmly in her crossed arms while I stared at her in astonishment. One moment she was acting all romantic and was about to kiss me and the next...

"Babe," I said, a little softly, "What is it."

Only after I uttered those words did I realize I made a big mistake.

She finally turned to look at me but her mouth was set in a thin line. Then she snapped,

"Babe? I'm not your babe! I'm no one's babe!"

"OK. Buttercup-"

"You can't just go around like that, telling people that I'm your significant other or something. While you just assume I had accepted your proposal as your girlfriend and fire at me by calling me babe?"

Oh. So that's what it's all about.

"I had to save myself from that guy!" I exclaimed, "And that was the first thing to come in my mind!"

"No Butch. You cannot treat me like this." she said tearfully.

"I'm not." I said, my voice approaching a pleading tone, "And if I did without realizing it, then I'm really sorry. Just don't..."

I looked into her eyes and completed my sentence, "Just don't walk out on me."

She let out a breath and said quietly, "Maybe we should head back home."

I tried again, "Buttercup..."

"Please Butch, just go!" she cried out. I was attempting another try but I gave up. Her voice was heavy when she shouted and the last thing I wanted was to her crying in my car. So, I obeyed.

We didn't talk for the rest of the ride. All the while she remained silent beside me.

The silence was too loud. It surrounded us like thick brick walls and also got deep inside me to eat me out. The more silence it was, the more tension was created.

I wanted to say something. Anything, to get her speaking to me again. I didn't want to be viewed as a 'bad' guy in her point. I wanted to be the perfect guy. The guy she couldn't help but love.

She seldom looked my way. I turned left to enter the road to the downward slope leading to the academy. Then did I finally speak up.

"Buttercup," I said, ever so quietly, "If I hurt you without knowing it, then I'm sorry. Just don't stay...quiet. I can't stand it, you not talking to me."

No reply. I turned to look at her and she was still staring out. I sighed deeply and drove towards the academy covered in shadows.

"Give me a chance," I tried again, "You can trust me."

Reaching the front gates, I flashed my ID card to the security laser and the gates swung open. Buttercup watched this with amusement but still was mute. I drove inside and parked the car in the first available space in the parking lot. It was deserted inside the academy since it was past Lights Out.

As soon as the car stopped, Buttercup got out quickly and I immediately followed suit. I couldn't let her go without settling this matter. She walked with hurried steps, back to the dormitories.

"Buttercup, wait!" I called out. She didn't slow down. I broke into a jog and grabbed her arm, holding her prisoner.

Finally, she looked at me. "Let me go!"

"Not before we talk this through."

"There is nothing to talk about! Goodnight, Butch. And Goodbye."

She tried to pull her arm away from my grasp but I stayed firm.

"No," I said, "I don't want things to be like this between us. So, I'm sorry about what happened earlier -"

"No, it's okay," she interrupted, finally relaxing her arm under my grip, "That was no big deal."

"Then what is wrong, Buttercup?!" I exclaimed, "Why are you acting like this? One minute you were about to kiss me and the next, you are like this. What the hell is going on?"

I didn't even realize those words were coming out of my mouth until I said them but they had a full effect. Buttercup looked at the ground, her lower lip quivering slightly.

"It's just that," she said softly, "I cannot date you, Butch."

I took a step closer to her, "Why?"

"Because..."

"Because I'm your teacher? We'll keep it a secret."

"No it's not that!", she bit her lip, "I just can't...date guys."

I gave her a horrified look, "Does that mean you are a -"

"No! Don't get me wrong. There are just...bad experiences that led me to promise myself not to date anyone."

"That's stupid. Because everyone is different."

"I know, but..." she looked at me, "I can't date you, Butch. I'm sorry."

My mouth dropped open in disappointment. And hurt. She turned her back to me and said tersely, "I should have never went out with you."

Nothing could have hurt me more than those mere words. Here was a girl I really liked. And she was speaking such unbearable words.

Those unbearable words made a wave of anger splash over me. I grabbed her hand again and turned her around roughly.

"Okay Buttercup," I said in a low voice, "Fine you don't want to date me. Because of the ghosts of your past. Completely fine. But at least tell me. Tell me what you really feel about me. So that me and my broken heart can live with it!"

She looked at me with frightened eyes then shook her head.

"No. Butch..."

"No? You don't love me?"

"It's not that. It's so complicated."

"What do you mean?"

She examined her nails, avoiding my stare, "My heart and head tell me different things. My head says to take you like my teacher, nothing else. While my heart..."

She blushed and lowered her eyes before continuing.

"My heart tells me entirely different things."

I smiled open mouthed, "Does that mean?"

"Yes, I -"

I didn't let her finish. My inner self wasn't built for patience for things like these. I cut her off by pressing my mouth to hers.

It was the most wonderful feeling. Even if she wasn't kissing me back. After a few seconds, I pulled back to look at her. To my surprise, she leaned up to kiss me.

Now that both of us were involved, it was hard to pull apart. I wrapped my arms around her body, engulfing myself into her while she threw her arms around my neck. Night breeze blew our hair and our clothes, her skirt flapping against my leg as we kissed. Her lipstick had a fruity taste and it was delicious and it made me kiss her more deeply.

She was leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss me, so I lifted her up and seated her on the back of my car. Now we were at eye level. We broke apart to gaze at each other, then started kissing again.

We wouldn't have stopped if our mouths didn't become tired, but they did so we had too. We looked at each other. I grinned at her, making her blush.

"So," I said, "You wanna make this thing work?"

She smiled, "You are the most different guy I've ever met." Then she hugged me. I hugged her back while whispering, "I love you, babe."

"I love you too." she whispered back. I pulled back from the embrace to ask her, "This will be our secret, right?"

"Of course! No one should know about us. I'm not even gonna tell my friends. You are not gonna tell anyone, right? Not even...Derek?"

"Of course, baby," I said and kissed her temple, "You can wholeheartedly trust me."

"I do." she said. I glanced down at my watch and exclaimed, "Whoa! It's way past midnight! We better head back."

I helped her get off the car and then we walked together, hand in hand, to the dormitories. Inside, I asked her, "Guess we'll be seeing each other differently from now on?"

"Obviously." she grinned.

"Well, goodnight then, babe."

"Goodnight." she leaned up and kissed my cheek then went to climb the stairs, while I headed into the ground corridor.

Upon reaching my door, I fished my keys out and opened the door. I was just about to get in when the running heels on tiles made me turn around and I found myself getting kissed my Buttercup all over again. I laughed between kisses, delighted at her sincerity. We broke apart after a minute. This was a teachers' corridor and kissing wouldn't be safe.

She bid me goodnight (with a peck on my lips) and ran back to the stairs. I smiled at her running form, already excited about the things that were going to be between us. I knew that it was forbidden love what we were doing, but somehow, that was the most exciting thing about it.

* * *

Derek snapped his fingers in my face, snapping me back to reality. "Where are you, dude?" he demanded.

Before replying, I looked over his shoulder to the place I had gone into. Buttercup was laughing and chattering away two rows down, occasionally and secretly glancing my way and smiling. I was lost looking at her. I knew I shouldn't be doing that, with our relationship being a secret and all but I just couldn't help. She just was so beautiful and mesmerizing.

"Nothing," I eventually replied to Derek, "I was only thinking." He rolled his eyes at me and went back to his coffee, talking all the time, "OK so while you were thinking deep thoughts, I was wasting my breath telling you all about the hazardous beginners and how they were hazardous."

I shrugged, "I think beginners are the best."

His mouth fell open and was about to speak but I interrupted him.

"I got a complain about you. This girl, Buttercup Campbell complained that your behavior was rude around her. You always acted unfair to her and seemed to hate her. Is that true?" I sat back and folded my arms, waiting for his confused face to register this and answer.

"Oh," he finally said, "That girl with the long black hair and green eyes? No. I don't act rude to her. You know it's how I am. I act rude with everyone."

"But she said you act rude to her. Surely she wouldn't have said that if you treated all of her classmates like that. She wouldn't have specified herself." I pointed out. Derek raised his eyebrows. "Well, okay. I may act more rude to her. But that's because she is the weakest in my class and I love to bark at the weak people."

I stared daggers at him, "Dont do that. You should encourage her to do better. Not be vigilant with her. She would then start hating you and fail in your class on purpose."

"Hmm," he thought out loud, "Maybe you're right." I grinned triumphantly and sat back in my chair. Derek lowered his eyes and stirred his coffee, a mischevious smile coming to his face.

"There is no denying it," he said, "Weak or not, that girl is really hot." Without warning, my hand curled into a fist and I slammed it on to the table, spilling some of his coffee.

"Behave." I said through gritted teeth, "She is your student." Derek was looking at me with widened eyes and said, "Whoa bro, calm down. Calm down." My chest was heaving, my eyes were flaming, at most of the teachers' side was looking bewildered at me from the fist slam but I didn't care. I couldn't tolerate someone disrespecting Buttercup, who by now, had became my first priority here.

I looked at her side and she was looking at me, her face anxious. She must have heard my fist too. I smiled a little, hoping to tell her everything is okay and so that I could cool off a little bit. To my relief, she smiled and blew me a kiss when her friends weren't looking. I smiled back and winked at her, making her blush and giggle. My whole anger just got cooled down in a few seconds.

The bell rang. I picked up my bag and swung it on my shoulder. To my surprise, Derek was looking straight at me, his face observant.

"Dude, I think you are not telling me something."

I pretended to brush off his stupid comment, "I don't know what the hell are you talking about."

"You know only a complete physco would wink and smile at no one." he said, "And you are not a physco. Are you?"

I sighed a long sigh, stalling for time for the perfect excuse. "You know me better, bro," I replied, "I like to play with girls who act stupid around me. So those were one of the those stupid girls. Everybody knows I can't settle a girlfriend." _That is so wrong!_

Derek still didn't look convinced. Ignoring him, I turned around to exit the cafeteria when his voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Well, aren't they students? Isn't that misbehaving as well?"

Derek was my best friend. And even if I had never said it, I loved him and thought of him as my brother. But sometimes, he really gets on my nerves. Like now.

Taking a deep breath, I walked back to him and placed my hand of his shoulder. "Listen," I began, "Those students don't respect the teacher. They don't take him as their teacher. Those girls take me as a good looking guy they want to seduce, which they will never achieve. So misbehaving with such girls is not a bad thing. On the other hand, Buttercup is a really nice girl. She respects her teachers, respects me and you. Misbehaving with that kind of students is not good. See the difference? I hope you understood this, Derek."

"Yeah," he said uncertainly. I smiled and ruffled his brown hair, "Good boy." But behind the smile, I had on a frown. Derek was too close to figure out what I was up to. If I wouldn't be careful, I would totally blew my cover, and get both me and Buttercup into trouble. So I made a mental note to be extra careful onwards, no matter how much mesmerizing Buttercup was.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Buttercup_**

Everything changed. I could hear birds singing in complete silence. Warm sunshine in darkness. Beautiful visions of colourful flowers. I could see everything that made me smile all the time. And the reason behind my constant smile was simple - Butch. My mood was cheery all morning, just because of him, so I couldn't wait to see him in the afternoon, when I would have a class with him.

My friends immediately got suspicious of my smiling course and tried to work up an answer from me. But I just told them I was so happy because my cousin was getting married to her long term boyfriend (There was no such cousin) but I didn't think they believed me. Poor girls. They would never know the truth. Something about the secretive nature of this relationship made me love Butch more.

Today's class was the same as ever. Mr. Norman handed each of us a pistol and told us to shoot at the target in turns. Role number wise. Just like it was done in Combats, the day I still tried to forget.

"Today, I expect everyone of you to excel in this and hit the target," Mr. Norman declared, "Each of you will get three chances. If you wasted away all the three chances, 10 marks will be deducted from your test that I will take later this month." The whole class groaned. I could see why Mr. Norman was Butch's best friend. They had the same tactics in the way of teaching.

"So let's start, shall we?" His eyes wavered over a paper in his hand, "First up, Abigail!"

Abigail was good. And so was Abel. Then Adrian. My role number was 13 so my hands were pretty much sweating when number 10 finished his turn, all of them excelling so far. My hands were shaking so bad, only God knew what was gonna happen when I would hold the gun. Guns were my phobia, that was the truth but I was more afraid of having Mr. Norman insult me in front of the whole class when I would become the first one to waste away the three chances than shooting the gun. I knew I had to overcome this fear to become a good spy. So I took a deep breath, rounded my shoulders, tied my hair in a ponytail and silently prayed.

Brute got the target in the first chance and the whole class applauded for her. She was good in everything, my best friend.

"Next is..." Mr. Norman eyes settled on me before continuing, "Buttercup."

I swallowed hard and stepped forward. The target was probably 6 feet away from me, but it seemed miles away.

Mr. Norman handed me the gun, his face sullen and observant. The whole class was silent, all eyes on me. I swallowed again and raised the gun in front of me. I bit my lip and fired the first shot. The recoil sent me tumbling a little back. It hit the wall above the target. Some people snickered.

"Try again, Buttercup." Mr. Norman insisted. I heaved a breath and raised the gun again and fired. This one ended on the target but pretty far from considering it a success.

Now many people were chuckling. My lower lip quivered.

"Don't give up. You can still do this." Mr. Norman encouraged. I was totally hit by surprise. Whenever I made a mistake in Weaponry, he always scolded me, never encouraged me. Things had definitely changed.

Come on Buttercup, you can do this! I told myself. I raised the gun for the third time, fully prepared for the recoil. My feet firmly planted on the ground. Then, focusing my eyes on the target, I fired the shot, the recoil not affecting me one bit.

The shot hit the target.

My face split into a big smile as the whole class clapped for me. I looked at Mr. Norman and he was also clapping, a smile on his face too.

"Very good, Buttercup." He said. I smiled back, "Thank you sir."

"Girl, you totally rocked!" Brute declared, hugging me. "I know right!" I squealed, "For a moment I thought I was going to miss the third shot too!"

"Well, now you won't have to worry having your marks deducted." Bloom said. I giggled, "That's right." I couldn't wait to tell Butch.

Waiting was always hard for me and my Combats class was the last one for the day and still five classes were before it, so I decided to meet him in his class between units, that was, if he was free and alone.

My prayers were answered. On my way to Communication, I peeked into the Combats classroom and found Butch all alone, sorting through some books. My heart leaped at the sight of him and was screaming at me to run to him and give him a big kiss. So I made up an excuse that I forgot my headband in the previous classroom to escape my friends. They bought it.

I slowly walked the other direction, making them think that I was actually going. I turned around and found then eventually gone. Then taking a deep breath and grinning madly, I ran into the Combats classroom.

"Butch!" I shouted excitedly. He looked up and instantly grinned, "Buttercup."

He opened his arms and I ran into them.

God, I was so excited to see him. I jumped at him and we kissed so deeply as if we had met after years.

Hey! You couldn't blame us. It was pure torture to have each other so close but not be able to do all the things we want to do to each other.

"Oh God. I missed you so much!" I declared.

"So did I babe," he sighed, "It is so hard to have you so near but not touch you or even look at you. I almost got us busted this morning."

"You must be careful!"

"I know!" he said, "But Derek is too smart. One more move and he would have caught us."

"Speaking of Mr. Norman," I said smiling, throwing my arms around his neck, "I've got great news."

I told him all about it. Also how changed Mr. Norman was that morning with me. Gradually, Butch grinned and said ,"My magic worked." I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion and he told me his side of the news, how he had conveyed my complaint to Mr. Norman and had explained it to him to be good to students.

"And he understood?" I marveled.

"Yup," he smiled, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear, "I told you. He is a nice guy. That...rudeness is in his nature."

"Yeah I understand. And I've long forgiven him." I smiled back.

"Great." he said. We gazed at each other for a moment until he checked his watch for the time. "Oh shit!" he declared, "It's 11!"

"Oh no! My class must have started!" I cried, picking up my bag, "I must run back. Bye!"

"Bye babe." he said, dropping a kiss on my head, "See you."

"See you." I replied as I ran away, from him and for class.

* * *

Two months passed in the speed of light since my arrival. The classes were getting easier and fun, except of my weaker subjects which got harder and harder. I was no doubt improving in Weaponry but was failing miserably in Combats. I lost every fight Butch made us do and therefore performed badly in the monthly test. But Butch was too sweet. He gave me passing marks secretly and when I found that out, I felt so lucky to have him, the teacher of my worst subject, as my boyfriend.

Speaking of him, he was becoming my best friend as well. I told him everything, let it be a secret, something bothering me, or asking for advice. He listened so intently and always had good answers that satisfied my heart. A good adviser too, therefore. I even told him about my never ending scuffle with my friends and how I wished to depart from them but he said that I shouldn't do that because after all, they were my only friends. All of that excluding Brute of course. She was an excellent friend. It was not like I was the only one who poured my heart out, he did too. By then, I knew his many secrets and about life. If you know everything about each other, you were bound to love them more.

Anyways, back to the present. Me and Brute were making our way to Combats, the last class of the day. "Buttercup," Brute said nonchalantly, "I just thought of something." I raised my eyebrow, "What?"

"Race you to the class!" Brute shouted, breaking into a run before completing her sentence and before I could register her challenge.

"Hey not fair!" I shouted back and sprinted after her.

Brute got there first. Not because she had a good head start but also because she had really small breasts. We entered the class laughing and still running, until we went across the whole room. There we finally stopped, still giggling and catching our breaths.

"Wow Buttercup," said a male voice behind me, "Do run often." I whirled around to find the owner of the voice to be Ethan, leaning coolly against the wall beside me with his two thug like friends.

"You have a very swollen chest right there," he smirked, "Can't help looking at it." I gritted my teeth, "Shut up and mind your own business."

Ethan left the wall and walked closer to me, making me take a few steps back. "Well, it's not my fault," he said, his smile fading, "A hottie always forces me to speak." And he winked at me.

"Shut up!" I said loudly then murmured, "Pervert." His eyes went wide, "Me? A pervert? Then who was running? Showing all of her boobs in a good view?"

"I..." I trailed off because he had a point. He laughed and so did his friends. I was so humiliated.

Brute was glaring and clenching her fists at Ethan the whole time. Then she pulled my hand and tugged me away from Ethan, "Come on Buttercup. Ignore them."

I let her take me away when him and his friends started cat calling me behind my back.

"What is their problem?!" I exclaimed, once we were a safe distance away, "Why can't they just leave me alone?"

"I think Ethan likes you, Buttercup." Brute replied, "But shows it in an abusive way." I shook my head, "I don't think so. He is an abuser but is not interested in me. A pervert, that what he is." I crossed my arms in front of my chest, "And besides, even if he did like me, I will reject him in the first chance I get."

Brute laughed at my comment and punched my shoulder playfully, "Hey! He's cute."

"And not a good guy at all," I added, "My parents told me to stay away from these kind of guys so he is a big NO for me." "Oh come on Buttercup, smile!" Brute said, smiling herself. I smiled finally, not because she said so, because Butch entered the classroom. We both stopped talking and listened to him as he started the class.

Ethan didn't stop the harassment after that time. He commented about me whenever I got close and cat called, and sometimes whistled, when I walked away, pretending that my ears were blocked. I never had a clever comeback and an answer ready to fight him but Brute did and she always saved me. My other friends, Bloom, Blast and Beautiful, also thought that Ethan liked me but I knew very well that he didn't and only wanted to embarrass me in public. After that Combats fight, he knew that I was very weak, and hot, therefore making me an easy target.

"Hey Buttercup!" Blast called, breaking my thoughts, "Where were you?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Nowhere." A week had passed since mine and Brute's race and we were sitting in the cafeteria at lunchtime, gossiping away.

"Lets stop all conversations. And start a real one. Mr. Andrews." Blast declared. My spoon stopped in mid air on its journey to my mouth. Everyone at our table started giggling, except me.

"Oh let's not talk about him," Beautiful said, "It makes me sad. Knowing he'll never be mine." All the girls went "Awww..." sympathetically. I was starting to get sick.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah he does," Brute said in a no nonsense tone, "I saw him. With this blonde girl."

My eyes widened at her answer. I glared at her and keeping my voice cool, spoke up, "Blonde girl?" Brute looked at me, "Yeah. Hot and curvy. Definitely his type. I saw them a couple of times, talking."

"Well talking to someone doesn't mean you are in a relationship with them!" I exclaimed, more angrily than I intended to. Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing to stare at me. Finally, Brute broke the ice, "Whoa Buttercup. You look LIVID!" I hung my head and pressed it against my hand, "I'm sorry guys. I'm just tensed up because of Ethan."

"Buttercup..." Blast placed her hand on top of mine, "It's okay." All the other girls agreed. I was near tears and I didn't know why.

"Well will you look at that," said Bloom when things went back to normal, "We are out of chips."

"What? I didn't even eat one!" Brute said. I got up quickly. It was the perfect chance to escape and maintain my mental state in privacy. "I'll go and get some." I said, making my way towards the counter.

"Get the spicy ones!" Brute called after me. I went on the counter but found the task a little off hand. A queue was present and I was the 7th person in it. "Oh God..." I mumbled and stood in the queue.

Bored, I looked around and a mirror beside me caught my eye. It was a window really but showed my reflection just like a mirror. I turned to face it and gave myself a once over. There was no uniform here. You just had to wear clothes that fitted your body perfectly and were not long and flowing. In short, something which wouldn't get in the way of your training.

Today, I was wearing all black. A black tank top, over black tights with black trainers. Even my headband was black which held back my waist length black hair that I liked to let down. I smiled at my reflection because everything looked great and turned my attention back to where it was.

After the 3rd person had his turn, my heart started pounding madly in my chest. Three guesses why? Simple, I heard Ethan's voice.

"Hey look who's here!" He said to his friends, all of them sitting at a table very nearby, "The Girl which can turn a good guy into a rapist."

What the Hell? I looked at him, my eyes wide with rage. "Are you psychotic or something?" I yelled at him, "How can you think of such a thing?"

"I'm not thinking," he sneered, "I am planning." He had a devilish grin on his face which managed to scare me. Trying very hard not to look I'm scared, I turned my head away to look in the other direction, the teachers' side of the cafeteria. I immediately saw Butch, sitting with Mr. Norman and some other young teachers, all male. Thank God. I still didn't get who that blonde girl was Brute was talking about. I would ask him. He laughed at some joke which erupted from the conversation, instantly making me smile. I loved to stare at him, especially when he was happy. It was okay for me to stare at him in public because many other student girls did the same.

I was so engrossed in looking at Butch that I didn't hear someone approach me.

"Too busy staring at Mr. Andrews, aren't you?" Ethan whispered in my ear. A chill went down my back by his voice. I quickly stepped away from him. "What are you doing here? Get away from me." I said, in an annoyed voice and looked at the queue. I was now the 2nd person.

"Oh come on Buttercup, I only want to touch you." He said, grazing my shoulder, "Besides, you are already a slut. Luring boys into your trap. Can't you get any better?" I slapped his hand away and stared ahead, on the counter, now it was my turn.

"A bag of spicy chips please."

The lunch lady nodded and went back to get the spicy chips. I waited for her, trying to act calm because my heart was still beating as Ethan was still standing behind me.

"Ooh so you like them spicy," he sneered, "I do too. Except they are girls." He started laughing at his own joke while I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Ethan, get lost," I said in a low voice, and added, "Please." My bag of spicy chips arrived. I quickly took them and started to move away from Ethan but he was blocking my path.

"Move away!" I shouted. He shook his head. When he still didn't budge, I pushed him. Hard. And to my surprise, he went stumbling back. I smiled to myself and headed back to where my friends were sitting.

"You bitch. You whore!" Ethan called behind me, "That's what you are. A stupid slut." He laughed, "I bet you have to take a huge amount of pills everyday! Don't want to get pregnant, now don't you?" His friends laughed with him. I stopped in my tracks at his words, my heart beating wildly in my chest, my hand curling into a fist and my eyes filling up with tears. Without thinking, I turned around and tossed the bag of chips at him as hard as I could. It bounced off from his chest, hardly hitting him, which erupted a new round of laughter.

Ignoring their laughter and sobbing, I ran out of the cafeteria. Not one person stirred from all the commotion because of all the noise, but I didn't care less. I just wanted to get out of there. Away from Ethan, his friends, my friends. In general, from all the people and cry myself until I get satisfied, which could only be done in solitude.

I left the doors of the cafeteria swinging and ran my way to the Combats classroom, the only classroom where I could be alone in peace and without getting into trouble.

I entered the Combats classroom and quickly closed the door behind me. Then I slumped myself against the wall beside the ring, hugged my knees, buried my face into them and cried my heart out.

Never, in my entire life, have I ever met a boy as disdainful as Ethan. I never experienced such blunt rudeness from anyone, let alone a guy. If it was a girl, I could have handled it in a 'girl manner' but this blunt rudeness was from a boy. Someone much more stronger and intimidating than me. I hated all of it. Especially how he didn't care about the publicity of his abuse. As if I was a worthless person whose feelings didn't matter. The rapist thing threw me off good. I never knew such ill mannered boys existed who took such a serious thing lightly.

The harassment couldn't go on. It was too much, for me and for Ethan as well. But I didn't have a really good plan to stop him once and for all. To show him that I was not weak. That I wasn't a person he shouldn't be messing with. The only problem remained...how would I do that? I couldn't shoot him, nor hack his brain with a computer or talk him out of it. The only great thing left was to fight him feverishly. For my revenge for two things. One for the abuse, the other for injuring me in that fateful Combats match. Unfortunately, I sucked at Combats and couldn't even throw a punch deftly.

Fighting physically was a really good way to get revenge. But I was so bad at it, I didn't even know the basics. That made me burst into a fresh round of tears, knowing that there was then no possible way of making Ethan stop the nonsense if I excluded Combats.

I was sobbing quietly behind my knees when I heard the door of the classroom opening. I curled myself into a small ball, hoping against hope that whoever the person was, he couldn't see me. I didn't want to face more humiliation. Unfortunately, that someone saw me and exclaimed my name in a surprised tone. Fortunately, that someone was Butch.

"Buttercup! What is it? What's wrong?!" He vociferated.

I couldn't answer him because of my tight throat. He came over to me and knelt down in front of me.

"Buttercup," he said, frantically, "Please tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying? Someone bothered you? I'm gonna kill that person! Tell me who he or she is! I won't care even if it's a girl-"

"No Butch. Stop!" I finally said, cupping his cheeks into my hands, "It's okay. I'm fine now." I wiped away my tears and tried to smile for his sake. But he wasn't buying it.

"You don't look okay to me." he said softly, wiping away some of my tears from his thumb, "Please tell me. What is it?" I looked away from his, avoiding his eyes as I answered him in a shaky voice, "It's...Ethan."

"Ethan?" Butch's hands gripping my arms tightened a little, "What? Did that idiot bothered you?"

"Bothered is a very small word for this, Butch," I whispered, "More like...abuse.."

Then taking a deep breath, I told him everything.

His hold on me tightened and tightened as more and more words left my mouth. When I finished, I looked for any sign of an emotional reaction on his blank face. Then finally, he burst out in rage.

"I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill that good for nothing scumbug!"

He took both of my hands in his and looked into my eyes, "Buttercup, you don't have to worry about the revenge thing because I'll take it for you. I swear, once I'm through with him, he won't bother you ever again."

"Of course he wouldn't," I replied quietly and continued in a shrill voice, "But if you take my revenge on him, no thought about me will change for him. He would still think of me as a weak girl who depends on others for her defense."

I let go of Butch's hands to cover my face with mine,"I have to be the one to take the revenge," I continued in a muffled voice, "And the best way to do that is to fight him. But sadly, I am so bad at Combats."

I let out another sob. I felt so upset because of the foggy way to success. What kind of a spy would I be if I fail in fighting?

I continued to sob and after a few moments did I realize that Butch was strangely quiet. I uncovered my face from my hands to find him deep in thought, his brow furrowed, his chin resting in his fingers. I stared at him, "Butch?"

He didn't listen to me at first. I shook his shoulder, "Butch! Where are you?" He finally came out of nowhere, "Oh. Nothing actually. I was just thinking about something. And this thing can actually work."

His voice approached an excited tone as he continued, "Buttercup, I've decided I am going to train you. Specially."

Instantly, I got puzzled, "Specially? As in, separately from others?"

He grinned, "Yes. Separately from others." I sighed at his reply, "Don't be so biased."

"I'm not," he took my hand, "With a class of 50, it is impossible to focus on only one person. So, if I taught you specially, my whole focus will be on you. I could then teach you the perfect road to Combats. And then you can fight Ethan if he ever disturbed you again," he squeezed my hand, "And show him you are not a damsel in distress."

I stared at him, mouth agape. I was speechless. "You-you'll really do this? For me?"

He caressed my cheek with his fingers, "I will do anything for you, Buttercup."

I was still so surprised that I didn't react at first. Then I smiled real big and kissed him delightfully. "Oh Butch," I exclaimed, "You are the best ever!" He grinned at me, "That I know of," he said, making me laugh.

"Let's do this after Lights Out. At midnight," he said, "Everyone will be asleep and won't see us and we will have this whole class to ourselves. Also," he took my chin in his hand and gazed into my eyes, "We can spend more time together with each other."

"Brilliant idea," I smiled and gave him a kiss," But don't you think the timings a bit...off? You won't be able to sleep properly. It will be so hard to teach with drowsiness!"

"I know.", he sighed, "But I'll manage. How many days will it take for you to learn? One week? Two weeks? Don't worry, we'll wrap it up in no time."

"I hope I don't take a month."

"Hey. Don't underestimate yourself. With better focus and having the teacher all to yourself, you will get there faster than you can say 'Combats'." I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I would love to have the teacher all to myself."

"And not learn everything needed to take down Ethan?" he added mischievously. I frowned, "Of course. That's the first reason we will fight through the night."

"Great." he said. I rested my forehead against his and traced his cheek with my fingernail. We stayed like that for a while. Not saying anything. Just gazing at each other. Until the bell brought us back to our senses.

"It's my Seniors' class." he declared as we both stood up. "And I have Physics now." I replied. "Guess that's goodbye then." he said. I leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Not for long. Goodbye, Butch." I said and made my way to the door. "Goodbye, babe!" he called back.

Just as I was about to exit, a question rose in my mind. "By the way, when should we start this...nightly routine?" I asked from the door. Butch rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"We should start," he answered, "From _tonight_."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys. First of all, I never knew it was such a big crime to promote your story when hundreds of Fanfiction users do the same. And secondly, if you think I am a bad writer, then completely fine because after all, this is the first fanfiction I'm ever writing. And mind you, a teacher and student relationship is not against the law. And if even it is, I had specifically and clearly stated that Butch was too young to be a proper teacher, he was more or less like the students. If people don't understand such a simple fact, then I don't know what will. And if you guys are losing interest in my story because it is M rated and whatever, then just tell me. I'll stop writing it. I had spent a lot of time and effort on this story to give the readers something new. A new side of the famous green couple. I know some people will not like the story because everyone has a different perspective but those who did, thank you very very much. I am and will always appreciate your reviews and follows, because it gives me encouragement to write more. Thank you very much.**

 **So, here's the eight chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Butch**

Finally, the time I had been waiting for arrived. I had set the time for the private class to be at 1 in the morning. So that I could head straight to bed at 11 after dinner and get some sleep for two hours. I told Buttercup to do the same. That way, we would be freshly awake in the night class and won't wake up late and sleepy in the morning, hopefully.

It was already 1:15 and I was still not ready. I rushed to the bathroom once I woke up at 1, took a shower, got dressed in simple jeans and T-shirt, packed my teaching bag, grabbed my keys and phone, locked the door and ran to the Combats classroom, all done in the speed of light. It was already half past one and I was dreading to see Buttercup all alone in an empty and dark hallway, standing in front of the locked classroom, waiting for me. I crossed my fingers and ran as fast as I could.

To my surprise, Buttercup didn't arrive yet. She was never late, not once. I called her Miss Punctual on our first date. Maybe she still wasn't ready. Girls tend to take longer time getting ready than boys, but still I fished out my phone and texted her, to make sure if she was even coming or not.

Hey. R u coming?

No reply yet. In the meantime, I unlocked the classroom and flashed on one light to avoid suspicion from anybody who happened to pass by. Then I went over the punching bags and hung one from the ceiling close to the source of light. While I was doing this, my phone vibrated. I took it out. She had replied.

Yes. But I am scared.

I sighed and texted back.

Why?

All of this is so secretive. What if someone catches me while I'm going to meet you? What will I say then?

Buttercup, there is no one. I just came here and not a soul was in sight.

Still...how will I get past Brute? What if she wakes up and found me not in bed?

Tell her you went outside for some fresh air.

Ugh. Butch...

Look. Want me to pick you up?

She stopped typing, to think it over. Of course she would say yes.

No.

My mouth dropped open but grinned at the same time. Someone was acting brave.

No? Are you sure?

Yes. I'm coming, Butch. You are right. I'll be there safe and sound.

Great. Can't wait to see you.

Me neither.

She stopped messaging and went offline. I put my phone back in my pocket and continued on my work with the punching bag.

After ten minutes, a knock on the door startled me a little as there was dead silence. I opened the door to find Buttercup, who quickly entered the room. I closed the door, perplexed, "Hey. You okay?"

She looked very scared, "Yeah. I'm-I'm fine," she wrapped her arms around herself to stop her slight trembling, "But it was so scary outside. All dark and quiet. Every little sound was making me jump out of my skin! And it's such a long way from the dormitories to this classroom."

I laughed and hugged her tightly. She rested her head against my chest. "Don't worry, babe," I said, smoothing her hair, "Next time, I'll wait for you downstairs and we can come here together."

"That would be better." she pulled away from me and looked around, "Can we turn on more lights?"

"No," I replied, "Too risky." She frowned and stepped a little closer to me, "I don't like this academy after Lights Out."

"But you went through it after we got back from our first date, remember?" I pointed out while I went for the head table to get my notes.

"We went back...together," she said, following me, "That's why I wasn't downright frightened like tonight."

I got my notes and turned to look at her. She was biting her lower lip and stealing many glances to the door that showed the dark hallway beyond.

I couldn't help it. I laughed, "Don't worry. I'll fight the ghost if it pops up," then I added in a more serious tone, "But right now, you should focus on why are you really here in the first place."

"Yes of course," she said, nodding and tucking her hair behind her ears, "So, where should we start from?"

I turned the pages of my notes until I found what I was looking for. I showed them to her. "See here," I said, "These are the notes I made on you."

"You made notes on me?" she asked, surprised. I smiled and kissed the top her head. She was just so cute. "No, I make notes on everyone," I told her, "So that I can see what the student is doing wrong. Their skills, speed, style, movements. I have everything written over here."

I looked at Buttercup, "According to my notes-"

"I'm bad at almost everything?" she completed my sentence, sheepishly. I shook my head pitifully, "No, babe. You are stronger than you think. I know it." She looked at the floor and wiped her eyes, "I don't know if I can even do this, Butch," she whispered, "If I fail, then I'm so sorry for wasting your time."

I went over to her and instead of saying anything, kissed her deeply. Her body relaxed under my embrace and she wrapped her arms around me. We kissed for a moment until I broke apart and said, "There. Now this will cheer you up. Stop underestimating yourself and get to work. You will never know what you can do unless you try. Always remember that."

She smiled and kissed my cheek, "You really are the best," her eyes traveled from me to the notes, "So, what weaknesses am I showing?"

"Right. You are not bad at everything at least," I said, winking at her, "But you are weak in dodging, speed and good attacks." I stopped speaking and walked around her, observing her body, "You can move swiftly because you are thin, so your speed can become your strength," I continued, "But first, we have to practice the attack moves, cause those are everything in a Combats match."

I went over to the punching bag and punched it lightly, making it sway backward, "First, we will start with something basic, like this punching bag. Now come here and throw the finest punch you can throw."

She came over and punched the bag. It swayed only a little. "Low strength," I said, "But that's okay. Sometimes, it's even rage that can build that strength inside of you. Now, think of Ethan, or any other person that you truly hate and punch the bag with all your might. Ready? Go!"

She shut her eyes and thought of the hated person. She clenched her teeth and her hands balled into fists. Then, with all the strength she could muster, she punched, and the bag went swaying way too far!

"That was awesome!" I declared, applauding, "Do it once more!"

She did it once more. Then again. And again. And again. Until she was throwing a handful of punches on the bag, all successful.

"Great job, Buttercup." I said, grinning, "You mastered one attacking technique." She blushed at my compliment, "Thanks. Finally, I mastered in something in Combats."

"So you will the rest of them," I replied, checking the list, "Now let's move on to some leg action. Shall we?"

Our class merged into the night. We worked full on for three hours straight! Buttercup practiced and practiced until she mastered punches, kicks and some other attacking moves. I was very happy because of things working out so swiftly. Buttercup was a fast learner and the only thing she was lacking was my full focus. When the teacher watched your every move, you were bound to make everything right and that's human nature. Same was her case.

She was willing to learn more but I ended the class at 5 AM by saying that this was enough for one night and it was really late. "You should get some rest, after all the practice." I told her, as I put everything back in their places. She was helping me when she replied, "But I don't want to rest. Not just yet." Smiling, she wrapped her arms around my arm, "I want to spend some time with you."

I turned to look at her and smiled back, "As you wish, babe." I lifted her up and placed her on my head table. And that was where our lips met. The perfect ending to a successful first class.

"Mmm...your lipstick tastes nice." I murmured, "Did you apply it just now?"

"No, I didn't. But I did before coming here," she murmured back, "So you could taste it."

I smiled mischievously, "I love it. But I want to taste you more." My hands traveled from her arms to the base of her blouse, lifting it up to feel the bare waist underneath.

"Yeah. That feels right." I whispered and kissed her skin below her neck. My hands itched to touch more of her skin as I ran those hands on her bare waist. She buried her face in my neck and felt the pleasing ticklish feeling it was creating. Then I returned to her neck once more and worked my mouth on it. She moaned. She was loving it.

I pressed my lips real close to her ear and whispered, "What do you think? Should we take this to the next level?"

She more or less didn't reply because I was still sucking her skin, making her gasp, "I...I.."

I smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

I took my hands from beneath her blouse to her shoulder and pulled the cloth down, revealing her bra strap. I pulled that down too and kissed the skin underneath.

Simultaneously, my hands went back inside her blouse, but made their way slowly upwards, just about to touch her breasts when...

"No Butch! Stop it!"

She shoved me, hard and I went stumbling back. "Buttercup? What the hell?" I exclaimed, surprised. She got off the table and adjusted her blouse, not meeting my eyes, "I'm sorry, Butch. But I can't do this."

"Why-" I stopped myself. Of course she wouldn't be ready. What was about to come next was a really big thing and girls mostly, weren't ready. Especially if they were virgins. So I asked her.

"Are you a virgin?"

She looked at me then slowly, very slowly, she shook her head.

My mouth dropped open, 'You are not a virgin?" She shook her head again, "No I'm not. I lost it to...someone..." she hid her face behind her hands, her voice breaking, "To someone who didn't deserve it."

"Hey," I went over and gave her a hug, "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not." she replied.

"Do you want to talk about it? It's better out than in," I said, "And you know you can tell me anything."

"Of course, I know..." she trailed off, and started inspecting her wringing hands, "I...I'll tell you tomorrow night. Now, it's late and it's already..." she glanced at my watch, "5:15. Day starts at 8."

"Yeah you are right," I immediately replied, "Tomorrow is it then. Let's call it a night."

I offered her my arm. Finally smiling, she took it and leaned up to kiss my cheek, "I love you, Butch."

I smiled back, "I love you too, babe."

Then, arm in arm, we exited the classroom and made our way through the dark hallways. Buttercup was not scared because of me and thankfully, no other person was in sight.

Just as we were about to cross the path cutting off to the dormitories, Buttercup whispered, breaking the silence. "Um...Butch? Can I ask you something?"

I pulled her closer to my side, "Sure babe. Why not?"

"Well, Brute saw you with this blonde girl a couple of times," she said, sounding embarrassed, "I was just wondering...who is she? I mean...you have never mentioned a blonde girl before. So I was just curious."

"Blonde girl?" I said, my brow furrowed in confusion. Then the realization hit me, "Oh...she must be talking about Chloe. She is a member of this academy's management staff and sometimes, I have complaints or mere inquiries because of me being a teacher and all so I go to them. And surprisingly, she is always and the only one free."

"Oh," said Buttercup, "You say she's always free?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe she likes you, Butch."

I laughed at her comment, "No she doesn't. They are just coincidences, our talks, nothing else."

"I'm a girl. I'm pretty familiar with girl behavior," she pointed out, "Maybe whenever she hears you are there, she rushes up to you, instead of doing her work and minding her own business." she sighed and added, "But we don't know for sure."

"Yeah. We don't know what the odds might be." I agreed. She nodded and continued, "Brute also said that this girl...was beautiful and curvy. And that you two looked like the perfect couple as she suited you perfectly. Honestly, I wanted to punch Brute in the face at that time. And I hate that girl for getting shipped with you. I hate it! Only if the world knew the truth, people wouldn't make stupid assumptions like that." she stopped speaking as she noticed me looking at her with a puzzled yet an amused face. Her voice approached an assuring tone as she said, "Oh. I'm so sorry, Butch. I just don't like girls getting coupled up with you. I hate them, no matter who they are. And by the way, this Chloe must be ages older than you. Working in the management office? Well, she must be 30 or so!" she stopped speaking again to realize she had gone off track again. I was biting my lip to resist my laughter. However, she apologized again, "I'm sorry. Chloe must be your friend and I'm speaking about her with you like that. It's just that when I'm with you...it's easy enough to speak my heart out. I'm sorry again."

Finally after her long statements, I spoke up, "No Buttercup, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You can talk with me about whoever or whatever you want, any way you want. I won't judge, but will try to put things right. I know that it must feel hard to hear other girls getting shipped with me. I know, it boils my blood to hear you getting shipped with other guys as well. I hate it too but I resist it, because I know, I'll always be yours and you'll always be mine."

I stopped our walk to gaze into her eyes as I continued, "And about Chloe, I seriously think too she must be older than me. And yeah, she is hot and curvy, there is no denying that. But she'll never be more hotter and curvier than you. I swear Buttercup. I swear that I haven't seen such a beautiful girl like you. Because not only you are beautiful on the outside, but you are from the inside as well. Your personality actually captured my heart. And really, we don't know if Chloe likes me or not. But even if she does," I said, wrapping my arm around Buttercup's shoulders, "I wouldn't give a damn because I know for sure I'll always love one girl and that girl only. And she knows exactly who she is."

Buttercup blushed under my gaze, "Do you really mean it?"

"With the bottom of my heart." I replied, "I love you, babe."

She smiled, her eyes filled with tears of love, "Oh Butch...I love you so much too."

I took her face in my hands and wiped away her tears with the pads of my thumbs. Then tilting my head, I kissed her.

We reached the dormitories and then the stairs that led up. Buttercup turned to me and I embraced her, while we shared a goodnight kiss, long and deep.

"Bye love." she said, kissing my cheek once more. It was becoming my favorite place for her kisses. Besides my lips of course.

"Bye baby." I replied, kissing her forehead. She turned back and climbed up the stairs, disappearing out of sight. I smiled to myself and walked towards my own room, as quietly as a mouse because them teachers had very sharp ears.

Once in my room, I quickly changed and jumped in my bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

"What have I ever done to you?" screamed a voice from the back of the room, which distinctly sounded like Buttercup. I threw my notepad on the table and ran to acknowledge the scene.

It was Buttercup, alright. She was standing pressed against a wall with Ethan in front of her, blocking her way to escape. "Please," she was saying, "Please let me go." He shook her head, and rested his hands on the wall at the either of her head, "And ruin the chance of being this close to your body? No way..."

"Hey!" I yelled at Ethan, taking him by surprise, "Get away from her!" I pulled his collar and shoved him away from Buttercup. I punched his jaw as he came face to face with me. The punch was a powerful one and he fell to the floor, holding his jaw and howling in pain.

"Respect women, you rascal!" I shouted at him, kicking his side. I was LIVID. "This abuse won't take you anywhere! Mark my words."

A dead silence followed my words. Everyone in the class were staring at Ethan and me with shocked faces. I ignored all of them and turned to Buttercup, who also appeared to be shocked.

"Come on, Buttercup." I said, offering her my hand, "Be on your guard when you're around this scumbag."

She looked at me and stammered, "Y-yes, sir." I took her hand, which was slightly trembling, and led her to the front of the room and behind a wall that secured us from view.

Once we were put of earshot, she exploded, "Why did you do that?! That was so unnecessary! He was about to set me free but you had to come along! Now people will suspect something's going on between us, Butch! Because no decent teacher would do something like that for a student! Let alone the worst one in his class!"

She stopped and took deep breaths, glaring at me. I sighed, "Buttercup, I'm sorry, okay? I just couldn't stand you being treated like that. I wish I can be more careful...but this...this was out of my hands. I was only trying to protect you."

Her fuming look softened as she said, "That's so sweet. But I have to be the one to stand up to him. If you saved me everytime, we will be bound to get caught then."

"Yes," I nodded, "You're right. We will have to focus more on our night classes." I grinned, "Are you ready for the second one?"

Finally, she smiled and kissed my cheek, "You bet."

* * *

The following night, I waited for Buttercup by the stairs, just like I promised I would.

The hallway of the teachers' dormitory stretched out before me, looking eerie and silent and I had this strange feeling that someone would soon pop out of a room. And If they did, I would be dead meat.

"Come on Buttercup. Hurry up." I muttered under my breath. Then finally, I heard soft footsteps descending the stairs and Buttercup came into view.

"What took you so long?" I whispered in exasperation as she greeted me with a kiss.

"Long? Butch, I got ready and came down here in exactly 10 minutes..."

"Whatever..." I said and took her wrist, "Let's get going."

We walked together through the dark garden and into the even darker academy. I stopped in front of the corridor that contained the Combats classroom to see if the coast was clear then got in.

Once we were safely inside the dimly lit room, Buttercup asked, "I was wondering...aren't there security cameras out there?"

"There are," I replied, rummaging in my bag for the notes, "But I disable them before coming over here."

She stared at me, aghast, "You can actually disable the security cameras?! Are the teachers allowed to do that?"

"Of course not," I grinned, "Actually, Derek and I once sneaked up into the security room to hack those cameras. We both are great pranksters, you know. Both as students and teachers. So we usually carried out pranks on people, who held a grudge against us, at night but the security cameras got in the way. This place is crawling with them. So eventually, we decided to hack the security system."

I smiled at the memory and continued, "So one day, we succeeded in going to the security room without causing suspicion. You see, that room does not contains any humans. There are highly developed computers that control the security of the academy. Derek, who besides weapons, is also a pro with computers. He hacked the computers and we found out the code that disabled those cameras. Then it was no problem at all. Whenever we planned to carry out a prank on someone, Derek or I simply disabled the cameras before carrying it out. One day, we paid back Mr. Johnson, our chemistry teacher for giving us detention twice unfairly, by filling the lab with a horrible acrid smoke from one of the chemicals and writing really rude words for him on the board. God, the shock he recieved when he opened it in the morning! The smoke was still in full effect and caused him to have a coughing fit and our messages threw him off really good!"

I burst out laughing, as I still remembered Mr. Johnson's expression. When I stopped did I realize Buttercup's presence. She was looking at me with an exasperated yet slightly amused face.

"Wow, my simple question brought back lots of memories, huh?" she said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah. It did. Derek's my best friend. We definitely created a lot of memories."

"That's great. But, what you did for your teacher was a really mean thing. And also, hacking the security system is not a nice thing either."

"Well Miss Goody Goody," I said sarcastically, "He deserved it. We only set pranks on people who deserved it, mind you. Believe me, Mr. Johnson was hated by almost every student."

"Ok then," she smiled and ironically batted her eyelashes at me, "If you say so."

I laughed, "Great. Now let's get down to business. Okay, so tonight you got to learn..."

Our night class progressed without incidents but it wasn't as successful as the previous one. It took Buttercup a good full hour to master the first basic step of some tactics and for me, a lot of patience. I was often dangerously close to yelling at her but I reminded myself in the nick of time that she was just a human being with a normal brain. She couldn't master everything at the same time.

"Okay Buttercup, I think that's enough." I told her. She stopped striking the attack pose and looked at me with concern.

"Butch, are you okay?" she said, coming over to me, "You don't look good."

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied, brushing off her hand which reached to feel my forehead, "I'm just sleepy." But honestly, I did feel the symptoms of a fever, caused by fatigue most probably. I wasn't used to be a night owl and all this patience was draining the energy out of me. What I needed was my comfy bed and peaceful sleeping.

"Ok, I do feel a little feverish," I admitted, "But that's because I'm not used to waking up at nights."

"But you just said you and Mr. Norman did pranks on people in the dead of the night, even as teachers." she said, raising her brow.

"Our pranks weren't often," I said, rubbing my eyes, "They were like...once a month?"

"Oh Butch, I'm so sorry," she said, "It's because of me your missing out on your night's sleep. We shouldn't do this anymore. Ethan can come to his senses soon, don't worry."

Then she gave me hug, hoping that would help me feel better. I wouldn't have found a better girlfriend than her.

"No Buttercup. These nightly classes were my idea, remember?" I said, hugging her back. The warmth did felt nice though. "We won't stop. You will pull off every trick you need to. All you need is time. And what I need is to stop complaining too much. So, I'm sorry."

She grinned, "I thought I was the complainer."

I grinned back, "We're even then." and pulled her more close to me.

"We need to get back," she said, taking hold of my hand, "And you should get a nice rest. That will clear things up a bit."

"Yeah you're right," I told her, "But seriously, I don't feel that sick. I'm literally fine, Buttercup."

She teasingly shushed me and led me out in the dark hallway. We made our way across the silent lobby and onto the next hallway which stretched out towards the garden.

And that's where I heard it. Shuffling footsteps. Coming from around the corner of the same hallway and whoever was making them was about to appear in front of us.

"Quick! Behind this vending machine!" I hissed at Buttercup and pulled her with me to hide behind the machine.

"What is it?" she demanded. "Someone's not in bed," I hurriedly told her, "Be quiet, okay? They won't find us then, hopefully."

The footsteps sounds became clearer as the person approached our vending machine until he or she stood directly in front of it. I held my breath and tried to stay still and silent. Buttercup was slightly shaking against me, but she too was quiet.

Seconds moved by in a snail's pace and the person was still standing in front of our hiding spot. One peek behind it and we would be as good as dead. No teacher, let alone a student, was allowed in this building after lights out.

 _Move!_ I screamed at them from the inside of my head. _Get away from there!_

Finally, miraculously, the person moved. I strained my ears to hear the footsteps and was relieved to find them fading in the distance.

"Come on," I said to Buttercup, who had her eyes widened the whole time, "Let's go back to the dormitories quickly."

We stepped away from the vending machine and went the opposite direction to the person, as quietly as mice.

But the person must have sharp ears because he was coming back at us. Fortunately, I did too.

I frantically looked around to where we were. No good hiding spots. There was only one thing left to do.

"Run!" I whisper shouted at Buttercup. Her mouth fell open, "Run?" I nodded, quickly grabbed her hand and sprinted towards safety as fast as my long legs that were great for running could carry me.

I took a turn and ran swiftly through the dark hallway, Buttercup right behind me. We didn't stop running for what seemed like eternity when I realized that I had made a big mistake. We reached a dead end, the janitor's room on the wall ending it all.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed, "I took the wrong turn!" And to make matters worst, I could hear the quick footsteps again which were now loud enough that even Buttercup could hear them.

"Butch!" she declared, "In here! This classroom is unlocked!" I dived in after her in the dark room and shut the door behind me.

It was completely dark in there. So dark, I could only see black. Buttercup huddled against me, burying her face in my chest, "Oh I don't like this," she moaned. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, listening, my heart beating wildly against Buttercup's. The person was right outside the classroom, judging by the sounds.

Then I heard...dead silence. _Is he gone already?_ I wondered to myself as I sneaked a peek from the door. The corridor beyond was deserted, showing no sign of even a shadow.

I pulled back and beamed at Buttercup, "He's gone. Whoever it was is gone. Let's get ou -"

I was cut off as someone turned on the lights, completely blinding us.

We were caught.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovely readers! I am very sorry for updating very late. But as you know, life is a roller coaster. It sometimes keeps you extremely busy or immensely free. But I promise, I won't update anymore new chapters this late and only sigh a breath of relief once I finish the story :D**

 **So here's the next chapter. I hope you all will enjoy it! Oh, and DO REVIEW. Your reviews are things that make writing fun and give me encouragement. So, enjoy! :)**

* * *

 ** _Buttercup_**

I screwed my eyes shut and protected my face with my hands while hoping against hope that things didn't go wrong.

 _Please let it be okay. Please let it be okay,_ I continuously prayed but came to a halt when I heard Butch cry out in surprise.

"Derek! Dude, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"You almost gave me a heart attack too! What are you doing here?" demanded Mr. Norman.

"Me? What are you doing here?" Butch exclaimed. Slowly, very slowly, I opened my eyes and revealed my face, to see the scene in front of me.

Mr. Norman was staring at me, with his mouth dangling open. He looked kind of like a deer caught in headlights. And Butch was staring at Mr. Norman, his face aghast.

"Dude...Derek..." he said, still in a surprised voice, "You should have called out or something! Why did you act like a creepy stalker? I know you do it with people you want to stalk but me? Why me?!"

"Oh shut up, Butch. Enough about me," Mr. Norman retorted and motioned at me with his head, "What is she doing here? You know students aren't allowed out of bed after Lights Out."

"So are teachers." Butch pointed out.

Mr. Norman looked at him as if he was crazy, "Bro! How can you be so biased?"

"I'm not biased!" snapped Butch with frustration, "I'm only saying what's true. Teachers are also not allowed out of bed at this time of the night."

"So you are pointing me out? Saying that I'm breaking the rules and being wrong, aren't you?"

Butch pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a very annoyed sigh, "Listen Derek," he began, "I'm not only pointing at you. I'm also pointing at myself, okay?! Us teachers. So if we are breaking the rules then what's the point blaming a student?"

He had a point though.

Mr. Norman narrowed his eyes at him, "There's something definitely wrong about you, Butch. You are behaving quite...differently these past few days. Are you sure everything's alright?"

I let out an involuntary gasp and quickly covered my mouth to suppress it. However, Butch was holding his ground as he looked at Mr. Norman from eye to eye.

"I'm pretty sure everything's alright." he said calmly, "Though I'm not sure about you."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Mr. Norman. The tension that filled the air was very intense and I feared a fight was going to break out in the upcoming minutes.

"Well firstly, why were you roaming around at night?" asked Butch, a corner of his mouth turning up. I watched in silent horror as Mr. Norman's hands clenched into fists by his sides. The last thing I wanted was to have these best friends to beat each other. And all because of me. I had to stop this argument to go on further.

"Me?!" Mr. Norman snarled at Butch, "What are you doing with a girl -"

"Mr. Norman, please sir," I interrupted, stepping forth for the first time in the event, "I'm very sorry to be out of bed at this time. But let me explain. I -"

"You don't have to explain anything, Buttercup," Butch interjected, "Derek can go first..."

He was teasing him of course. But Mr. Norman couldn't see that. He was only getting angrier and angrier.

"Bu - I mean Mr. Andrews, please, don't push it," I begged and also secretly prayed in mind that Mr. Norman didn't notice my mistake of calling Butch by his first name.

I turned to Mr. Norman, and in a rush, told him everything, "Let me explain, sir. You see, there is this guy who bothers me a lot. A lot is a very small word actually. He has crossed his boundaries with a very large margin. It was getting very unbearable so I decided I had to do something about it. The only thing that came in my mind was to fight him and knock him off so badly that he never thinks of bothering me ever again. But the unlucky thing is that I am really bad at Combats and he is very good at it. So I asked Mr. Andrews -"

"And I decided to help her after listening to her problem," Butch continued for me, as I caught my breath, "So I thought about giving her private lessons. But the class was not allowed to be in teaching premises after working hours. Therefore, the only thing left to do was hold these private classes after Lights Out, after everyone has gone to sleep. So that's why we were here and were just heading back to the dormitories until you showed up like a killer or something."

Mr. Norman glared at him. He still hadn't cooled down. I wanted to reason with him but I was not on casual terms with him. Even though he was my boyfriend's best friend, he was still my teacher. So, like a sensible person, I kept my mouth shut. Speaking would only lead to shouting.

"You forgot Butch..." he said, "How could you?"

"Forgot what?" Butch asked, confused. Mr. Norman sighed and shook his head, looking disappointed.

"Tonight was supposed to be a prank night!" he declared, "That's why I was out in the first place! I can't believe you forgot."

"Ohhh," said Butch, his eyes widening, "Now I remember. The prank that we, mostly you, were planning. Dude, I'm so sorry I forgot. These nightly classes are throwing me off real good. You know I'm not used to be awake at night," A pang of guilt jolted my heart, "That's why I didn't remember."

"It's okay, chap," said Mr. Norman, smiling and finally calming down, making me flood with relief, "So, let's do this!"

"Sure thing!" Butch grinned at him, the tension between them turned into excitement, "But first, let me drop Buttercup off to the dormitories. Then we can go to our destination. Unless..."

He turned around to look at me, and added, his eyes twinkling, "She wants to come along too."

Mr. Norman and I got confused. I pointed at myself, "Me? Why would you want me to come? Mr. Andrews, it's yours and Mr. Norman's plan. I can't -"

"Oh Buttercup, quit being a prissy," he interrupted me, "And come along. I want you to see the prankster side of myself I've been telling you about earlier, in action."

I smiled, bigger than I meant to. If I went along, it would surely be so much fun. Plus, I was curious to know who the victim was. Hopefully, it wasn't one of the persons I liked here or it would be a really sorry sight.

I opened my mouth to accept the invitation but Mr. Norman vociferated before I could say anything.

"Why are you dragging her into this, Butch? This is supposed to be our plan, you know..."

"Derek, please," said Butch, "You are objecting too much so unnecessarily. I only want her to experience something in live action I told her verbally."

"But can we trust her to keep her mouth shut?" put in Mr. Norman, nastily. Butch glared, "Yes. I trust her. That's why I invited her in the first place. And can you please talk nicely?"

Mr. Norman crossed his arms but didn't say anything. I felt for sure he hated my guts, more now that his best friend had invited a third person to their prank party. But he was right too, though. It was their personal business. But how could I say no when Butch was inviting me so eagerly and I could get a chance to take part in something exciting for a change?

So when he turned around and said, "So, will you come or not?", I gave him a sweet smile and answered, "I don't see why I should refuse."

Butch beamed at my answer, "Great! Then we should set off. It's already three in the morning."

I smiled and nodded at him. Mr. Norman, however, didn't look happy at all. He grunted and said, addressing Butch only, "Let's get going." With that, he turned around and started to walk, leaving us to follow him.

"Let's go, Buttercup." said Butch, wrapping his hand around my waist and planting a silent kiss on the side of my head. Then we broke apart and followed Mr. Norman, without further moments.

They led me down to the garden and took the path to the dormitories, then turned left to another path which led at the back of it. With this change of direction, I now knew exactly who they were planning to play a prank upon.

The backside of the dormitories consisted of a large cabin, standing all alone in the vast area of grass, and looking truly important because of the isolation. This cabin served as the living quarters of Mrs. Hoffman, the Principal of this academy.

Instantly, my heart got filled with dread as her cabin came into view. I liked Mrs. Hoffman, she was really nice and therefore, couldn't stand the chance of seeing her as a victim of a cruel prank.

"You are gonna prank Mrs. Hoffman?" I whispered to Butch. He nodded, grinning, "Yes. Simply can't wait."

I looked at him in horror, "But she is so nice! And what if we get caught pranking the Principal? Who is like, the most important person over here?!"

"Oh we'll be fine," said Mr. Norman, overhearing us, "And no. She is not nice. Not at all. You must have met her only once, I presume? On your first day? Well let me tell you, she acts nice to every new student and their parents on the first day. If you get to know her after that, you will be glad that we are pulling this prank."

"But what did she do?" I asked.

"For one thing, she scolded us two at a teachers' meetings, calling us rowdy and the most unserious teachers she has ever seen." Butch answered, shrugging, "But we are as serious as any of the other teachers. Aren't we, Derek? We were only presenting our opinions on the situation that led to the meeting and she said we were unserious! That woman!"

"You won't like her at all, kiddo." said Mr. Norman, ticking me off a bit by calling me 'kiddo', "And if you want proof, go talk to her or ask her about something. Then quietly observe her very different attitude."

"Okay, I'll do that." I said uncertainly as we reached the back of the cabin. All of its lights were off and it stood in complete darkness and silence.

"So the plan goes like this," Butch explained as Mr. Norman started to search for something in the backpack he was wearing, "See that window over there? The circular one? That is the window of her bedroom and directly below it is her bed, the head side - "

"But how did you found this out?" I interrupted, unable to control myself.

"It's simple, isn't it?" Butch answered with a smirk, "We peeked through that window to see what's inside. Of course, we would have checked on every obstacle beforehand if we want our prank to be successful, don't you think?"

"Yeah. You're right." I said, nodding, though having a bad feeling in my gut about all this. I didn't know why. Maybe it was because I never indulged in such activities.

"Yeah. So, we will do everything with great precaution," he continued, "And we will reach through that window and dump a big bag of - "

"Found it!" declared Mr. Norman, cutting off Butch in mid-sentence and holding a big plastic bag which was sealed at the brim. And inside the bag was unequivocally...

"Dirt," said Butch, taking the bag from a grinning Mr. Norman to show it to me, "Lots of it. And it's slightly damp. To make her face get smudged badly. It will be an improvement, to be honest."

Both he and Mr. Norman cracked up laughing at the joke, while I stared anxiously at the bag of dirt. It didn't seem to have pebbles or any kind of rocks, thank goodness, but it was still full to the top. Poor Mrs. Hoffman...

"Okay Derek, let's wrap this up quickly." said Butch, handing Mr. Norman the bag. We all looked at the window, which was open, showing a dark room inside with a barely visible ceiling, I was too short to see it properly.

Suddenly, Mr. Norman slapped his forehead and exclaimed softly, "Shit! That window is too small for us to reach through! Why didn't I notice it before?!"

Both Butch and I stared at him, transfixed then turned to look again at the window. He was right, it was too small.

"Great. Just great..." muttered Butch, angrily running his hand through his hair, "How come we only noticed it just now?" he said, glaring at Mr. Norman, who threw up his hands.

"Hey! You were also in on this prank, you know!" he snapped, "But as your pretty eyes can see, we can't even reach the window properly, let alone get through it."

"Ugh, man." Butch sighed, with heavy disappointment in his voice, "Guess we should come up with another strategy. Now there is no point in continuing this one."

"Yeah. You are right," said Mr. Norman, looking at the window sadly, "It would have been so much fun. I guess better luck next time."

Even though I felt dreadful and deep down inside just wanted this prank to be cancelled, I felt extremely sorry for the two guys. They were so much looking forward to it and now the disappointment on their sad faces was getting unbearable. I knew I felt sorry for Mrs. Hoffmann, but I felt even more sorry for them. It was true. Nothing could be done now to get on with this prank. That was for sure.

Unless...

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and quietly observed them, as Mr. Norman packed the bag of dirt into his backpack, grumbling to himself, while Butch leaned against the wall of the cabin, staring off in distance. Lost in thought.

With their attention not on me, I surveyed their bodies. Mr. Norman was an inch or two shorter than Butch but had a stocky build with great muscles. On the other hand, Butch was tall, lean and had an athletic body. None of them could fit through that window undoubtedly. As for me, I was petite and slim. Come to think of it, I could easily fit through that window and perform the prank for them if they lifted me up, because I couldn't reach it even on my toes. However, this task was highly dangerous and doubtful. But again, I would have given anything in the world to vanish the looks of such utter disappointments off their faces, especially Butch's...

"Hey Buttercup," he said, breaking into my thoughts, "Look. I'm really sorry to drag you into an unsuccessful prank. And ruin the good image you had of me. If only we were a little more careful -"

"No, wait." I interrupted, "I - I have an idea." Butch raised an eyebrow at me while Mr. Norman grinned excitedly, forgetting his backpack.

"What?" they asked in unison.

I took a deep breath and announced, "I can do it for you. I'm small and thin. I can easily fit through that window."

After I said those words, I started doubting everything. Anything could go wrong in a flick of a second, considering the fact that I hadn't done a single prank in my life. But I only said that because of Butch. He was doing so much for me. Staying awake at night just for me, even if it didn't suit him. Working with utmost patience with me because I was so far behind. Doing all of this just so I could increase my reputation and fight the boy I desired to. I owed him too much. Helping him tonight was just a small proportion in the field of that owing, but it was a start, and I couldn't help but grasp the opportunity before it passed by in the speed of light.

As my heartbeat got faster, I stared at the pair of them as they stared back at me, their mouths gaping.

Then finally, Butch broke the ice, "You will help us, Buttercup? Even though you didn't feel this to be right?"

I smiled at him, "Mr. Andrews, you invited me to this adventure and I can't just sit around and do nothing, can I?"

Mr. Norman looked at me then at Butch, then back to me again, when his face split into a big grin.

"That's so great then! Let's get started! We don't have much time!"

Refilled with the same energy he had before, Mr. Norman dashed off to his backpack and began looking for the bag of dirt, his back to us.

"Are you sure about this, Buttercup?" Butch asked anxiously, taking hold of my hand.

"Of course, Butch." I whispered, squeezing his hand, "You are doing so much for me. And I have to do something in return. I know this help is small, but at least I'm returning some favor."

"Well if you say so. Thanks," he replied, lifting my hand and kissing my fingers.

"You can't reach that window too," called Mr. Norman, walking towards us, the bag in his hand, making Butch quickly drop my hand.

"Yes, I will obviously need a boost up," I said.

"No problem. Butch and I can give it to you. Now let's do this!" said Mr. Norman, enthusiastically.

All three of us walked closer to the cabin until we were standing underneath the sacred window.

"Now listen. This is necessary to know." Mr. Norman said, handing me the bag, "When you go inside her cabin, make sure you dump the dirt all at the same time, not delicately like you do for flour when your baking. If you did it like that, she will wake up and catch you red-handed faster than you can say 'Spy', okay? So be very careful."

"Got it, Mr. Norman. Don't worry." I assured him. After taking a deep breath and pulling stray strands of my hair out of the way with my slightly shaking hands, I declared firmly, "I'm ready. Let's do this."

"Are you sure you don't want to think this over again?" asked Butch, with concern.

"Oh Mr. Andrews, I'm perfectly fine with this."

"Yeah, Butch. Let her be and do the task for us," added Mr. Norman. Butch stared at him in mock surprise and shrugged, finally giving in.

"You place one hand on my shoulder and the other on Butch's and we'll lift you up." Mr. Norman instructed. I obeyed, placed my hands on their shoulders and lifted myself up. They both grabbed my legs respectively and gave me a boost up until I was standing on their hands, now 11 feet above the ground. Suddenly, I almost slipped off balance and cried out softly, making Butch gasp but he and Mr. Norman quickly regained their posture until I was standing firm. Quickly grasping the window to avoid further incidents, I scrambled inside, clutching the bag tightly, and just as I predicted, it was an easy fit.

"Excellent!" I heard Mr. Norman whisper happily.

The Principal's bedroom was very spacious but I couldn't see much because of the darkness. Trying not to make a sound, I looked below me and found Mrs. Hoffman sleeping on her back, peacefully and formally. My heart tinged with guilt and worry as I positioned the bag directly above her face and silently opened it. I closed my eyes and turned the bag upside down, throwing it all just the way Mr. Norman said to.

Everything seemed to work in slow motion. The second I emptied the bag, I gave a hard kick on Mr. Norman's supporting hand and they pulled me down.

"I did it!" I told them, breathlessly. They grinned and were just about to appreciate me when an ear piercing scream filled the air...

"We have to run! Come on!" shouted Butch as sirens started to blare. She probably had them in her room in case of emergencies.

We took off towards the dormitories but Butch halted, making us stop too.

"This way!" he yelled, sprinting at the very corner of the backside of the dormitories, with us on his heels.

He stopped in front of a small tool shed and ushered us inside, closing the door behind him.

It was very dark inside the shed, the only source of light being the little window throwing in some moonlight. We huddled on that window to see what was happening outside.

On the sound of the siren, many teachers and security guards came running up to the principal's cabin, all looking very anxious. Mrs. Hoffman, wearing a flowery nightgown and looking extremely livid and disheveled, with dark brown splotches decorating her face, was now waiting on the front door with her hands on her hips.

The people who came to aid stared in shock at Mrs. Hoffman's face, until she snapped.

"What are all of you looking at? Someone tried to prank me and I want all of you to search every nook and corner of the academy to find the culprit!"

A teacher standing close to her, I recognized him as my Computers' teacher, Mr. Webster, upon closer inspection, laughed nervously.

"Mrs. Hoffman, ma'am," he began in a soft voice, while she fumed at him, "It was just a little prank. And most probably set by a student. All of us teachers can question them in the morning."

"Yes. It's so late now. And it's a working day tomorrow." Somebody added from the big crowd.

"The student was breaking school rules and he or she won't get away with it." Another put in.

The Principal waved aside their suggestions and assurances, "Don't give me excuses! Give me the pranksters! Right now!"

Many people attempted to begin again until she held up her hand, silencing them.

"I don't want to listen to any of you. Stop stalling and start searching!" she shouted.

Inside the shed, Mr. Norman turned to face me, grinning, "Now do you see what a terrible woman she is?"

I didn't answer. I was too surprised to speak. Yes, now I definitely did she see how terrible and heartless she was. Didn't she care about the staff and the tiring day they had to face ahead? What was she? Queen of this place or something? I felt very sorry for the faculty, as they walked in different directions to start searching, with her still standing on the threshold of her cabin, watching them like a hawk. I was now very glad that we pulled that prank.

"She's horrible!" I agreed, when I finally found my voice, "I can't believe how horrible she is..."

"I know," said Butch, "Poor people. Which reminds me...anybody could check the shed and catch us. You know what she said..."

He continued in his best Mrs. Hoffman's impression, " _Search every nook and corner of the academy to find the culprit!_ "

Mr. Norman and I cracked up laughing. Butch really did have a wicked sense of humor and I didn't like the Principal any longer.

Suddenly, the realization of the situation hit me. He was right! Anybody could catch us!

"Oh, no...what are we going to do? We can't go outside. There is a big crowd of people outside, all searching for us!" I exclaimed with worry, my hands pressed on my cheeks. Butch grinned and patted my shoulder, "Don't worry. Wait till you see this."

He walked across the tiny little shed and pushed aside some gardening materials. Then he did something to the wall with his finger. Drew a pattern or something.

Then, to my astonishment, a rectangular piece of wall slipped inside the wall beside it, and the teachers' dormitories were revealed!

"Wow," I breathed, "That's so cool!"

"I know, right!" he replied, smiling, "It's kinda mine and Derek's secret, actually, so..."

"Your secret is safe with me." I assured him, "Now what should we do?"

"Well, you run up as fast as you can to your dormitories," said Mr. Norman, "Students won't be awake because the siren alarms are planted in the teachers' rooms only. Meanwhile, Butch and I will join the search party. Nobody will suspect us because there were so many people out there. It's as simple as that."

"Okay. Great..." I replied, "Well, I guess I should be going. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Buttercup." Butch answered, winking at me, "Sleep tight."

"Hey Buttercup," called Mr. Norman, startling me. He never called me by my name so warmly. Especially tonight since now.

"Thanks." he continued, smiling at me, "Without you. We wouldn't have pulled that prank. I'm really glad you came with us and I'm really sorry if I treated you like a third person. You are fun and very helpful. Thank you for everything."

I beamed at him. I was really starting to like him. "Your welcome, Mr. Norman. Thank you too, and Mr. Andrews, for inviting me to this adventure. I felt like a real spy tonight."

"Well, now you have had the experience." Mr. Norman laughed.

"You better go now, Buttercup." Butch said, checking the hallway, which appeared to be deserted, "People can show up at any moment..."

"Okay. Bye Mr. Andrews." I said, waving at them, as I backed out in the hallway, "Bye Mr. Norman. Thanks for tonight."

"No problem, Buttercup," said Mr. Norman, grinning. I grinned back, turned around and silently took the stairs.

Now that the fun was over, I realized how sleepy I had become. Thankfully, the boys' dormitories were undisturbed and so were the girls'. I quietly opened my dormitory and stepped inside, the things laid exactly where I left them. I liked our dormitory clean and in order while Brute didn't seemed to care.

I found her sound asleep, making me sigh. I so wanted to tell Brute everything. It was all so exciting. She would have loved to hear that I helped prank the Principal with Mr. Norman and Butch.

She was a prankster herself. Kind of like the female version of Mr. Norman. They made a cute couple though...

I quietly changed into my nightgown, not wanting to wake her. I didn't want to spill Butch's and Mr. Norman's secrets when they trusted me with them so wholeheartedly. Besides, if I told Brute, my other friends would somehow get to know all about it and I didn't want them to know.

I tiptoed to my bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Everything started to get better. Firstly, the faculty failed to find the culprits who played the fateful prank, namely me, Butch and Mr. Norman. They suspected neither Butch nor Mr. Norman, as they were teachers, and also because they expressed their sorrows directly to Mrs. Hoffman so heartily that she lifted every ray of suspicion she had for them. It was a clever move.

They didn't catch me too. The next morning, before classes, the teachers divided the student body into three groups according to their levels - beginners, intermediates, and experts. They surveyed us, looking for a guilty or a troubled face. However, I showed neither when they looked at me, and gave them such a blank stare that they didn't give me a second glance. Though looking lost and confused from the outside, I was relieved and happy for not being found. Acting classes did come in handy sometimes.

Secondly, Mr. Norman had started being on very friendly terms with me, while I did the same. He now never scolded me, but encouraged me and also delighted me by saying that I was definitely improving in Weaponry. I couldn't believe this piece of news but it was true.

The third thing weighed the other things down in the weight of excitement. Parent Teacher Conference was approaching and I was dying to meet my parents. I had never stayed this long away from home and I really missed them. I just couldn't wait to hug them tightly and introduce them to everything and everyone that I happened to meet in this new life.

My friends were excited too and so was Butch. The teachers' families also visited to meet them, so I added another thing on the list I couldn't wait to do - meet, or at least see, Butch's family.

Brute had a little sister of four. She was very cute in the pictures Brute had on her phone. I couldn't wait to meet her as well.

Also, two days before the Visiting Day, my parents promised me that they would try to reach early, so they could meet every one of my teachers (I would save Butch for last) and get familiar with my new life.

So, amid all the excitement, tension, and waiting, the two days seemed to pass at a snail's pace.

* * *

I stood on my tiptoes in an attempt to look over the sea of people's heads as I looked for my parents. I skimmed the people coming in from the front gate and there was no sign of Mum and Dad. I sighed. They had promised to come at 8 but it was already 9 and they had still not arrived...

It was finally the Visiting Day, which rose like the Sun, showing its face after continuous nights in Antarctica, making the habitats joyous. Students and staff alike, were gathered in the main hall, waiting for their families as they arrived. I looked sadly at Beautiful, who was hugging her mother and her older brother, looking very delighted. Bloom was telling her parents all about her tests and introducing various teachers to them. Blast was acting overexcited, as she put her arms around her father and grandfather and led them to the cafeteria. I was introduced to all of these families and they were very nice people. I felt hopeless.

Next to me, Brute was looking equally hopeless. Her family also didn't arrive yet. We waited, side by side, for our families. Finally, I saw a familiar figure walking through the main gate. It was my mother!

"They're here!" I yelled excitedly to Brute, not taking my eyes off my Mum.

"So are mine!" Brute replied in the same manner and we both sprinted off to meet our people.

"Mum!" I shrieked as I approached her. She saw me and broke into a big grin, "Buttercup! My princess!"

I threw my arms around her and gave her a tight hug, "Oh Mum! I missed you so much!"

"So did I, dear! I felt so worried about you all the time these months!" she declared, pulling back, "I just couldn't stop thinking what you would be doing at the moment. It felt so bizarre."

"I know, Mum. It felt strange to live without you too," I looked over her shoulder and demanded, "Where's Dad?"

"Oh, he is trying to find a place in the parking area. That place is overloaded with cars!" my Mum said, making me laugh.

"I hope he gets here fast. I can't wait to meet him and show you guys this place around!" I replied, excitedly. At the same moment, my heart gave a leap as I saw my Dad walk in.

"Dad!" I screamed, engulfing him in a tight hug too. He hugged me back just as tightly and said in a voice with an edge, "My little girl. Can't believe you are not little anymore."

"Aww, Dad." I said and kissed his cheek, "I'll always be your little girl, you know. Even when I get frail and old." I turned and took their hands in mine.

"Come on," I said, as they beamed at me, looking so independent and grown up, "I want you to meet my friends. Then my teachers. Then I'll show you the whole academy."

"Great! Let's go then!" Mum exclaimed.

"By the way, what took you guys so long?" I asked as I led them to Brute and her family.

"The usual. Traffic." Dad answered, "And Boston is a long way off."

"Oh. Okay."

Brute smiled big at the sight of me and my parents and rushed over with her Mum and little sister.

"Mum, this is Buttercup, my best friend." she introduced. I shook hands with her mother and pinched her sister's cheek heartily. Then I offered an introduction of her to my parents. They seemed to like Brute very much. She was good natured and humorous. Of course they would have liked her. And her Mum also liked me. It was a happy moment.

I took my parents around, introducing them to my friends and then the teachers.

All of the teachers greeted my parents politely and told them I did good in class when my parents asked them about my progress. Thank God. Until then, only Mr. Norman and Butch were left.

I saw Mr. Norman talking to an elderly lady with a student beside her. We waited for them to leave and when they did, I led my parents over to him.

"Hello, Mr. Norman!" I greeted him with a smile, "These are my parents. This is Mr. Norman, my Weaponry teacher."

"Nice to meet you both." he said, politely shaking their hands.

My mum gave him a confused smile, "Mind me to ask you, but, are you new to this academy? Because you look very young."

I stared at her, shocked. How could she ask him such a direct question?! Fortunately for us, Mr. Norman laughed.

"Yes actually. I started this year," he answered, "I got employed for the Weaponry teacher once I was finished with this academy."

My mum nodded at him, like in understanding. But I knew exactly what she was thinking. _What's the use of getting a Spy Degree when you wouldn't even become one._

"So, how is Buttercup in Weaponry?" asked my father, in a stern voice. His policeman attitude was permanent for strangers.

"Great," Mr. Norman answered, smiling at me, while I beamed gratefully back at him, "She was having some problems in the past but now she is definitely improving at a good rate."

"Good job, Buttercup." my Dad said, smiling at me. I grinned back, blushing. He turned back to Mr. Norman, "She had a fear from weapons. But now I see she no longer has it. Good to know."

My parents thanked him for his time and we parted our way. Once he was a safe distance away, my mum asked me,

"Is this the same teacher that you were telling us about on your first day? The one who was acting strange?"

I bit my lip to stop the smile that was coming to my lips, just in time.

"No, Mum. That was Mr. Andrews. And he is the only teacher left you haven't met yet."

"Then I reckon we should meet him now," my dad said, his eyes skimming the crowd.

I nodded and walked in the cafeteria, looking for him, my parents on my heels.

I had told him beforehand to just act like himself in front of my parents. I would have told him to be extra good or whatever but I thought, he was perfect just the way he was. He had a very likable character and therefore, my parents would totally like him the best out of all the other teachers.

I was especially tense about this meeting because, I wanted my parents to like him. Because if I told them some time in the future that we were dating, they would totally be okay with it. Things like that.

My heartbeat quickened as I spotted him in the very corner of the cafeteria, immersed in conversation with a man probably in his late fifties, who had black hair and emerald green eyes just like Butch. I figured he was his father.

"Mum and Dad, sit down," I told my parents, motioning to an empty table, "We can meet Mr. Andrews later. Right now, I want you taste the food here. Besides, you guys must be pretty hungry."

Part of me really meant it what I just said but another part wanted to stall for time for the meeting with Butch. I didn't want to approach him in his father's presence, that was it. He looked kind of scary.

"Our darling daughter. Always putting our needs first." Mum said, smiling proudly at me.

"I know. Now, what would you like to eat? Dad?"

"I don't know. What do they have here?" he asked. I listed down all the items that were available. While my parents decided, I stole a glance at Butch. He was still conversing with his father.

We had a great time having lunch. It felt so long since we last sat together on one table and ate as a family. My parents told me all that was happening back in my hometown. My cousin was getting married but my aunt arranged for it in the Christmas holidays so I could attend it as well. I felt so grateful. Besides, she was my favourite aunt and I was her favourite niece.

Our lunch took us 30 minutes to complete. Once we finished, I quickly stood up. The tour of the campus was still left and they didn't meet Butch yet. He was alone now.

"Come on. I want you to meet Mr. Andrews." I told my parents, my heart thudding. With butterflies in my stomach, I led them to where Butch was standing, talking to a family.

I sighed with frustration. We had to wait, again! Thankfully, they didn't take long. Once they were gone, I quickly walked towards him.

"Mr. Andrews? I would like you to meet my parents. Mum and Dad, this is Mr. Andrews, my Combats teacher."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Campbell. Nice to meet you." said Butch, pleasantly, as he shook hands with my father. My mother was staring at him in awe. I wished she would stop doing that.

"Hello yourself. So, what do you think about our Buttercup?" My father asked, smiling. I bit the corner of my mouth to prevent laughter. That question had so many different meanings on so many different levels!

"Honestly? She is pretty tough!" answered Butch, "She sometimes backs down but overall, she is good. A satisfactory."

"Great." My father replied, "After all, a person cannot be called a spy if he fails to fight well."

"Right you are, sir. And your daughter will surely become a good one."

"Hopes so," my mum said, beaming at Butch, "Tell me, are you related to...Mr. Norman somehow? You both look too young to teach." Again that question!

Butch chuckled, "Oh, you mean Derek? No I'm not related to him but we started together as teachers. He graduated with me actually."

"Oh. I see." said my mum. My father was giving Butch a searching look.

"You look familiar to me, somehow. Were you on the Red Knights team?"

Butch looked at him surprised. Then exclaimed.

"You watched our matches, sir?! Yes, I was one of the attackers. Football is life."

"I really liked your team. And I am a football fan myself."

My father and Butch talked and talked. While I watched them happily, my mum whispered to me, "So this is that teacher?"

"Yes." I whispered back.

"Well, he seems really nice."

"Yeah I know. He is nice. And intimidating as well."

"And handsome too. Don't you think?" my mother teasingly asked me. I glared at her playfully as I blushed crimson.

"Stop it, Mum! Although, he has tons of girls. Students. After him."

"Is he single?"

"I think so. Why did you ask?"

"I was just wondering. That's all."

Our attention was caught by the men as they laughed. I felt so giddy. Everything was going perfectly well.

"Well then, son. It was very nice to meet you," my dad said, beaming at Butch, "Do play for the Red Knights again."

"Sure sir, I would!" Butch said, smiling, as he shook my father's hand, "Goodbye then. Goodbye, Mrs. Campbell." he added to my mother.

"Goodbye, dear." she replied.

Once we were out of the cafeteria, my father said, like an afterthought, "What a nice chap."

"You really seemed to like him." I remarked, keeping my voice casual. My mum laughed.

"If given the chance, your father would have adopted him as a son. Isn't that right, Herman?"

"I'm contented with my only daughter," said Dad, smiling at me while I grinned, "But if I was to adopt a son, then I would definitely have chosen him."

Mum and I laughed. I was so pleased and relieved. My parents definitely liked Butch the most and so much that the scene of me telling them that he was my boyfriend looked possible...

The rest of the day passed too quickly for my liking. I showed my parents every bit of the huge academy. After that, we went out for a drive in the Boston air and had dinner in a fancy restaurant. It felt so nice, that I forgot about everyone and everything and my focus was only on my parents.

At 9pm, it was leaving time. My parents and I approached the front gate. All around us, teens were hugging their parents, some crying, some putting on brave faces, some laughing. It looked like a frenzy of families.

My parents and I stood among them, the time to say our goodbyes had finally arrived, but we stood in silence. My mum was teary eyed while my dad looked sad.

I couldn't believe I was not going to see them for three months straight. This academy felt like a prison, where visitors could see their loved ones after every three months. It seemed like a very long time. An eternity.

Suddenly, I wanted to tell them everything at that moment, then and there. Everything that I missed out. My relationship with Butch, my zero fighting skills, Ethan, the nightly classes, the prank I helped pulled. Everything. But when the realization hit me that I couldn't simply just tell them stuff like that all at the same time, my heart broke. The secrets that were scattered inside me made tears spill out of my eyes in expulsion. I started to cry.

"Oh Buttercup..." Mum sighed. They pulled me into a hug, which made me cry even more.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" I sobbed, "Oh Mum and Dad, this spy stuff. It's too hard! Sometimes I get so hopeless that I feel as if I'll never be able to achieve my dreams! The others, Brute and everyone else, they're so good! Which makes me feel even more weak!"

For a moment, they remained silent. Then my dad pulled me back so that I could face him.

"Remember how I told you about my first year in the police academy?" he said in a firm voice, "I felt just like you do right now. I felt like I would fail in each and everything and won't get the profession I wanted. But I decided to believe in myself. Just like what your grandma told me to. To believe that I could excel in everything. To believe that I had the potential to do that. And I followed her advice. And what happened after that, seemed impossible before. I was rated the topper of my most weakest subject! You see? This is what happens if you have a strong belief in yourself. And that's exactly what I want you to do."

With my eyes wet with tears, I looked at him and tried to smile, "Oh Daddy, I will try. I will try my best to not disappoint you. I promise."

"That's my girl." he said, smiling and kissed my forehead.

My mother looked on the verge of tears to see such a heart touching father and daughter scene.

"Buttercup, come here." she said. I did and she wrapped me in a hug.

"No matter what happens, I know my little princess will never break her promises," she said, "And I just not know it. I believe it."

"Oh Mum, thank you," I cried, "I promise I won't cause a breach!"

"You won't, darling. We know." My father soothingly said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Rosanna, it's time to leave. Buttercup, you know we are just a phone call away. Stop being hopeless and make me proud."

My tears stopped as if somebody pushed their brakes suddenly. My father's words were to blame. But they ignited a new kind of fire in my heart. A fire of hope and belief. I was ready. Ready to ace everything and to not let my father down. I was going to be an excellent spy and make them glorious.

"I promise. I will, Dad." I said, smiling broadly. He gave me a hug and Mum kissed my cheek before they made for the exit.

"Goodbye, Mum and Dad!" I shouted after them.

"Goodbye, dear! We love you!" Mum called back. And then a second later, they were gone. Just like that.

I suddenly felt so lonely, despite the big crowd around me. Only seconds of my parents' absence caused me to feel isolated. But I knew I had to survive this academy at my best if I wanted them to be proud of me.

Still, their departing left me sad. I pushed my way through the crowd, trying to get to the path that led to the dormitories. I was tired from all the talking, hugging and crying and just wanted a goodnight sleep.

The garden was surprisingly empty. Loads of people were still at the front gate and many of them must have retired for bed. I pulled my dress close around me to guard myself from the chilly air. I couldn't wait to get inside the warm dormitories.

I went inside, and saw the person I was always happy to see. Butch, unlocking the door to his room.

He spotted me first and his face split into a big smile.

"Hi Buttercup!" he called, rushing over, "So, how did the day go?"

Even though I was always happy to see him, my face turned into a frown and I hung my head, allowing two drops of tears to roll down from my eyes.

Butch's voice quickly changed from cheerful to a concerned one as he looked at me, "Hey Buttercup, is everything alright?"

Oh! He asked with such worry and anxiety, it melted my heart. And then, I couldn't take it anymore. I flung myself at him, burying my face in chest and started to cry bitterly.

"What? What is it?!" he demanded, shocked.

"Oh Butch, my parents just left. And I feel so lonely and sad without them!" I exclaimed, "Their love is so deep and intense that I feel...empty without it. I don't know...but I didn't feel it before today! As if just meeting my parents and then watching them go caused me to have this feeling. As if now I'm on my own in this cruel world."

"No, Buttercup. You are not on your own," said Butch quietly, "Because I'm with you. And I'll always be there for you whenever you need me. I promise you that."

I stopped crying and looked up at him. He was totally right. I was so upset about my parents that I completely forgot that I had someone like Butch, a caring and a loving guy as my boyfriend. It made me feel ashamed, but I said gratefully,

"Thank you! I will never survive this academy without you, Butch."

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I buried my face in his chest once more and inhaled his smell. Perfume, sweat and the kind boys usually had. The scent of ironed shirts.

"I've got your back, baby. Don't worry." he said and kissed the top of my head. He hugged me more tightly, making me feel warm and secure.

I wanted to hold on to him forever and never let go...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my awesome readers and fellow fanfictioners! I hope all of you are well. I'm sorry I updated this story so late because I was too busy the past months. So here's the update! XOXO**

* * *

 **Butch**

"Ok, Buttercup. I think that's enough for tonight," I said in a tired voice, yet through a smile, "Brilliant performance. Definitely an improvement."

"Thank you, Butch," she replied, smiling back.

We returned the room into its original form in silence. It was 3am into the night but the class for pure satisfactory. I watched her carry the mattress on which she was practicing back its place while I returned the table. Something fell to the ground once she set the mattress down and she bent to retrieve it, showing a bit of cleavage. She never shows cleavage. She was too modest.

This sight reminded me of the fact how we couldn't hook up and how she still didn't tell me the reason. But now was the perfect time to do it, I decided.

"Hey Buttercup?" I called to her from across the room.

"Yeah?"

I ran a hand through my hair, embarrassed. I didn't know how to ask it but I knew I had to.

"Well...remember the time you told me you can't do _this_?" I asked, emphasizing the 'this' to make my point.

She cocked her head to one side, confused then realization slowly dawned on her face.

"Ohh...You mean that..?" she said slowly.

I nodded and she dropped her head, looking embarrassed, "Well...I guess you deserve to know..."

I fought off a smile coming to my face. She finally agreed to tell me!

"Not here," I said, making her look up, "This room is too stuffy. I know the place where we can talk in peace."

"Really?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah," I replied, smirking, "Follow my lead."

Closing the light of the classroom, I made my way with her out of it. Outside, I took hold of her hand and walked towards the big staircase at the corner of the hall. She looked at me, confused. I made a 'wait' signal with my hand and took her upstairs in silence.

"Here we are," I declared, grinning as Buttercup gasped.

We were on the roof of the academy. A strong breeze was blowing and the night sky was as bright as ever with a full moon. At a distance, one could see the colourful Boston city lights, shining like car lights.

Students weren't allowed up here, hence Buttercup's curiosity...

"Wow," she murmured, "What a beautiful view."

"I knew you would like it," I said, smiling and took hold of her hand. We both sat down on the edge of the roof, side by side, staring at the city lights in silence.

"So..." I said, looking at her.

"So..." she repeated, looking at our joined hands.

Something told me she was still not comfortable talking about it so I squeezed her hand.

"Babe," I said, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it."

She finally looked at me, "No Butch. I want to tell you about it. But..."

She trailed off and bit her lip.

I waited for her to continue. She did.

"But I just don't know where to start from," she finished.

"From the beginning of course," I replied, grinning.

She smiled back and sighed.

"Well, that's it then I suppose."

She took a deep breath and began telling her story.

* * *

 **I kmow this is a short chapter. But I'll upload soon :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Buttercup**_

"So this happened two years ago," I said, "When I was 16."

"Oh I see..." he murmured in reply.

"Yeah. So I had a huge crush on this boy in my class named Marcus," I took a sharp breath as I said his name. Brought too many bad memories.

"Hmm..." said Butch, thoughtfully, "Why though?"

"Why what?"

"Had a crush on this dude?"

"Oh," I said, "Because he was popular. And so handsome. The reasons why all the girls had crushes on him honestly. I was all over him. I would dream and daydream about him so much, like..."

I trailed off. Butch was staring into the distance, with an odd expression on his face. I sensed my story was hurting him somehow. I should have crossed out the daydreaming part.

"Hey," I said, placing my hand on his arm, "Are you okay?"

My question brought him out of his stupor.

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied nonchalantly, "Was just wondering. Continue your story."

"Wondering about what?" I asked, curiously.

He looked at me and sighed. And then smiled.

"The part where you told me you were crushing on this dude, led me to wonder did you ever crush on me?"

The question caught me by surprise, "What?"

"Yeah. Like, first I approached you, right? So I was crushing on you. But you weren't."

"Does it matter?" I asked him.

He fixed his eyes on the distance again, "No it doesn't. It was just a thought. Continue your story."

But I wouldn't continue the story. Because the love I had for even millions of Marcuses put together was very small compared to the love I had for Butch. And the importance.

I wrapped my arms around his arm and leaned into him, "I'm sorry if my story hurt you."

"No, it didn't,"

"Yes, it did. So I won't continue it."

"But I want to know what keeps holding you back from it."

"Well, I have got over this, so it's okay," I said, looking at him.

When he didn't reply, I said, "Okay I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't crush on you as hard as I did on Marcus. But honestly, I liked you, Butch. I really did before you asked me out. I just freaked out because you are my teacher. That's it."

I looked at him expectantly, waiting for his answer. Finally, he sighed and looked back at me.

"I'm acting like a child, ain't I?"

"No, you're not. It's perfectly fine." I replied, moving closer to him.

"It's just that you could fall for a guy so hard and then you freak out over another..."

"Oh my God, Butch! What did I just tell you?" I exclaimed, "He was a stupid choice while you are my teacher. But no matter how much love I held for Marcus, it is nothing compared to what I have for you. I promise."

I leaned up to kiss his cheek, making him smile.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Now I want you to continue your story."

"Are you sure?" I asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm completely sure," he replied, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Okay if you say so..."

I cleared my throat and started again.

"So I had a crush on Marcus and knew that this crush was hopeless. Since there was no way he would like me back. But suddenly, things went pretty unbelievable at a class party one of Marcus's friend threw."

"The whole class was invited to the friend's house and I was pretty pumped up. Firstly, because my best friend was also coming, and secondly because Marcus would be there. So I went there, all dressed up in a dress I bought for the occasion with my hair down and stuff. I was lounging with my best friend mostly because both of us didn't like to indulge too much with the other people and that's when the music started playing for pair dancing. My best friend was asked at once but I declined the offer I got because I don't like to dance. But then suddenly, as I watched my best friend dance so beautifully with a guy, Marcus was standing beside me."

"I didn't notice him at first but when he said my name, I immediately did."

"He offered me a dance and I didn't know what to do. Say yes because it was my crush or say no because I dance horribly. So I said yes of course. He asked me out during the dance, making me excited all over."

I stopped to catch my breath.

"And that dance led to our first date," I went on, "It went pretty smoothly, to be honest. I expected myself to be sweating buckets but I aced the day! And Marcus was proving to be a really nice guy."

"So was he actually? A really nice guy?" Butch asked me, as I fixed my loose ponytail.

"Oh no...he was the worst," I answered, shuddering, "He was just pretending."

"Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah! So we officially became a couple after three to four dates. Everybody, my best friend included, was pretty shocked at this turn of events. Well, mainly because Marcus liked to date the 'posh' girls where I obviously didn't belong. But also because I was one of the few girls who actually got a crush who liked them back."

I paused to laugh at the memory. Painful as it was, I just couldn't help reliving those days of me turning into an introvert girl to an exclusive diva overnight.

"I like to hear you laugh," Butch said, interrupting my thoughts, "It makes me feel...contended."

I smiled at him, "Aww how sweet of you."

"Not sweet," he replied, grinning, "but honest."

I laughed at the comment, making him laugh too. Truth to be told, I loved it too when he laughed.

"Okayyy so...Marcus and I became a thing. But...my parents did not like him when they met him."

"Really? How come?"

"Well...you know my dad's a policeman and my mum's a lawyer, right?" I said, "So they intend to judge people very quickly. And most of the time they are right. But I was in so much love with Marcus, I turned deaf to whatever my parents had to say about him and when they tried to warn me. If only...if only I had listened to them..."

"Harsh..." Butch said. I nodded, sighing, "Yeah..."

"So, how long did you guys date?"

"Um...for a pretty short time actually. Only three months..."

"Three months?" he echoed, "What led to the breakup?"

"I am coming to that..." I said softly, staring into the black abyss above me, "It happened on Marcus 17th birthday. He planned this huge party in a club his parents owned. He was rich, actually. Everybody was very excited and I was too. Because Marcus told me that I would be the most special guest there. So...the party happened and some hours into it, he pulled me aside from others and told me he had a surprise for me, in one of the _more private_ rooms. I - I trusted Marcus with my whole heart at that time so I followed him. And that...that was where it happened."

"Where what happened?" Butch asked. I gulped in my feeble attempts to remove the lump that was forming in my throat, but it wasn't budging. So I continued in a heavy voice,

"He took me to this room...and he hooked up with me."

Butch's eyes widened, "Just like that?"

I nodded, "Just like that. But I...I wasn't ready! Oh, Butch, it was horrible!" I suddenly exclaimed, the tears that I had been holding up released and ran down my face, 'He particularly molested me! And oh! It was so painful!"

"Hey hey Buttercup. Calm down!" Butch said, pulling me close to him. I buried my face in his neck and cried. Every time I thought or talked about this, I end up crying. I just couldn't help it.

"It was so horrible! He didn't even ask for my permission first! He just...ordered me as if I was his mistress or something! I tried to resist but deep down, I knew I was thinking that no matter how much I disliked it, I had to give it to him because...because he wants it."

"Excuse me?!" Butch exclaimed at my words, "What do you mean, had to give it to him just because he wants it?"

"I was very stupid before," I replied, wiping my eyes, "Very, very stupid."

"Then what happened?"

"Then..." I looked at Butch, "He dumped me."

His mouth dropped open, " _What_?!"

"Yeah," I said, feeling a new wave of sorrow, "It turned out that he only wanted to hook up with me, that's it. But since he knew what the professions of my parents were, he decided to play it nice."

"Harsh..." Butch commented, in a slightly disbelieving voice.

"Tell me about it."

We both fell silent for a moment. I did, because of having to relive the traumatic memories and he did, probably waiting for the story to sink in completely.

I held my head in my hands, trying to think about how I would handle the next step. But I knew I had to do it. It was now or never.

I took a deep breath to compose myself, then started to speak.

"Butch, I hope..." I stopped, failing to string words together.

"Yeah?" he asked, waiting for me to go on.

"I - I hope now you understand. About how I'm not ready for this..."

I looked at him, looking for traces for hurt but thankfully, there were none. He merely sighed.

"I understand," he replied, not looking at me, "If you are not ready for this yet, then I won't push you. I am not that a - hole Marcus."

I leaned on his shoulder, "Of course you are not. You are infinite times better than him."

My comment made him smile, which made me smile back.

"It's just that, why do you still dwell on something which is in the past?" he wondered.

I shook my head, "If you mean about how I am not read - "

"Yes, I am talking about that," he cut in, "I am sorry to say this, Buttercup, but I have to."

"It's okay, " I murmured, knowing well enough what he was gonna say.

"Well...do you judge boys based on what you saw in Marcus? Do you think because he doesn't deserve a chance, the other don't deserve a chance as well?" he asked, with accusation in his voice.

Surprised, I shook my head yet again. This was not what I was expecting.

"No, Butch! Of course I don't judge other guys based on Marcus!" I exclaimed.

"Then why, Buttercup?"

I looked up to see his eyes, so beautiful and deep, and having some sense of plead.

I felt another lump forming in my throat just by looking at him. I felt so...so...guilty. He had been doing so much for me lately. Waking up every night to teach me, even though a goodnight sleep is vital. Being my best friend whom I could tell everything. Someone who always made me laugh and hated it when I was sad.

He had been so helpful...so sweet and caring...and this was my return to him. Rejecting his wish. I was in such a tight position, I didn't even know what to do.

"Buttercup?" Butch said, making me snap back into reality, "Are you okay? Listen, I am sorry I said all those things. I can be a major jerk sometimes." he finished, running a hand through his hair, looking embarrassed.

I couldn't take it anymore. I burst into tears and hugged him tightly.

"Oh no!" I sobbed in his shirt, "You are not a jerk! You are the most wonderful person I have ever met, Butch! And I love you from the depths of my heart! I am the one being a jerk!"

"Whoa whoa," I heard him say, "It's okay, baby. Come here."

He pulled me more closer until I sat sideways on his lap. With my face still buried in his shirt, I tried to calm down and talk reasonably.

"You are not a jerk, Buttercup," he whispered into my ear, sending pleasing chills down my spine, "It's just the circumstances that brought you her - "

"No. It's not only the circumstances, Butch, " I interrupted, finally pulling back, "It's not Marcus. I try to forget him every now and then. But the real reason of...why I am not ready for this...is because I just am not. My parents were really disappointed and angry after I told them what Marcus did. They first made sure it wasn't rape, then they said to never meet him again and try not to repeat the act. So...so that's why. I - I am not sure about out of wedlock...you know.."

I trailed off and wiped my eyes.

"I am so sorry if any of this is hurting you, Butch," I continued, looking at him, "But...I don't have a choice...I hope you understand."

He smiled and pulled back strands of hair from my face wet with tears.

"Hey, Buttercup, look, I understand. And you know what? I don't care if I'll get it or not," he took my hands in his and kissed the knuckles of both, "I only care about if you are here with me, by my side. That's the only thing that matters."

I smiled gratefully, "Thanks Butch."

Pulling up the hem of my blouse, I wiped my face, making it dry.

"And Buttercup?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

I smiled again and traced his jawline with my finger, "Can I kiss you?"

He laughed, "You don't need to ask. Just barge in."

I grinned and leaned up to kiss him.

A thousand waves of pleasure burst inside my body once my lips touched his. We shared a deep passionate kiss, with my arms around his neck and his around my waist. I didn't want this to end.

But eventually, it did.

"Come on, we need to go back to bed," said Butch, standing up.

"Sure. Right behind you!" I replied, getting up myself.

We went back to the dorms and after a goodnight kiss, separated our ways.

Brute was sleeping soundly when I entered our dorm. I felt a pang of guilt. She was my best friend and I still hadn't shared any of this with her. Was I really a horrible person?

Shaking my head to clear the thoughts, I changed silenty into my night dress and crawled under my covers. Sleep came before more thoughts did and I dozed off. Fortunately.


	12. Chapter 12

**Butch**

The absence of the ringing alarm clock made me wake up late. As it was a Sunday. I stretched on my bed and yawned. I usually also woke up early on Sundays but last night made me do otherwise.

My phone buzzed as I sat up on my bed. I checked who was texting me. It was my girlfriend and my best friend.

Good Morning, sweetheart, said Buttercup's text.

I smiled and texted back. When I saw what Derek's texts, I groaned.

Reminder: Football practice at 12 pm today.

You are being so distracted nowadays that I have to set reminders.

And the most recent one;

You are late! What is wrong with you, Butch!

At his text, I checked the clock and bolted out of bed. It was almost 1 pm!

I quickly got ready and jogged my way towards the ground, while texting Derek back.

Oh, dude, I am so sorry. On my way right now.

 _I am at fault,_ I thought to myself, as I made my way towards the open field, _It is so good of Derek to still put with me._

Honestly, all these secrets that I was keeping from my best friend were stressing me out. I wished I could tell him each and everything. And often, I felt guilty, as he told me pretty much everything while I didn't.

 _But you promised Buttercup,_ I reminded myself, _You can't just break your promise_.

I came to a halt as I stepped on the grass of the field, and searched for Derek.

So many people were there. Students and staff alike. Some playing sports, some chatting and laughing, some taking a walk and so on. I spotted Buttercup sitting with her group of friends, who seemed to be having a pretty good laugh about something. But surprisingly, she wasn't joining them and was just staring into the distance, lost in thought.

 _It's probably about last night_ , I thought as I weaved through people, looking for my best friend.

I finally spotted him at the corner of the garden, sitting on the ground beside a soccer ball, and using his phone.

I instantly felt sorry for him, and guilty too. He seemed to be waiting for me and here I was, an hour late.

"Hey, Derek!" I called, as I jogged up to him. He looked up at the sound of my voice and stared at me, silently.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion and sat down in front of him.

"Umm...Derek?"

He still didn't speak, just kept looking at me. Oh man, he looked furious!

I cleared my throat, "I am so sorry, dude. For being this late. I woke up late today, you see - "

"How come? You never wake up late." he interrupted, in a calm yet angry voice.

"Yeah I don't," I answered, "But its because I was up late last night and - "

" _You were up late last night?_ " he demanded shrilly. I put both hands in front of me, palms facing him. A sign meaning 'Calm down'.

"Please Derek, " I pleaded, "Let me explain without interruptions. I swear! I swear I didn't forget we had plans today! I was just so tired that I slept longer than I usually do. I am very sorry, dude."

I pinched my forehead and continued, "I try okay? I try to keep up with things related to you. It's just...that there is a lot of going on..."

"And I reckon you'll tell me what is going on?" Derek asked, his face blank.

"Of course I would!" I exclaimed, "Have I ever kept anything from you, Derek?"

"I can't be sure about that..."

"Oh come on! I tell you every single thing that has ever happened to me."

"Well yeah...you did. In the past. But nowadays, these months, you are being very secretive, Butch. Your body language says it all. But if you don't wish to tell me, then...don't tell me. It will be completely okay."

Even though he sounded calm, the hurt in his voice couldn't be missed when he said the last sentence.

I suddenly felt guilty all over again. If I could just tell Derek the truth, things would be so much simpler. I know he would freak out at first, but then he would be fine, delighted even. Those years of friendship weren't for nothing. I knew I trusted him wholeheartedly and he wouldn't breathe a word of this to anyone else if I told him. I could even tell him right now, but the problem was, I had to ask Buttercup first.

"Butch?" Derek said, making me come back to reality, "I believe I asked you something?"

I took a deep breath and began speaking,

"Listen, Derek. There is something going on and it is the reason behind my disturbed nature these days. And I _want_ to tell you about it, okay? I really do. But first I have to discuss it out with...someone. I hope you understand."

I stopped talking and looked at him. He looked back at me, bewildered.

"Wow...that's a lot coming out of you recently."

"I know...and I am sorry for being so secretive. I promise I'll tell you about it."

He picked up the ball and started throwing it in the air. He clearly was avoiding my eyes.

"Derek..." I said, looking at him as he caught the ball.

"Derek, look at me." I tried again. But he still didn't budge. Frustration coursed through my veins. I didn't like getting ignored deliberately.

"Derek! Listen to me goddamn it!" I shouted. When he still didn't react, I pushed forward and caught the ball before he did.

"Hey! Give me that ball!" he exclaimed, angrily. I threw the ball in the air and passed it around between my feet. Derek watched me, transfixed.

"Whoa...you are so good at this, Butch," he said, as I kicked the ball high and caught it again with my feet.

"I know, thanks." I said and stopped playing, "You still have to answer, Derek."

He tried to grab the ball from me, but I held it high over my head. He was some inches shorter than me, so of course, he couldn't reach it.

"Man, this is ridiculous!" he exclaimed, "Just give me back the ball!"

"Not until you react properly to what I just said, " I stated, and spun the ball on my finger, at a safe distance from him.

Finally, he sighed.

"Okay then. I forgive you," he answered, "But you have to tell me about it. Seriously, I can't stand you being so secretive and distracted!"

I smiled at his response and tossed the ball back to him. But not before I slapped his shoulder enthusiastically.

"Thanks, dude," I said, as he positioned himself for the game.

"No problem. Now let's get started!" he declared.

We played with great energy. Derek was pretty good at football himself so he could save the ball from me a handful of times. However, I was more skilled because of the years of playing in an actual team. In about 30 minutes, I had scored 3 goals while he did 1.

"Gosh..." he said, panting, "Why are you so good at this?"

"The same reason why you are so good at baseball," I replied, grinning, "I grew up playing it!"

I taught him a few tricks for a while and then we both laid on the ground, waiting for our excited hearts to calm down.

I was thoroughly enjoying myself. Truth to be told, I always enjoyed the time I spent with Derek. It was just something about your best friend that you could never be bored of them.

He laughed at the story I just told him when I was in the Red Knights team.

"Your coach sounds like the grumpy old neighbor I once had, " he commented, grinning. I laughed, "Well, he was pretty old himself too."

Joking around, we both stood up and got ready for another round. That was when I realized something.

"I was so worried about keeping you waiting, " I said to Derek, "that I completely forgot about breakfast. No wonder I am feeling hungry!"

He laughed, "Then you better go and eat something!"

"Yeah I better," I replied, walking off, "See you later!"

"See you!"

I walked inside the main building and into the cafeteria. Surprisingly, it was empty. Only the lunch lady was there, wiping the counter.

"Hi, Elizabeth." I said as I came up to her, "Empty lot, I see?"

"Yeah. Breakfast's session over you know."

"Oh I see," I said, "Well, unfortunately, I woke up late today, so I missed the session. Can I have something to eat? Or to drink? Coffee or tea?"

To my surprise, she shook her head, "Nope nothing is available."

"Are you sure? This never happened before."

"Yes, I am sure. Actually, we were running low on supplies today and had enough for the main breakfast session."

I sighed, "Well, okay then. I guess I have to eat out."

"Yeah, you better," she replied, looking at me sympathetically. I shrugged my shoulders and went outside.

I took out my phone to text Derek when a voice stopped me from doing so.

"Hi, Butch!" It was Buttercup, running towards me.

My face instantly broke into a smile and I returned her hug.

"Hey, baby. How are you?" I asked her. She smiled, "I am fine, Butch. What about you? You look a bit tired."

"Yeah...because I woke up late," I admitted. Her face fell and she hugged me again.

"Oh I am so sorry," she said, "You stayed up late because of me. Listening to my stupid story."

"Well I wanted to hear the stupid story," I replied, running my fingers through her long hair, "So we are even."

"Okay then," she pulled back and looked at me intently, "You were in the cafeteria?"

"Yeah. Because I still didn't have breakfast. And turns out, there is nothing available."

Her mouth dropped open, "You still didn't have breakfast?"

"Yeah, but it's okay!" I exclaimed, "I was just going - "

I stopped mid-sentence. I just had the most brilliant plan.

"Listen, are you doing something right now?" I asked Buttercup, who shook her head.

"Nothing much. The girls were talking about Biology and it was boring me out of my skull. So when I saw you walking towards the main building alone, I decided to meet you! So I made up an excuse and followed you."

I grinned at her story and kissed her forehead.

"You actually care about me a lot."

"It can't be estimated," she replied, smiling, "Now are you gonna have your breakfast or not?"

"About that. Listen, do you want to go out with me? Right now?" I asked her. Her eyes widened, "Right now?"

"Yeah. I was heading out for breakfast so I want you to come with me. Besides, it has been months since our first date."

"I don't know, Butch," she said, thoughtfully, "My friends must be waiting for me."

"Oh, there are millions of excuses you can make!" I declared, "Don't be a bad sport!"

"But look at what I am wearing!" she protested, pointing at her clothes. She was wearing a summer frock, over sandals. With her hair down and everything.

"Are you kidding me, Buttercup?" I said, smirking playfully, "You look utterly beautiful. Like always."

She blushed a little at my compliment but still said, "I don't know..."

"Look, if you want someone to catch us like this. Then be my guest. I am going."

I pretended to leave but she grabbed my hand.

"Okay okay. I'll go." she finally said, laughing. I smiled and pulled her to my side, "That's my girl."

We started to head off when I remembered something.

"I almost forgot my wallet!" I declared, "I am gonna dash to my room to pick it up, so wait here. Okay?" I told Buttercup.

"Okay, but hurry up then," she said, looking around here and there, checking for eavesdroppers. I nodded and ran full speed towards my room. I didn't want to keep her waiting.

I found my wallet on my bedside table and quickly shoved it into the side pocket of my jeans, along with my car keys. Then I locked the door and ran back to where I left Buttercup.

To my surprise, she was nowhere to be found.

"What?" I said, incredulous, "Where did she go?"

I was just about to text her when I heard her calling me.

"Where did you ran off to?" I asked as she came in my view.

"To my room," she answered, "To get this." she showed me her purse.

I shrugged it off, "You don't need it. Today's my treat."

"Well, our last date was your treat too," she pointed out, "I owe you, okay?"

"Okay fine. Fine." I said and offered her my arm, "Shall we go?"

"Yes, of course!" she replied, smiling and looped her arm around mine.

I led her to one of the secret shortcuts towards the exit. Through an alley between the two main buildings

"Wow, there are so many secret places in this academy," Buttercup commented.

I grinned, "And Derek and I know most of them."

We quickly got in my car, to avoid getting spotted, and I drove out of the academy.

"Whoa! I forgot to text Derek!" I exclaimed and quickly took out my phone to text him, once we reached the red traffic sign.

Hey Derek. Change of plans, I have to head out to get breakfast. So, see you later.

I put my phone away and looked at the signal. It was still red.

"So, are you and Mr. Norman doing good?" Buttercup asked, out of the blue. I sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. Things are complicated."

"Oh," she said, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you about it," I answered, just as the traffic light turned green. Driving forward, I continued, "I also wanted to discuss something with you."

"Okay. So that's the reason you took me out in such a rush," Buttercup said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

I shook my head, "No, that's not it. I also wanted to take you out, you know?"

Reaching sideways, I squeezed her hand and added, smiling, "Besides, you are my girlfriend. It's my job to take you out on dates."

She giggled at my sentiment, "That's true, I guess."

Traffic was heavy because of the weekend. It took us 15 minutes to reach the place I was planning to go to.

"This is the place," I announced, as we finally reached it. Buttercup look at it and recognition dawned upon her face.

"Hey, I came here a couple of times with my group!"

"Then you must know how good it is," I replied, grinning and got out of the car, "Come on. Hopefully, we won't meet anyone from campus here."

Fortunately, we didn't. Buttercup and I took our seats and a waitress came to take our order.

"Buttercup, you up for something?' I asked her. She shook her head, "Just coffee will be nice."

"Okay then," I turned to the waitress, "We'll have your medium serving of scrambled eggs, a stack of waffles drizzled with syrup, and two cups of coffee."

"Right away, sir," she replied and went back to the kitchens.

"Wow, you like your breakfast big," Buttercup commented.

"Well, breakfast's is important," I replied, "Since my dad liked fighting so much, as I do, he always urged me to have a big breakfast since I was a kid. So I guess, it's just habit?"

She nodded in agreement.

"What about you?" I asked, "How are things on your side?"

To my relief, she smiled, "My friends and I worked things out and I am hanging out with ease. No more misunderstandings between us."

"So things are great?" I questioned.

Her face fell in a frown, "Well...Ethan is as bad as he was before."

My jaw went tight, "Yeah...him."

"Yeah...he never stops the bullying."

"He really asking for it, isn't he?" I said, angrily, cracking my knuckles.

Buttercup reached forward and squeezed my tensed up hand, "You are not gonna do anything to him, Butch. It should be me who does it."

"I know, babe," I replied, sighing, "But it just makes me...angry."

"Of course it will," she said, grinning, "He's a jerk."

I grinned back, "That's true."

At that moment, the waitress came back with our order.

"So, you wanted to discuss something with me?" Buttercup asked while sipping her coffee.

I gulped down my bite of eggs before replying, "Yeah...it is really important."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Wait. Let me finish my breakfast first." I said, making her laugh.

When I finally took the last forkful of waffles, I sat back.

"Now I feel _energized_ ," I declared, grinning.

She giggled, "What? You mean to tell me that you were playing football earlier without energy?"

"Yup. Can handle it. I am a tough guy." I said, sarcastically.

I cleaned my mouth with a napkin before speaking up.

"So, I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Okay," she said, leaning forward. I chewed the corner of my mouth to prevent laughter. Her eagerness seemed funny...and cute.

"Yeah so...things are going very weird between Derek and me."

"Why? What happened?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat, "It's because he finds my...secretive nature very disturbing."

She just looked at me silently, so I continued,

"You see...Derek is very observant. Especially when it comes to me. That's why he was able to tell that I am hiding something big from him. You know, about us. And knowing this just...puts him off. Knowing that he shares everything with me but I don't. Today I admitted that yes, I had a secret which I couldn't tell him and he acted fine with it. But I know it was pretence. He clearly seemed hurt."

I looked down at my joined hands on the table, "And I feel guilty about it." I finished.

I looked up at her but she kept looking at me, in a calculating way.

Finally she said, "So you are saying, you want to tell him? About us?"

I nodded.

She sighed, "I understand, Butch. I really do. Same thing happens to me. I feel guilty I am hiding something big from Brute. Even though she is my best friend..."

"Exactly," I replied, "What should we do then?"

"I don't know..." she murmured.

"Look, you trust Brute wholeheartedly, right?" I asked. Her eyes widened at my question, 'Of course! Without any doubt."

"So do I with Derek," I added, "They are our best friends, Buttercup. We owe them the truth. And its a matter of trust. If we made them promise not to spill and they broke the promise, they will also be breaking the breach of trust and friendship."

"Yeah...if you put it that way, you are right."

"So, should we tell them?"

I waited for her reply. She thought about it some more then declared,

"Yes! Let's do this!"

I grinned gratefully and reached forward to clasp her hands with mine.

"Thank you," I said, "This was really stressing me out."

"You shouldn't thank me," she replied, smiling, "I owe you, okay?"

"Okay." I replied, and lifted her hand to kiss it.

The waitress arrived with the bill just as we were finishing our coffee. After some persuasion, Buttercup paid the bill and we exited the cafe, hand in hand.

"You wanna head back?" I asked her, as we got in my car, "Or wanna go somewhere else with me?"

She reached forward and kissed my cheek, "How can I ever pass the latter option. Let's go!"

"Sweet!" I said, "Your friends won't mind?"

"Nah, I'll just text Brute that I met a cousin or something and he or she is taking me out."

I laughed, "Okay, great! So, where to?"

"You tell me?"

"I already chose two places for us so now it's your turn."

"Okay then. Hmm..." she said, thoughtfully. I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for her reply.

"Let's go to an amusement park!" she decided. I chuckled, "Seriously?"

"Yesss, Butch. Please? I love amusement parks." she pleaded. I leaned and kissed her forehead, "Of course baby. Anything for you. I was just kidding."

I started the car and we were off.

The amusement park trip turned out pretty fun. We rode several rides, including a very breathtaking roller coaster ride but we were fine. Captured loads of pictures when I realized we didn't have a single picture together. But my most favourite part was when I won a couple of stuffed animals for her by shooting goals in a mini soccer game.

It was almost 4 when we were on our way back to the academy.

"Thank you so much for this, Butch." Buttercup said happily, as she hugged her stuffed teddy bear and unicorn tightly, "I just love these! Now I will have something to remember you by in my room."

"Weird things then," I said, smiling.

We entered the academy and I drove into the parking lot. Thankfully, it was empty.

"Today's was fun," she declared, grinning, "Thanks for taking me out on such short notice, schoomkins."

"It was nothing," I said, and laughed, "And never call me with that word again."

She laughed too, "Noted."

I took her waist in my hands and pulled her forward, "You are mine, note that too."

"It is already noted," she said, smiling as she placed her hands on my chest. The sensation felt extremely nice. I leaned down and kissed her lips.

The feeling of our lips working together made me want her more. I pulled her closer to me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you so much, baby.." I whispered, and moved my mouth from her lips to her neck.

"Oh!" she exclaimed softly as I kissed the side of her neck, "This feels so nice..."

"I can make it even nicer if you want," I murmured against her skin.

Her breathing became shallowed as I kissed her more. I was being aroused alot and wanted her in my bed right then and there.

But I knew that couldn't be possible. So I pulled back before things could get more out of hand.

She noticed the sudden change and gave me a tight hug.

"You are the best, Butch," she whispered against my chest, "Because you care about my decisions. I love you. Alot."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Hey, they matter okay? Also, let's get out of here before we get busted."

She giggled, "Okay. Then see you later sweetie." She leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah see you." I replied, and grinned, "But first, kiss me again."

She grinned too and flung herself on me, almost knocking me to the ground.

"Whoa Buttercup! Calm down!" I laughed as she showered my face with kisses.

"Enough for you?" she asked, pulling back. I winked at her, "No, but okay for now."

She laughed and waved me goodbye. I waved back as she jogged and left the parking lot, disappearing from sight.

I sighed happily and began locking my car, all the time thinking, _Man, being in a secret relationship is loads of fun._

But despite that fact, I knew I had to tell Derek. So I went out and searched for him.

I finally found him in the dorms, unlocking the door to his room.

"Hey, Derek!" I called as I walked upto him.

"Why, isn't it the hidden criminal," he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and pulled him torwards his room, "No jokes right now. Come on, I have to tell you something. And in _privacy_." I finished, whispering the last word. He raised an eyebrow but let me pull him inside.

I closed the door behind us and turned to him, "Okay, so what I am about to tell you is very weird and well...a bit alarming too. So I want you to first process it when I tell you and then speak your mind out, okay?"

His eyes widened, "Um...okay then. Is this the secret you wanted to tell me?"

"Yup, the very one," I took a deep breath, "Well...the truth is..."

"Yeah?" Derek asked, urging me to go on.

I took another deep breath, blocked out all the little doubts creeping up on me, and declared, "I am dating someone."

"Oh," he said, with disappointed voice, "I thought this secret was _big._ "

"No, it is big," I explained, "I am not dating just any girl. The thing is..."

He looked at me, eagerly. I sighed, _here goes nothing._

"The thing is...I am dating a _student_."

I fell silent as I watched Derek process what I just revealed. His mouth had dropped open and he was looking at me in shock. I waited for him to speak. When he finally did, he sounded stunned.

"You...you are dating a _student_?!" he exclaimed.

"Sshh...not so loud!" I whispered urgently.

He dropped his voice's volume and said, 'I...I can't believe it. Which student...are you dating?"

My lowered my eyes on the ground. I couldn't meet his eyes on this question.

"I am dating..." I said, "...Buttercup."

His eyes widened with disbelief, "No way..."

I straightened up and said, "Look Derek, you can judge me all you want. But...I just had to get this over with. I know you might think it's very strange and ridiculous, but she's...she's very different from other women, Derek. She's the one who gets to me, you know? I got attracted to her since her first day here."

"Since her first day?" Derek echoed, softly. I nodded, "Yeah...so, what do you think?"

"Honestly..." he replied, then beamed at me, "I think it's _amazing_!"

Now it was my turn to get shocked, "Amazing?!"

"Yeah, Butch," he said and palmed my shoulder, "Dating a student...it's like against the law! And that's very thrilling! You know how much I liked breaking rules. And you here, mister, are taking such a big step in my field of interest! So of course I will think it's amazing!"

"Whoa there," I said as he laughed, "I am not violating any laws, okay? I am only three years older than her, so that's like the appropiate age gap."

"Well...okay then," he countered, "If this is not violating any laws, then shouldn't you _not_ keep it a secret?"

"Hmm..." I wondered, "Fair point. But I guess people will start thinking I'll play favourites, which I don't of course! Buttercup gets marks just like she performs. No exceptions."

"Then why do you give her nightly classes?"

"Because of that Ethan!" I declared, angrily, "All the things I explained to you that night were true!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down," Derek told me, "By the way, to be honest, I suspected this relationship with this girl all along."

"Really? You did?" I asked, astonished, "How?"

"Well, the fact that I know you better than most people," he answered, grinning, "And my awesome observation skills."

I couldn't help but laugh, "That's true, I guess."

"Yup. So, when will you introduce us?"

"Why? You both know each other."

"Yeah...but not personally. I mean, she's your girlfriend and I am your best friend and we should be introduced based on those titles."

"Hmm...you are right. Okay then, I'll try to make it soon."

"Great!"

I smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Thanks, dude. For understanding."

"Hey, I'll always understand," he grinned, "Fist bump?"

I grinned back, "Fist bump."

We bumped fists and I declared, "To brothers!"

"To brothers!" he repeated, beaming.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, my lovely readers! I am very sorry for updating so late! Life gets so busy that you just don't get the time. Because of this tardiness, I have decided that I should put a schedule. So, I am going to upload a new chapter every Wednesday, starting from today. And I will try to stick to this schedule. And in case, I couldn't once or twice, then do forgive me! So...here's the next chapter folks!! Enjoy and review your thoughts! :D**

X--X

 ** _Buttercup_**

"And Miss Periwinkle, you will go here," I told my stuffed unicorn as I placed it on the left side of the pillow. Mr. Ted was resting on the right side. I giggled, feeling stupid.

"I am going to be 19 soon and still doing what a 5-year-old does," I said to myself, laughing softly, "Gotta get a grip!"

Once the animals were in place, I lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. After such an exciting day, I was tired and wanted to doze off.

But thoughts started to pour in my head.

I wonder if Butch told Mr. Norman about us yet. I thought, what will be his reaction? Speaking of which, sooner or later, I will have to tell Brute too. Hmm...can't wait.

At the exact moment, Brute appeared in the doorway of our bedroom.

"Hey, butterpups," she greeted me, "How did your day go with your cousin?"

"It went good," I replied, flinching at the word 'cousin'. I had to tell her the truth and here I was, still lying to her.

"We went to this amusement park and there he won these cuties for me," I added and pointed to my stuffed toys, "See?"

"Oh. Cute!" Brute said, smiling, "Sounds like you guys are close, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, watching her sit on her bed and untie her shoes.

I can't lie to her anymore, I thought as guilt consumed me, I have to tell her right now.

"Um...Brute?" I said, making her look up, "I wanted to tell you something."

"Sure. What?" she asked. I stood up and sat beside her on her bed.

"This is really important," I told her, "I wished I told you about this sooner. But I guess...I didn't have the guts..."

"Wow, Buttercup," Brute said, her eyes wide, "What is it?"

I took a deep breath and said, "You know how I hung out with my cousin today?"

"Yeah?"

"The truth is, I wasn't out with my cousin..." I took a deep breath again before continuing, "I was out for a date with my boyfriend."

Her eyes popped open, "What?!"

I nodded, meekly, "Yes."

"But...you said that you were single!"

I hung my head, averting my eyes, "I lied, Brute. I am so sorry! I should have told you sooner but I...was not brave enough."

"What's bravery got to do with telling your best friend that you are dating someone?" she asked, puzzled.

I sighed and played with my fingers, still not looking at her.

"Because..." I answered, "He isn't just any boy..."

"Then?"

I took a deep breath and let it all out in a rush.

"Oh, Brute! I am dating Mr. Andrews!"

Silence. I looked up to find Brute shocked, her mouth hanging open. When she finally spoke, she sounded stunned.

"What...what the heck? You - you are dating...MR. ANDREWS?!"

"Sshhhhhh" I whispered frantically, "Don't shout, please!"

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, lowering her voice, "You are dating Mr. Andrews?!"

I nodded my head, feeling ashamed.

"But Buttercup..." she said, bewildered, "What? When? Why?"

Despite the situation, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Calm down Brute," I said, squeezing her hands with mine, "And listen to me."

"Okay I will, but first you have to tell me something."

"What?"

"You got to be kidding me, Buttercup!" she replied, shrilly, "This is a joke, right? I mean...I know you have this huge crush on Mr. Andrews but you just can't imagine...him being your boyfriend."

My mouth fell open. "You don't believe me?" I demanded.

She looked embarrassed, "No! I do. It's just...this news is so surreal and unbelievable. I mean...he is a teacher! And a popular one too! And you come along and tell me out of nowhere that you are dating him. It just feels...off."

I sighed heavily, "Oh Brute. It's okay."

I gave her a hug, "You have every right to feel this way. But...before you say anything about it. Like, your heartfelt reaction...please...listen to me first."

"Okay..."

"So..." I began, "You can rightfully judge me all you want, but first you just got to hear me out. You see...Butch, I mean Mr. Andrews, is very different from the other guys I have dated. He's very caring, sweet, funny and...just makes me feel good about myself, you know? I know...because of his position...we shouldn't have this thing...but Brute...it's like we are destined to be together. Because our personalities mingle so nicely...you see?"

I took her her hands in mine and squeezed them gently, "I may sound crazy but you got to understand..."

For a moment, there was silence as she pondered my confession over. I braided a strand of hair nervously. It was a habit.

Finally, she spoke, "Buttercup...what you just said made me wonder. Love is such a strange thing, isn't it? You can find it anywhere, anywhere at all."

I nodded, "Exactly."

"So..." she took a deep breath, "My conclusion to all this is..."

I leaned forward in anticipation, dying to hear her answer, "What?"

She looked at me - and shouted, "I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

Then she jumped at me, giving me a hug, "Buttercup, this is so cool! I am so glad you finally found a boy who you think is worth it!"

I didn't reply right away. I was too stunned to speak. My brain was still processing everything that just happened.

Brute looked at me, grinning, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

I shook my head and sat straight, now in my senses.

"First of all," I said, "Don't ever do that."

Brute laughed. I grinned and continued, "Second of all, THANK YOU!"

It was my turn to jump on her and hug her tight, which I did.

"OMG, Brute, you don't know how worried I was about your reaction!" I told her.

"Heyyy, I am totally fine with it!" she replied, laughing, "I mean, it's a forbidden relationship. It makes it ten times more exciting!"

"Yeah, that's true!" I laughed along with her.

"So, do you have pictures with him?" she asked, "I just want to see you two together. You know?"

I giggled, "Yeah Brute, I get it. In fact..."

I reached for my phone and tapped the Gallery app.

"Butch and I took loads of photos today," I told her. She scooted close to me and leaned down to look at my phone, "Okay. Can't wait!"

I scrolled down the albums until I found one marked 'Butch'. Yes, I actually made an album for his pictures. Either with me or alone.

"Look," I said and gave my phone to Brute so she could see the photos.

The first one was a selfie. He was taking the picture while I was leaning my head against his shoulder, smiling at the camera.

"Awww you guys are so cute!" Brute gushed. I giggled, "There are cuter ones ahead."

She swiped and looked at all the photos. The last one was captured by someone else, and I was kissing Butch on the cheek.

"Sighhh..." Brute said, dramatically, "You guys are so freakin' cute! I can't even..."

I smiled and pulled her in another hug, "Thank you, Brute. And thank you for understanding. I knew I could count on you."

"Yup. Which reminds me..." she looked at me tentatively, "Are you going to tell the others about this."

My smile faded and I thought it over. Finally, I said,

"No, I won't. But that's not because I don't trust them! Of course, I trust them. It's just...you know Blast and Beautiful. Both of them have huge crushes on Butch...especially Beautiful. And I...don't want to break their hearts. They'll hate me even."

She nodded, "Hmm...fair point. But what about Bloom?"

"Well...Bloom is Blast's roommate, and if we tell her, then she might accidentally let it slip. So we shouldn't take risks, don't you think?"

"Yeah...true. Okay then."

I smiled at her, "Thanks for understanding, Brute."

She smiled back, "Thanks for trusting me with this, Buttercup. It means a lot."

"I trust you completely. But you're welcome!"

We both then got busy doing our stuff. I took my homework notebooks out to see what I still had left to do.

"Oh no...physics..." I murmured, "Hey Brute! Do you understand these questions Mr. Miller gave us?"

"Nope. Not a clue." she answered, "I was getting started at that too. But hey! We can always ask Bloom! She's a pro at these things."

I grinned, "That's a great idea! Let's go over to her dorm right now."

"Yeah sure!"

I turned around and started picking out my physics book and notebook, along with some pens. While I did this, Brute asked me,

"By the way...will I ever get to meet Mr. Andrews?"

Her question froze me up. But I shook my head and smiled at her, "Of course! He would love to meet you!"

"Wow...really? You have told him about me?"

"Of course Brute," I replied, while hugging the textbooks, as I waited for her to finish up. "i mean...you are my best friend!"

"Sweet!" she exclaimed excitedly, "When is the meet up gonna happen?"

"Hmm..." I thought out loud, "We can meet him tonight. If you want. Its a weekend night after all."

X--X

Butch and I decided to make the introduction meeting on the night of the same day. Brute got so hyped up when she heard about this that I got influenced and enthusiastic too.

"It's just that, I want to see him in casual terms!" she exclaimed, excitedly.

The meeting went better than I expected. Mr. Norman (or Derek as he had told me to call him that) chatted with me on such friendly terms that I couldn't help but feel contended. On the other hand, Brute liked Butch a lot too, which I expected, truth to be told.

It was all great but however, there was only one thing which bothered me. Brute just couldn't stop blushing at everything Derek had to say to her.

She obviously liked him, but I had to ask her, just to be sure.

"You like him." I said, as we both returned to our dorm after the meeting.

"Huh...what?" she asked, confused. She still had that dreamy look on her face.

"You like Derek, don't you?" I repeated, smirking a little.

"Who me? No! Of course not!" she declared. But she didn't meet my eyes as moved things which didn't need moving around.

I folded my arms across my chest as I watched her do useless stuff.

"Brute, you can tell me. I won't spill."

"I don't know what's wrong with you, Buttercup. Because I just said I don't like him!" she answered shrilly. Seeing Brute like this, so unlike her usual self, made me wanna roar with laughter. But I held it back.

"Stop this," I said, grabbing her hand, "Your bed doesn't have any creases left."

"It...it doesn't?" she asked, incredulous and slightly fazed.

I laughed, despite my efforts, "No Brute, it doesn't. Now sit here."

I sat her down on her bed and took a seat beside her.

"Brute, you can tell me alright? I promise I won't tell a soul. You have a crush on him, you do."

She shook her head firmly, "Buttercup, I just told you. I do NOT have a crush on him. So please stop badgering me with such questions!"

In response, I sat back and looked at her thoughtfully. She sighed, stood up and went to the lounge.

It was becoming plain she wasn't going to budge easily. But surely there must be a strategy that can make her speak.

Hmm...what can I do? I thought.

Then suddenly, the idea hit me like a bolt of lightning. Smiling wide, I went out to the lounge, to find her sitting on the couch, surfing the channels on the T.V.

I took a seat beside her, and said in a sad voice,

"It's a shame you don't like Derek, because he obviously likes you."

The words had the expected magical effect on her. She quickly turned to face me.

"You think...he likes me? Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Because for once, he remembers your name, Brute! And ohh, the compliments! He was being 'Brute this, Brute that'. Didn't you notice?"

She hung her head a little, "Yeah I did. But that's probably because I am good in his subject."

"No no. That wasn't it!" I countered, "You should have seen the way he was looking at you, Brute! When you weren't looking at him, and were too busy blushing."

I smiled mischievously at her as she turned bright pink.

"That's...that's too good to be true."

"Ohh really?" I said, sarcastically.

"Yeahh...because it's a dream come true if your crush likes you back."

The words were out of her mouth before she realized. She looked at me, horrified, as I laughed out of loud.

"OMG yayyyy! I got you to confess!" I exclaimed happily. She didn't say anything at first, but then she smiled.

"Okay, okay. You got me. But promise you won't tell anyone?"

I nodded my head, still smiling foolishly, "Pinkie swear."

"So...do you really think he likes me back?" she asked, curiously. My smile faded and a look of guilt replaced the goofy one on my face. Honestly, I didn't know if he liked her too or not. I decided to tell her the truth.

"I don't know about that," I confessed, "I was only trying to make you admit."

"Oh," she said, sadly, "Okay then."

Silence surrounded us, as we both wandered in our own thoughts.

"It's just that..." Brute broke the ice, "I am so happy that you found a boy who is so loving and loyal. It makes me feel...vulnerable. I wonder if I will ever find a guy like Butch."

I looked at her and found her teary eyed. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Oh Brute," I said and gave her a hug, "You deserve the best boyfriend in the whole wide world. And you know what? You are gonna find one! I mean...you are so amazing! Good at almost everything and such a looker! I bet loads of guys have crushes on you. They are just too scared or intimidated."

She laughed at the last part, "You really mean that?"

"Every single bit of it," I confirmed, "You are perfect, Brute."

"Thanks, Buttercup. You are such a good friend, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Same I to you," I told her, smiling.

X--X

For the next few days, I trained harder than ever in my nightly classes with Butch. It had been almost two weeks since we started the routine and I just wanted to get over with it - for the sake of Butch if not for me. The next few days, I doubled my efforts, tried to block out all things on my mind and focus only on my training. I wanted to hear those words, the words I had been itching to hear since I started this private training. The words which would put peace to my soul - and confidence in my heart.

And after the next few days, I finally heard those words.

"Buttercup, I think you are ready!" Butch declared.

I gaped at him for a second, then my face enveloped in a beam.

"Really? You think so?" I asked excitedly. He grinned, "Yes! I do! You mastered all the techniques needed for a good fight, or in other words; you are ready to face Ethan and fight him."

"Oh my God! That's...that's unbelievable! I didn't think I could pull this off." I confessed. Butch came over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you kidding me, Buttercup?" he said, "You are one of the most hard working and determined person I have ever seen. I knew from the start that these classes weren't futile."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for believing in me."

"Yeah! However," he interjected, "There is going to be one final test tomorrow night. And if you passed it, then you will be absolutely ready."

"Another test?" I echoed, "What is it going to be?"

"It's a surprise..." he claimed, winking at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him but didn't push further. Besides, I had a surprise of my own.

"Speaking of surprises," I said, as we restored the things in the classroom, "You have done so much for me in these two weeks, Butch. And...I wanna give you a gift - as a thank you."

"Oh Buttercup, that's not needed," he replied.

I shook my head, "No way. It IS needed. I can't express my thank yous in words, so..." I blushed and added, "I want to give you a present."

"Okay, okay. If you insist," he said, grinning, "So, what is it?" he looked down at the wristwatch he was wearing, "A watch?"

I giggled, "I know you love watches...but no."

"Hmm...a jacket?"

"Nope."

"A perfume?"

"Nah uh."

"Oh! I know! New boxing gloves!" he stated excitedly. I laughed and punched his shoulder playfully, "No! And quit guessing! It is supposed to be a surprise."

He rubbed his chin with his fingers, thinking.

"Well, I guess that's fair," he said, "Since I also won't tell you my surprise."

I grinned, "Exactly!"

"So that's settled then. We should head back." he announced and offered me his arm. I took it and we left the classroom together, for the dormitories.

The next night, I checked to see Brute and found her sound asleep. With stealth, I got up and readied myself for the final night, as quietly as I could.

I can't wait to give this to Butch, I thought, smiling, as I put his present carefully in my bag, zipped the bag up and slung it on my shoulder. Then carefully and silently, I exited my dorm and made my way downstairs, for the final night of my training.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for updating late again. College has started and life is hectic, so I get little time. However, I will NOT abandon the story, updates will come, no matter late or soon.**

 **Thank you for reading my story! It means a lot! Enjoy this new update!**

* * *

 **Butch**

On the possibly last night of the private classes, I paced impatiently back and forth as I waited for Buttercup. She was taking more time than usual.

"What kept you?" I said as a greeting, the moment she appeared.

She smirked, "I don't want your present to get ruined, okay?"

"Okay then." I chuckled, and she slipped her fingers in mine. Quietly, we made our way towards the Combats classroom.

"It's so strange the academy is deserted at night," Buttercup commented, "Not even a security guard in sight?!"

"I told you. This place is controlled by self controlling security cameras."

"Yeah, I remember. But...isn't there anyone to see what the cameras are showing? Like, if a camera shows something wrong, how does it send alerts?"

I smiled at her curiousity and answered, "Because they are robots. You see, if a camera detects something which is not supposed to be there, they send off an alarm in the security guard's or a teacher's room. To notify them. All of the things are robotic there."

"But still..." she wondered, "It's so strange that you and Derek can manipulate the cameras to do your bidding. Anyone can do it, so doesn't that make it unsafe?"

"No. Not everyone can do it." I replied, as I unlocked the classroom door, "The keys to the security rooms are only in the Principal's and a trusted security guard's possession. When we were students, I managed to steal the set from the guard, and was able to forge it. Then Derek did his magic with computers."

"Hmm..." she said, thoughtfully. I placed my bag on the table and took out my notes.

"You don't like what we did, do you?" I asked, while checking my notes.

The question caught her off guard, but she answered steadily, "No. I don't think it is right. But...these classes, they are not wrong, right?"

"They are 0% wrong." I assured her, "You need to stand up to the guy who bullies you. Besides, standing up is an essential if you want to be a good spy."

"Yeah, that's true," she agreed, "So what is that 'test' you were talking about last night?"

I smiled down at her, then turned and got inside the ring.

"The final test," I declared, "Is to fight me."

Her mouth dropped open at this, "F - fight you?"

"Yes!" I grinned.

"But...you are so good at this!" she protested, "I can't beat you in a match!"

"Oh, I am not going to fight in my own way," I told her, "I am going to fight like Ethan."

"What?!"

"Yeah! Remember I told you I made notes on everyone? So besides teaching you moves, I also studied Ethan's moves. His speed, skill and strength. He doesn't come at my level of course, but I will try to lessen down my level, and fight just like him. So you can be ready to fight him. Got it?"

Buttercup just stared at me, with a look of disbelief on her face. Then she shook her head and said,

"I can't fight you, Butch."

"What? Why not?!" I asked, surprised.

"Because I don't think I can beat you in a match. And..." she averted her eyes, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hey, listen." I said, as I got out of the ring and walked to her, "You can't say that, Buttercup. You didn't have a proper fight with all your newly learned skills, so you shouldn't jump to conclusions that quickly, alright? Secondly, I am gonna fight like Ethan, not my own self, and isn't that what you have been preparing for the whole time? To fight him?"

"Yeah. I guess so..." she mumbled.

"Then quit underestimating yourself." I told her, sternly. Then added with a smirk, "Besides, I won't go easy on you."

The words set a spark of determination in her eyes, and she said, "Oh really? You're on!"

I laughed but turned serious again, "You ready to step up in the ring?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." she answered, cracking her knuckles. I couldn't help but feel satisfied and proud when I looked at her being so confident. I loved this part of Buttercup.

"Okay. Let's go in." I announced, "Also, the match will be of 5 minutes. The one in power when the time runs out will be declared winner, remember that."

"Okay. Got it." she said, as she got in the ring. I set the 5 minute timer on my phone and followed her in.

I started the countdown till the 5 minutes mark, "1...2...3...Go!"

We circled each other, our focus on one another. Both of us waiting for the other one to make the first move. Then suddenly, out of warning, I attacked, aiming for her torso. She dodged me just in time and sent a knee up my chest, making me lean forward and wince. Grasping the opportunity, she wrapped her arms around my neck and slammed me to the ground.

Nice move, I thought with satisfaction, as my head throbbed with pain. I cradled my head in my hands, and waited for her to attack me again. But that didn't happened.

"Oh, Butch! I am so sorry! Does it hurt?!" she exclaimed, instead. I sighed and shook my head.

"Buttercup, I am Ethan, right now. Not Butch. Focus on the fight, not on my pain."

"But...but I don't want to hurt you..." she claimed, her voice wavering.

"What did I say? Forget about the pain. This is a test which you need to pass. And you can only pass it by beating me," I told her, sternly. She still didn't make a move, and looked on at me with utmost concern.

The pain in my head was just a dull ache now, so I advanced on her, to make her move.

"Come on, fight me!" I shouted at her, as I kicked her side, sending her sprawling on the other side of the ring's floor. Ignoring the pity in my heart, I walked over to her and kicked her again.

She howled in pain, making me consume with guilt. But this was for her own good.

I dropped down on the floor beside her and sent a fist to her cheek. But she blocked it with her arm just in time. I tried again, and she defended herself again - until she was on her feet. She landed a punch on my midriff, as I aimed for her head. The pain knocked me out of breath, and forced me to drop on the ground, facedown. Buttercup immediately grasped the chance, and pinned me down by her body - just when the timer indicated that the 5 minutes were up.

 _She did it!_ I screamed inside my head, _she actually did it!_

I rolled myself to face her, and grinned, "You did it, Buttercup! You passed the test!"

In reply, she just stared at me, shell shocked.

"Buttercup?"

Before I could say anything else, she suddenly leaned downwards and pressed her lips to mine.

I didn't protest, and deepened the kiss. This was exactly what I wanted at the moment.

When we broke apart, she finally spoke up.

"Oh my God, Butch..." she said, her voice quivering, "I can't believe it. I did it!"

"Yes, you did!" I exclaimed, "I am so proud of you!"

She beamed...then her eyes widened in horror.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?!" she demanded.

"It's okay! I am fine" I told her, rubbing my jaw, "Still hurts a bit here, but the rest of me is okay."

"Are you sure?" she asked, while helping me sit up.

"Yes, baby. I am sure. What about you?"

"I feel fine, too. The pain is fading now, so I guess that's a good sign." she replied, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Well, you did it!" I declared, "I am so proud of you, Buttercup. You pulled it off."

"Thanks, Butch," she said, caressing my arm, "I wouldn't have done it without you."

I nodded - and winced. Turned out my neck was still aching.

Buttercup immediately became concerned, "What is it? You're still hurt?"

"No, no. I am alright. Really," I reassured her, then added mischievously, "I think another kiss from you will make me feel better."

She laughed, "Aww, come here!"

We both leaned over at the same time, closing the distance between us. Her lips sent a comfortable warmth down my body, making me pull her closer. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. My hands held her waist, as we kissed with intimacy.

Oh God, Buttercup, I thought, as our lips separated and our foreheads met, I want you so bad.

"Something on your mind?" she whispered, her bright green eyes gazing into mine.

I smiled, "Yeah. Thinking how much more beautiful you look up close."

She giggled, "Oh please,"

"No. Really," I said, pushing stray strands of her hair from her face.

She looked at me with an amused expression, then laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair.

"Butch..." she whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"I want to you give you the reward I promised."

"Oh, baby. You don't have to do that."

"Stop it. You deserve it."

I leaned back to look at her, "Fine. If you insist."

She grinned, then stood up. I stood up with her and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Well...are you gonna tell me what is it?" I asked her, one eyebrow raised.

"Um no, of course." she laughed, "I am gonna show you."

I mocked excitement, "Ohhhhh wow. Can't wait to see it then!"

"Yes! But first..." she trailed off, and took something out of her jeans pocket. It was a strip of clothing.

"Oh God..." I murmured, smirking, knowing exactly what she was going to do, "Why?"

"Because I don't want to ruin this surprise in anyway." she answered, cheerfully, while tying the strip of clothing around my eyes.

"Okay. Cool." I couldn't see a thing once she was finished.

"Do you see all black?" she asked.

"Yeah. I do." I replied, grinning, "Definitely."

She sighed, "Butch, don't mess with me."

"Okay, okay. I can't see anything. Promise."

"That's more like it!" she replied and kissed my cheek, "Wait here. I am going to go get it."

"Okay...I have to wait while I am sightless. No big deal." I commented, jokingly. She laughed, "Two minutes."

I heard her leave the ring, zip open a bag and start rummaging in it. I whistled a tune to pass the time.

Some seconds went by, but they seemed very long because my world was black.

"You done yet?" I asked Buttercup, impatiently.

"Almost!" she replied. I sighed and waited. Then finally, I heard her enter the ring once more.

"Okay. You-you can open your blindfold now." she told me, sounding nervous. Curious, I slowly unfolded the blindfold.

The light from the bulb above hit my eyes in full effect, blinding me a little. I rubbed them with my finger and thumb, before looking at Buttercup. And when I did, my jaw dropped.

She was wearing a silky nightrobe, which was open from the front, revealing the lacey lingerie she was wearing underneath. I closed my jaw and shook my head, my eyes wide. What this really happening?

"Butch?" Buttercup said, tentatively. I looked at her, but only at her face. My eyes were not bearing to look lower than that.

"Buttercup," I began, running a hand through my hair, "What-what is this?"

She looked at me, in shock, "You-you don't like i-it?"

"I don't know," I told her truthfully, "I never see you in these type of clothes so, it feels odd."

"I know, it feels odd for me too," she confessed, "I will burn these after tonight."

A corner of my mouth turned up, but I still asked in a serious voice, "Honestly, though, what is this about?"

She gave me a demure smile, "Well..."

My eyebrow went up, as in a question. She blushed and looked at her joined hands, before continuing, "You have been doing so much for me lately, that I thought I should give you a thank you gift, a really good one. Something which can match all the favours you have done for me."

"So...after some thinking, I got the answer. I-I have noticed the looks of longing you give me, the disappointment on your face when I told you I couldn't do it. After all this, I realized something. I shouldn't make my decisions based upon my past, over something which is long wrapped up and gone now. I should live in the present."

"Glad you realized this," I said, unable to contain myself, "I didn't want to force you, so I didn't say anything on the matter."

"I know, Butch. And I am so happy you did that," she replied, grinning, "Well...so...after the realization, I got another one."

She looked at me straight in the eye before adding, "I want you, Butch."

Her eyes sparkled with the passion as she said this, making me believe the fact that she wasn't forcing herself to do this for the sake of me, but because she wanted it too, as much as I did.

So I took her waist in my hands and pulled her close.

"Well..." I whispered against her neck, "I want you, too."

Her lips brushed my ear as she whispered back, "Then take me."

"That I will..." I said, and pressed my lips to her neck.

Her fingers gripped my hair from the back as I kissed my way from the side of her neck to her collarbone. And as my lips reached her shoulder, I pulled off her robe and let it slip to the ground.

I leaned back to look at her, and gave her a smirk, "Wow, you are hot. Just like I imagined."

She smiled seductively and teased her fingers on my shirt buttons.

"I think you are overdressed."

I stayed silent and observed her. With some hesitancy in her movements, she started to unbutton my shirt, until she let it slip from my shoulders, just like I did with her robe.

Her fingers traced my chest, leaving a light ticklish feeling behind. I grabbed her hands and pulled her towards me, and that's when our lips met.

With my mouth on hers, my hands travelled up and down her torso, my fingers brushing the the edge of her bra.

"Wow, this is nice," she giggled, as I trailed a fingernail across her back.

I looked into her eyes, our foreheads joined and whispered, "It is about to get nicer, baby."

My fingernail stopped at a strap of her bra. All this teasing was turning me on and I just wanted to strip her naked.

"May I?" I asked, as I kissed her neck in short intervals, making her gasp.

"Yeahh, go ahead..." she murmured.

But before I did, I leaned back to see how she was doing.

"What?" she asked, with a grin, as I studied her face.

"Nothing," I replied, "Just making sure you are alright with this."

"I am," she assured me, and wrapped her arms around my neck, "Butch, I love you. And I want you. But...this is my first time...when I am willing to do it. You know...because I -"

"Yeah, Buttercup, I get it!" I laughed, "I know what you are talking about."

She smiled at me. Her beautiful smile. It made my heart rate quicken.

"Then go ahead," she said, and kissed my neck, "Undress me. I am yours tonight."

"Okay, if you insist."

Excitement coursed through my veins as my fingers found their way to the hook of her bra. I fumbled with it a little, while teasing her with little kisses here and there. She began to gasp more, giving me a very vivid signal.

Finally, I removed her bra, and tossed it to the ground. With my mouth on the edge of her neck, I took her breasts in my hands.

Oh God, they felt so good in my hands. So damn full and soft.

My lips traveled from her neck to her lips again, and I kissed her with more urgency. She took a step and slipped her tongue in my mouth.

Surprise hit me first, but I quickly recovered from it, and indulged myself in the French kiss. Her tongue tasted sweet, like strawberries.

"You taste so good," I told her, kissing the corner of her mouth and squeezing her breasts.

"Mmm...so do you," she replied, enjoying every second of my touch. I pressed her against the wall side of the ring and felt her body with my hungry fingers, my mouth never leaving hers.

"We are still a bit dressed," Buttercup commented. I smirked at her, "You want us to get out of these, too?"

Her fingers hovered slightly on the zip of my jeans, "Well, yeah. I can't take this teasing no more."

"Me neither, babe," I told her, and leaned back, "Go ahead."

She immediately did and unzipped my jeans, stripping me out of them, and made me naked. Before she could contemplate me, I stripped her out, too.

Both of completely naked now, things started to heat up. Our lips crashed against each other. No words were needed now.

I slid my hands to her waist and pulled her down with me, to the ring's floor. Looking into her eyes, I asked her,

"What do you want me to do?"

Her eyes flashed with excitement, "I want you to be on top of me and give me your best.."

I smiled and lingered my lips on her neck, "Your wish is my command."

She laid down on the floor and I leaned on top of her. I lowered my head and took her breast in my mouth, it's taste leaving my tongue on fire. She moaned softly as I kissed, sucked and bit her nipples. They were driving me crazy.

My mouth left her chest and made it's way down, until it reached her thigh. I spread her apart, so I could see everything and kissed her everywhere, except on the main thing.

"Oh Butch, stop teasing me already!" she pleaded. Silently, cause my mouth was busy, I obeyed. I gave her an oral.

Her moans became louder and louder as I ate her out. Anybody could hear us, if they happened to pass by this class, but at this point, I didn't really care.

But before I did the thing, I realized something, and not a moment too soon.

"Since you planned all this," I said, sitting back, "Then I am guessing you brought some kind of...protection?"

Her eyes widened a bit in reply. She sat up and said, "Well...I didn't."

My mouth dropped open, "What?! Why? I don't want you to get pregnant, you know."

"I know! But it's like," she hung her head, not looking at me, "I wanted our first time to be...natural. Like, with nothing between us."

At this, laughter bubbled up my chest and out of my mouth.

"What the heck?" I chuckled, "You mean it?"

She blushed crimson red and nodded.

I smiled like an idiot and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"You are right, baby. This is our first time and it should be special. But, we will have to be careful."

She agreed with me and we got back in our previous positions. However, I got interrupted again.

"Butch, is this going to hurt?"

I looked up at her, "No, baby. It won't. Because it's your second time."

"Yeah, but, it's been a long while since I had sex, so I don't know." She was being super uncomfortable, I could see it.

I sighed, "Okay, I'll try my best not to hurt you."

She nodded and I continued.

With my movements slow, I entered her.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, while moving myself back and forth inside of her, softly.

"N-no, i-it doesn't," she gasped, "Oh my God, yes! Ohh yeahh..."

Her moans made me increase my pace. Until I forgot about everything and anything, my only focus on her and my own senses.

Waves of pleasure and ecstasy splashed both of us as I rocked back and forth. We both were being loud, very loud, but we couldn't care less. We couldn't care about anything at all. Our sounds and movements dissolved into the night.

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling, my breathing heavy, with my back on the floor of the ring. Besides me, Buttercup breathed heavily, too.

I turned to my side to face her, "So?"

"So what?"

"Did you like it?"

"I didn't like it," she smiled and grazed my cheek with her fingernails, "I loved it. It felt amazing."

"I agree," I said, and kissed her fingers, "I love you."

Her eyes warmed up, "I love you, too."

I leaned in and kissed her, taking her body in my hands.

When we pulled apart, I said, "We should get going. It's pretty late."

Her smile faded, "Aww...do we have to?"

I got up and started to pull on my clothes, "Yeah, we have to. Now come on, get up."

"I can't. My legs feel heavy," she complained.

I tsked tasked humourously, "Be tough! If only some sex got you like this, then imagine what a real fight can do."

"Butch, I had you in me!" she laughed, "It sounds really weird, but I did! Now my legs feel like stone."

"Okay, okay," I said and offered her my hand, but she refused.

"I rather have you carry me," she said, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously, "Will you, my knight in shining armor?"

"You are stubborn yet convincing, you know that?" I told her, as I leaned down and pulled her up in my arms. She kissed my nose and grinned, "Thanks."

"You can get dressed by yourself, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smirked mischievously, "If you can..."

I laughed, "Oh man, Buttercup!"

"I am serious!" she insisted, "I don't have the energy to do anything right now, Butch. It was my first real time."

"Okay, fine." I gave in. I found her original clothes in the bag she had brought and dressed her up. She was doing it, actually. I was only helping a bit.

She spread her arms wide, "Can you carry me to my dorm?"

I crossed my arms, "No."

"Aww... please. I feel tired."

"What is the matter with you, Buttercup? Are you getting lazied up?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she said, "Also because I admire your strength and stamina. You are tough, Butch."

I smirked smugly, "That I am. Come here, then."

She did and I pulled her in my arms. I slung our bags on my shoulder and exited the classroom, closing the light in the way. Her arms were around my neck and her eyes were on my face while I looked in front of me.

As I entered the field, she spoke up, "Butch, when is this fight gonna be?"

"On the next test, of course." I replied.

"Can you schedule it for tomorrow?"

I stopped short at her question and looked at her, "What?"

She nodded, "Yeah, can you put it tomorrow? I want to knock Ethan to his senses as quickly as possible."

I reached the dormitories as I answered her, "But, that is too soon!"

"I know, but...the sooner it is, the better."

I sighed and set her down on the ground.

"I don't know, Buttercup. I don't think it should be this soon," I told her, giving back her bag, "I think you should have more practice. Perfect your skills."

"But, I have had plenty of practice!" she countered, "I even passed the final test! I defeated you as Ethan!"

I didn't say anything at that. She came closer to me and placed her hand on my arm.

"Butch, please, think about it," she said, "I am ready to face him, you said so yourself. But if you are still concerned about me getting hurt or losing the match, then let me tell you, I won't let that happen."

"But what if it did happen?" I asked her, anger in my voice, "What if he beats you up just like last time? Then what are you gonna do? Spend a lot of time at the hospital wing, again?!"

"It-it won't happen," she said, her voice catching, "I promise."

"Promises aren't always delivered, Buttercup." I said. She sighed, looking troubled. Both of us stood in silence for a few seconds, until she broke the ice.

"Okay, fine. Let's do this. Schedule the fight for tomorrow, and if I am losing against him, then you can step in to stop the fight, before I receive any fatal wounds. Please, Butch. Believe in me. I can do it!"

I thought over this for this and finally agreed, "Okay, then. Deal."

She cheered happily and gave me a hug, making me smile, "Thanks, Butch! I promise I won't let you down."

"I bet you won't." I told her, hugging her back. We shared a goodnight kiss and then departed our ways for our rooms.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day, I thought, as I lay in bed, I hope Buttercup lives up to her promise. Sleep overcame me before any other thoughts could, and I fell into a deep sleep, with a dread for tomorrow in the back of my mind.


	15. A note from the author

**A note**

 **Hey guys! Thank you all for viewing, reading and taking a genuine interest in my story. It means a lot, more than I can express in words 3 Also, I'm sorry for not updating soon as I did before but I promise the new chapter will be up this week. Life is so hectic right now as college/university takes its toll on me. But I want to thank each of you for patiently waiting for my story to get updated and of course, for reading it! The next chapter has very gripping content so I'm sure you'll enjoy it ;) Once again, thank you veryyy much and sorryyy. See you soon! :D :D**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Buttercup**_

My steps faltered when I caught sight of the place I was approaching, and my mouth hung open in awe. In front of me, there resided a beautiful city, nothing like I'd ever seen before. The skyscrapers made of glass ruled the whole piece of land, looking tall and majestic, their bodies reflecting the beauty of the area, the cars moving peacefully on the road with joyous people inside and the sky a heavenly blue color with puffy clouds. It looked like a Paradise.

"Welcome, Miss Campbell!" greeted a guard beside me, as I went through the gateway, "Hope your time is well spent in the Celestial City!"

I beamed at him, "Thank you! But I don't know why I'm here?"

"Mr. Andrews will tell that piece of news to you," he replied, mysteriously.

Again, my mouth dropped open. Butch was here?! What news did he have?!

Excited thoughts ran in my mind as stepped farther into the city. I didn't have to wonder for long because I caught sight of Butch!

"Buttercup! I was expecting to see you here!" he said, brightly. I expressed confusing excitement and asked, "Why am I here?!"

"That because you finally defeated Ethan!" he declared, "Congrats, Buttercup!"

"Wait, what?" I said, confused, "I defeated Ethan? When?"

"Yesterday, baby! Don't you remember? And this is your reward for having faith in yourself."

My mind clogged up as I tried to process this. I defeated Ethan?! Already?! How come it happened and I didn't remember it?

"Don't put too much stress into that brain of yours!" Butch teased, "And enjoy yourself!"

"But..."

"Buttercup!" someone shouted frantically, cutting me.

I whipped my head around, to see who shouted.

"Who is calling me?"

But Butch didn't seem to hear me, for he kept babbling on about the Celestial City and my win against Ethan.

My name was shouted again, and then again until I grew panicked.

"Who...who is it?!"

Then suddenly, Butch, the city and everything around me vanished into the darkness and now I could hear the voice crystal clear.

"Buttercup, wake up!"

I jolted awake at the hysterical cry. Ohh...I was dreaming!

"Hey, you awake?!" Brute shouted over me. It was her all along.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, "Yeah. What's the big deal?"

"It's 10 minutes till 8! We're gonna be late! Hurry up and get ready!" Brute told me.

My eyes snapped wide at this, "Late?!"

Then everything started to flood onto me. Today was the day of my big fight with Ethan!

"No, no, no, I can't be late today!" I exclaimed, as I jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom.

"I'm dashing now, see you later!" I heard Brute say.

"K, bye!" I called back, my mouth full of toothpaste.

I came out of the bathroom, quickly threw on the first outfit I saw in my wardrobe (short sleeves red T with black tights), combed my hair, pulled a hairband on my wrist, applied lip gloss and mascara, grabbed my phone and backpack and dashed out of the dorm. It was exactly 8 by then.

"Gotta hurry, gotta hurry," I murmured to myself as I ran towards the main building as fast as my legs could muster. Combats were the first class today and I didn't want to be late.

I entered the compound - and my mouth dropped open. It was utterly deserted. Not a single soul in sight.

Panicking, I whipped out my phone and texted Brute, _Where the heck is everyone?!_

She replied within a second _, In the auditorium. The principal's giving a speech, come quick!_

I obeyed and ran towards the auditorium. I pushed open the doors and saw the whole student body there, with the principal on the stage, and the faculty near her.

Out of breath, I moved forward in the crowd and found Brute.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, "Thank God you reached in time."

I caught my breath and replied, "I agree. Why did the Principal gather us here?"

"You'll see,"

I turned to listen to Mrs. Hoffman.

"There are some new rules I'm bringing forth into the academy," she was saying, "The reason behind is some recent disturbances sensed at night, with the security computers failing to pick it up. Therefore, guards will now be monitoring the cameras, to make sure everybody follows the rules and strengthen the safety for all of us in the Academy."

I stared at her, amazed. Did she mean what I think she meant?

At the precise moment, someone entered the auditorium through the other door, which was direct across from where I was standing. It was Butch.

I stifled a laugh as I saw him blending in with the faculty, acting as if nothing happened. I was glad to see he was late, too! Last night was very tiring for both of us.

"I trust you all will follow the rules and work hard in your classes," Mrs. Hoffman continued, "Remember, you have potential. You just have to find it."

With that, she ended the speech. The huge crowd started to file out of the doors, going to their respective classes.

"I wonder what were those 'disturbances' Hoffman was talking about," Brute said, as we made our way towards the Combat classroom.

I giggled, "Whatever it was, it sure made everyone anxious!"

Instead of feeling nervous because of the big fight, which I normally would have, I felt giddy and confident. As if fighting Ethan was now so easy, I could do it with my left hand. I assumed it was because of defeating Butch and then having an amazing love session with him. And then finding out more rules got added, because of us. The news made me feel brave and daring.

Nevertheless, I couldn't wait to fight Ethan, to get my revenge. When we entered the classroom and took our places, I tied my hair in a ponytail with the band on my wrist and straightened my t-shirt. Thank God I chose the perfect outfit for a fight, in a frenzy.

"Morning, students!" Butch called, as he entered the classroom, "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? Today, I have a test for you, guys."

A well predictive murmur erupted in the class but ceased when Butch motioned for silence.

"I've already taken this test before," he told us, "But now, I want to see how much you've all improved and learned. That's right, you're gonna fight in the ring again."

Whispers filled with anxiety spread around the room. Everyone was now nervous and confused - but for me, I had a smile on my face. For a moment, I had worried that Butch wouldn't stick to his promise and would schedule the fight in the next exam. So it was heartwarming to find he didn't break his promise and did what I wanted. I love him so much! I thought, looking at him with dreamy eyes.

"The rules are simple and unchanged," he went on, "The fight will be of maximum 5 minutes, exceeding it will reduce marks, the one who forfeits..."

On he went about the rules, and since I knew them by heart, I focused on the ring. It was so strange to think Butch and I fought there, and then minutes later, made love. Two opposite things happened in the same ring...

"I'm going to give you 10 minutes for warm-up," Butch said, "Then it's fight time."

The class went to work at his words. Everybody was practicing their punches and kicks, stretching their muscles and whatnot. As for me, I pretended to exercise while I waited for Butch to get close to me. He was inspecting everyone.

"Thank you," I whispered when he reached me.

"For what?" he whispered back, raising an eyebrow.

"For keeping your promise! I thought you would change your mind at the last second..."

He smiled, "Well, I didn't. Because I trust you."

The words brought a grin on my face and I got a sudden urge to kiss him. Unfortunately, I couldn't.

"Best of luck!" he said, patting my head good-naturedly.

"Uhh...what was all that about?" Brute asked me, as soon as he left. I opened my mouth to reply but the 10 minutes were up.

"Okay, class! I wish you all the best!" Butch said, giving us an encouraging smile, "The first pair...Donald Mathews and Gregory Hilfer, step in the ring, please."

Both boys, one skinny, the other alright, went up to the ring and faced each other with nervous eyes.

"On the count of 3," Butch called, "1...2...3!"

At his whistle, the boys advanced at each other. I slowly lost my focus as I replayed advice after advice Butch gave me because I was starting to get nervous, as the moment approached nearer.

Pair after pair went up to the ring and fought their best. Some received black eyes, some bled, some clutched their body parts and some couldn't move. I felt sorry for all these people, but at the same time wished I could do this to Ethan. To make Butch proud and to satisfy my desire.

At last, the moment I was waiting for came into being.

"Ethan Hayes and Buttercup Campbell," Butch called.

A few gasps escaped the crowd, including Brute's.

"Is he crazy?!" she whisper shouted. I shook my head, "Not at all."

Unlike last time, when I could barely move, I walked confidently towards the ring and climbed in it before Ethan.

When he came in, he had a huge smirk on his face.

"Looks like we meet again," he said, his eyes on mine, "Huh, princess?"

I fixed him with a glare and didn't answer.

"Ready?" Butch said, a hint of doubt in his voice, "1...2...3...go!"

Ethan immediately advanced on me, but I was quick and dodged his blow just in time. Confused at first, he faltered, giving me the chance to punch his cheek, sending him into a stagger.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he hissed and launched at me again. I dodged him again, my speed, my strength.

He gaped at me in disbelief, "When did a dainty thing like you get so good at this?"

The insult in that sentence pierced my heart. He still considered me to be dainty?! I screamed in my head, glaring at him, how could he?!

But I maintained my composure, as Butch had said, "Don't go attacking out of anger. Fight with strategy."

"Yeah? Well, you sure look scared of a dainty thing like me," I said, smirking. Ethan's surprised face turned into a frown.

Like I predicted, he attacked out of anger, and I dodged his blow once again and sent a kick to his stomach. He gasped and fell on the floor. Taking this chance, I dropped down and started to punch his neck and face, remembering all the harassment and bullying he had done.

"This is for all you've ever done to me!" I told him through gritted teeth, "You idiot!" Anger was coursing through my veins. Anger like I've never felt before and I wanted him injured in a bed, just like he did to me.

But he had enough. As I was just about to punch him again, he stopped my fist with inhuman strength, twisting my arm in the process.

I screamed in agony. It was hurting too much!

"Get - off - me!" Ethan screamed and sent me flying to the other side of the ring.

I heard gasps and shouts from the audience but I couldn't focus properly. My world was spinning like a top.

Someone grabbed my hair and pulled me up. Ethan.

"You made a huge mistake messing with me, Campbell!" he bellowed in my ear and punched me in the face. Tears sprung in my eyes and I laid on the floor, defeated. I'm so sorry, Butch, I thought through sobs, I failed you. And myself.

"Buttercup, you have 5 seconds to get up," I heard Butch say from someplace far away, "If you fail to do so, Ethan wins."

With that, he started the countdown.

"1..."

I can't do this. Everything hurts. I can never win against a monster like Ethan.

"2..."

You must be so disappointed in me, Butch. I am so sorry for being such a failure.

"3..."

No! Buttercup, you are not a failure! someone shouted in my head, you have to get up! You can still do this!

"4..."

Yes! I have to get up! I can do this!

Almost every limb in my body hurt as if I got hit by a truck. But I pushed myself up, ignoring the pain in my arms, legs and especially my back, which got the full effect of the fall. But it happened. I was up on my feet before Butch came to 5.

The whole class erupted into cheers, at the sight of me putting an effort despite my pain, and it filled my heart with hope. Maybe I still had it.

"You guys only have 2 minutes left," Butch announced, "Finish this, quick!"

I turned to Ethan, cracking my knuckles. I was ready.

Both of us stared each other down, waiting for the other one to make the first move. At that moment, I recalled an advice Butch gave me, "Confuse him. Pretend to move in one way and attack in another. That will make his defenseless spot an easy target."

I shared an inward smile with myself - and attacked.

I aimed myself to Ethan's stomach and he immediately crossed his arms protectively over it. But I fooled him and punched him with full strength, square in the jaw. Blood sputtered out of his mouth and he fell on the floor, clutching his jaw. I did it. I inflicted real damage.

"5 seconds, Haynes or Buttercup wins," Butch said and started the countdown.

But Ethan howled in pain, holding his bloody jaw, as the whole class looked at him, waiting for his move. There was a pin drop silence as if everyone was holding their breath.

Finally, Butch completed the countdown and Ethan was still sprawled on the floor. I won.

My ears rang with the class's applause and before I could comprehend it, Butch had taken my hand and raised it in the air.

"To Buttercup! Forgiving such an amazing performance today!"

The class erupted into another applause at his words. Someone hooted from the crowd. Brute.

But I wasn't paying attention. I couldn't pay attention. My mind was clouded with thoughts.

I can't believe it...I did it! I actually did it! It's over!

"Buttercup?" Butch said, breaking into my thoughts, "You okay?"

"Oh, Butch...I can't believe it...it's over..."

He grinned at my words, "It is. You've done it!"

I beamed at him and turned towards the class. My turn was over.

"You can get up now," Butch said to Ethan, who was still lying on the ground. The latter groaned, his jaw still in his hand, clearly in a lot of pain.

Despite everything, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, so I did a really stupid thing.

"Here," I said, offering him my hand. He looked at my hand, and then at me, in disbelief.

"But..." he trailed off, not having enough strength to string words together.

"Come on, Ethan!" I urged him, then went ahead and pulled him up by myself. Beside me, Butch was tsk tasking.

"Get more stamina in you, Haynes. And put some ice on that," Butch told him, then turned to me, "And have a good rest for your body to stop paining."

"I will sir, thanks," I answered, like a good student. My body still screamed in pain though.

Butch dismissed us and it took every ounce of my strength to climb out of the ring and when I did, I immediately got embraced by Brute.

"Oh my God, Buttercup!" she yelled, "You were supremely amazing up there!"

I grinned at her, "Aww, thanks Brute. I'm glad to see my hard work paid off."

"That's so cool! Now Ethan will always think twice before bothering you. You showed him good!"

I laughed along with her as the next match started. Unlike before, my focus didn't waver, since my heart was finally at ease...

* * *

"You coming?" Brute asked me, as I lingered behind. The class was over, but I wanted to talk to Butch.

"In a while," I told her, "I want to talk to Butch about something."

She smirked, "Ohh...going to demand a treat, hmm?"

I grinned, "Something like that."

She laughed, "Okay then, see you in Computers!"

I waved at her back and waited for the others to get out - by rummaging in my bag conspicuously. The pain was finally fading and I could bend more easily now.

When Butch and I were finally alone, I abandoned the bag and ran towards him.

He laughed as I jumped myself on him, hugging him fiercely.

"Oh, Butch...I did it! I did it!" I exclaimed with ecstasy, making him smile with delight, "How did I do? Was it good? Or average? Or -"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" he chuckled, "I think you were awesome up there! And I'm not being biased."

"Really?" I asked, in a sweet voice.

"Really."

"And it was all because of you," I said with sincerity, burying my face in his chest, "Thank you."

"Well, you don't have to thank me now," he said, grinning, "Cause of what happened last night."

I smiled, my cheeks getting hot, "Point made."

"It was so amazing," he whispered against my ear, sending a tickle down my body, "I couldn't stop thinking about it last night. About you."

"Shut up," I teasingly said, but enjoying his touch all the same.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it," he said with a sarcastic smile.

"I did. I enjoyed every second of it."

"You know what, Buttercup? The moment I called you and 'that guy' up? I began to feel extremely doubtful and anxious, about everything. What if he won? And left you in a state worse than before? How would I have been able to forgive myself then?"

"But that didn't happen," I added, smiling.

He smiled back, "Exactly. It didn't. And that's why I feel both pride and relief. Thank God all went well."

"It surely did," I agreed and hugged him again. Instead of hugging me back, he lifted me and kissed me.

"I like this version of you, not gonna lie," he said, as he set me back down, "Bold, fiery and daring? Makes you look even more beautiful."

I giggled, "Why, thank you. I like this version of me, too."

He laughed, then asked in a concerned tone, "How are you feeling now. Did the pain fade a bit?"

"Yeah, it did." I assured him, "Only my face hurts the most."

"Come here,"

I did and he kissed every inch of my face. My chin, nose, cheeks, forehead and then finally - my lips. The sensation was immensely pleasing, making me forget everything and wrap my arms around his neck, feeling the utter bliss our passionate contact was creating. I wanted to kiss him until my lips couldn't continue. I wanted to feel him until I become numb. I wanted him to make love to me, right then and there. Strip me down and enter me and make feel in heaven all over again.

But unfortunately, our kiss ended. And so did my urges, thankfully. Not quite...

"Did you wished to stop the match at some point?" I asked him.

"Oh yes, several times!" he replied, "Especially when he pulled you by your hair. It was brutal to watch, but I restrained myself. I decided to let you have it."

I beamed and settled my head on his chest, "Thanks, Butch. You're amazing."

"You're more," he kissed the top of my head. I was running late to class but I didn't care. His embrace felt so nice, warm and lovely that I never wanted to let go of him.

"Buttercup?" he said softly.

"Yes?"

"Don't you have class?"

"Aw, did you have to remind me," I groaned, stepping away from him.

"I had to," he said, "It's important."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it," I replied and lingered to get my bag. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"So, Butch..." I began, giving a mischievous smile towards his way, "What are we doing to celebrate this victory?"

"We have to celebrate this?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Um, yeah! It was such a crucial fight for me and I nailed it!"

"Okay...what do you have in mind?"

I smiled at him, "What I always have on my mind. To spend time with you!"

"Oh," he said, "You mean, like a date?"

"Yes, Butch," I sighed, "It's been weeks since we went on a date."

"Hm, true."

But he didn't seem to be completely present as he appeared to be thinking about something. I filled up the silence that followed.

"We should go out tonight," I said, hanging my bag across my shoulder, "To celebrate this achievement! We spend so less time together, Butch. Especially since now we won't be having those nightly classes anymore, we would be seeing each other less. So I think it's the perfect opportunity to spend some time in each other's company. Don't you think?"

He looked at me, with a hint of hesitance in his face, "Do we have to go out tonight? Can't we do it some other day? Tomorrow, maybe?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with tonight? I won this match _today,_ so it's proper to go out the same day, Butch."

"That's a weird protocol, Buttercup."

"It's not weird! It's proper!" I cried.

"Okay, okay," he said, motioning for me to cool it, "I get your point. But...there's an issue."

"What issue?" I demanded. I never liked it when he kept secrets from me. He sighed, clearly defeated.

"Sorry to break this to you," he finally said, "But we can't go out tonight."

My smile instantly faded, "Why not?"

"Because..." he said hesitantly, "Because I have plans with some guys."

I didn't reply to that, just looked at him and he continued apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Buttercup. But this was a last-minute plan. You see, there is this football series going on and the match today is in Boston, and the only one that will happen here. I wanted to go but I had responsibilities, you know, because of training you at nights and class duties, so I abandoned the idea. And then, last night, my friends surprised me with the news that they had bought tickets to the match - including mine and told me I had to come."

"And you said yes?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"Well, yeah! I had to!" he admitted, still nervous, "This series is huge and I need to see at least one match of it, so I couldn't miss the opportunity and refuse."

"Yeah, of course, you couldn't," I said, in a ticked off sarcasm, "Is Derek going?"

"No, he isn't."

"Why? I thought he loved football, too."

"He does, but..." he trailed off and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Look, I know this may seem really bad news to you but babe, I can't help it...I -"

"But why tonight, Butch?" I burst out, "Can't you put this interest of yours aside, just for once...for me? I achieved something huge today and made your efforts worthwhile. Don't you think I deserve a bit of your company on this special day?"

He looked at me with pitiful eyes, "I'm sorry, I really am, but I just...can't."

That did it.

I turned harshly away from him and snatched up my backpack.

"Have fun with your friends tonight," I said, angrily, briskly walking outside the classroom.

"Buttercup, wait!" he called out, frantically but I ignored him - and broke into a run, heading towards my Computers class.

The rest of my day was spent in a horrendous mood. People came to congratulate me everywhere. In class, outside class, and at lunchtime. It was a big achievement, what I did.

But instead of smiling at them and saying 'thank you' meaningfully, I gave a cold one with a dead look in my eyes.

Brute noticed that something was wrong with me, but she didn't say anything in front of others lest it was something about Butch. She was smart.

So when she asked me about it once we got to our dorm, I couldn't take it anymore.

I burst into tears.

"Oh, Buttercup..." Brute said, "What is it?"

I ignored her and continued to cry. All the emotions which I was bottling up came tumbling down at once.

"Okay, I'll give you space. Have a good cry and then tell me what's going on."

"I - I'm s - sorry, Br-ute," I sobbed, "I - It's just -"

"Don't talk right now," she cut in, and squeezed my hand, "It's alright."

But I swallowed the lump in my throat, bit my lip to stop the trembling and wiped my eyes, for her sake.

"Okay...what is it?"

I took a deep breath before speaking, in case I broke down again, "It's Butch..."

"I knew it!"

"I thought he cared about me," I told her, gasping the sobs back, "But, but..."

"Tell me from the beginning, Buttercup."

"Okay, well..."

Taking a deep breath, I told her everything. Everything that I didn't tell her yet leading up to now, including the nightly classes. She listened to me, open-mouthed, as I told her about the vicious prank I helped pull and getting trained by Butch late into the night. I skipped the part where we made love because I didn't think it was necessary to tell.

"And now, after all he and I have been through, he wouldn't even make an effort to appreciate it fully!" I cried, "A stupid sport is more important to him than his girlfriend who ALWAYS puts him first."

Brute didn't say anything. She seemed to be processing everything I have spilled.

"I am sorry I had kept all this from you though," I sniffed, "But it was too much. I - I didn't think it was right to tell you, lest you would become mad at me..."

"Mad at you?" she echoed, "Why would I ever be mad at you over this?"

"Well, because..." I pulled a strand of hair behind my ear, my eyes downcast, "Because I got separate lessons from Butch, and it is clearly favoritism - "

"Favouritism?!" she hollered, "Buttercup, you're his girlfriend. And he cares about you!"

"I know, I know," I said, "But it just doesn't seem fair. Also, I have much closer interaction with Derek, who's your crush. It makes me feel awful, Brute. I'm so sorry!"

"Buttercup..." she began, "You don't have to apologize, okay? I understand why you are closer to Derek than I would ever be because he's your boyfriend's best friend, isn't he? So, in that case, aren't you bound to have such a relationship with him? Look at me and Butch, we stand the same!"

"That's true," I agreed, wiping my nose.

"And, about this Butch thing, listen to me," she grabbed hold of my hands and fixed her eye on me, "I'm sorry to say this but you're the wrong one here."

My mouth dropped open. I was sure I didn't hear her correctly.

"Excuse me? I'm wrong?!"

"Yes," she sighed, "Look at his position. He can't abandon his favorite thing in the world which is a once in a while opportunity for something which can happen whenever you guys want to?"

"But - "

"And it's not necessary to go out on the same day the match was held," she spoke over me, "I mean, come on Buttercup! Be sensible!"

"I am being sensible!" I cried.

She shook her head, "No, you're not. Try to understand his dilemma, Buttercup. Because if you expect him to understand you then you should do the same for him. That's how good relationships work."

I closed my mouth and let her words sink in. Yes, it was true. I did want him to understand my feelings, my hardships, and my shortcomings. Didn't he respect my decision of not hooking up because he understood where I was coming from? Even though he wanted it badly?

And yet here we were, in alternative positions, with me as the one who should understand where he stood and sacrificing my needs for him, just like he did for me. But did I do that? No. Instead, I got pissed off at him and complained to Brute. What kind of girlfriend was I? A bad one?

Now that I've realized my mistake, I instantly started to feel guilty.

"Ohh, you're right Brute!" I exclaimed, "What have I done?"

"Thank goodness you're in your senses now," she said with a smile and patted my shoulder, "You should text him. And don't worry about not celebrating your awesome victory with him because you can celebrate it with me!"

My eyes widened with glee, "Really?"

She laughed, "Yeah, girl! Let's have a movie night! With snacks!"

"That sounds cool!" I agreed, hugging her, "Thanks, Brute. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Anything for you, cuppy!" she replied, "Now go and text him while I browse movies for us to watch."

"Okay!"

She left the room with me reaching for my phone. I switched it on and saw multiple calls and texts. All from Butch.

 _I am sorry, Buttercup. Please don't be mad at me._

 _I won't be able to enjoy the match if you stay like this..._

 _Buttercup?_

And the latest one,

 _Pick up. It's urgent_

I called him and waited, while the phone rang. I was ready to forgive him.

The phone clicked.

"Butch, I just wanted to say, it's ok -"

"No time for this," he interrupted suddenly, "Be ready by 9 and come down."

I was confounded. What was happening?

"Um, what are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I'll explain once we meet. It's already 8:25 and I want you to meet me at 9 sharp," he said, matter of factly.

I sighed. He wasn't going to tell me, was he?

"Okay, fine. I'll be there."

"Perfect. See you!"

And just like that, he hung up.

I stared at my phone for a moment. What was all this all of a sudden? One minute he's apologizing and the next he's like, "Up, up and hurry!"

I shrugged my shoulders to maintain my curiousity and called, "Brute, change of plans..."

* * *

Some 30 minutes later, I was in the car with Butch, trying to make him explain what was all this about.

"Butch, will you please tell me now where are we going?" I asked him, as he started his car and drove out of the academy. He still hadn't told me about this new behavior of his and in fact, didn't even say anything. Just hurriedly got us in his car and drove off. This mysterious attitude was ticking me off big time. Also, wasn't he supposed to go to that oh so beloved match?

"Butch?" I called, trying to get his attention.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry!" he said, excitement in his voice, "I'll tell you about this in a minute. Wait."

With one hand on the steering wheel, he pulled his phone out with the other and called someone.

"Hey!" he said in the phone, "We are gonna be there in 15 minutes max. Yeah, yeah. Yep. Thanks, bro."

He hung up and looked at me, grinning.

I had my eyebrow raised, "Um, what was all that about?"

He took a deep breath before beginning, his eyes dancing in enthusiasm, "The thing is, I'm taking you with me on this football match."

My mouth dropped open, "What?!"

"Yes! I felt bad abandoning you at such a special day and on the other hand, couldn't miss this match for anything. So I thought, why not mix both of these plans?" he explained in a rush.

I was thunderstruck, "But...but...how did you get the extra ticket for me?!"

"God blessed us," he chuckled, "One of my friend's girlfriend couldn't make it today. Caught up in a family matter or something."

"That's too bad, I don't want to take your friend's girlfriend's place," I murmured.

"Don't be ridiculous! This is an opportunity for a lifetime!" he exclaimed.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked outside, away from him.

"I don't even like football!" I whined silently to myself.

After a few agonizing traffic moments, we reached the famous football stadium of Boston. The audience appeared to be massive, with thousands of people and cars visible everywhere.

Butch was directed to an empty space in the parking lot and we got out.

But before we could go, Butch took my shoulder in his hand.

"Listen, Buttercup. I know this was a last minute plan and you weren't expecting to be thrown in this like that, but please try to enjoy tonight, okay? The only thing I really want right now is for you to enjoy this night to your fullest, so I know that my attempts to make you happy weren't futile, okay?"

It took me some seconds to answer, "Uh, okay. Don't worry, I'll try to entertain myself with this game. Surely I can find it interesting if you're so obsessed with it."

"That's true," he replied, "Thanks, babe."

"No. Thank you. For caring about me this much," I told him with sincerity and a smile.

He smiled back, "Let's go then!"

He took my hand in his and led me towards the main entrance of the enormous stadium. People were having their tickets checked by the guard standing by the entryway. However, Butch didn't join them as he appeared to be waiting for someone.

"Does your friend have our tickets?" I asked.

"Yep. He should be here by now," Butch replied, then added with a grin, "And there he is!"

I followed his line of gaze and spotted a boy, with messy blonde hair and wide blue eyes, approach us with a smile.

"You're here!" he said, excitedly as he shared a one - armed hug with Butch, "I was beginning to think you'll be late."

"Of course not!" Butch said, "Do you really think I would play football like that, Boomer?"

 _Boomer?!_

The boy chuckled, "No way."

"Well, this is Buttercup, my girlfriend," Butch introduced, "And Buttercup, this is Boomer, my pal."

His name really was Boomer. He looked shy, because he kept averting his eyes and never looked straight at me. He was kind of cute.

"Hey Boomer," I greeted, extending my hand to shake his, "Nice to meet you. Was it your girlfriend who got caught up?" I added.

"Yeah. She had to attend a wedding at the last moment."

"Aw, that's too bad. She'll miss today's match."

"Yeah well," Boomer shrugged his shoulders, "She doesn't like football that much, so I guess it's alright."

 _Me neither._

"Okay! Now since you all know each other, can we go inside?" Butch asked, with sarcastic excitement.

"Of course!" Boomer replied.

I laughed inside at his name. I knew it was wrong of me but it was hard to resist not to laugh at a name like that. But, no matter how funny, his name was sure unique!

He led us inside the stadium, among the huge crowd bustling in with us, moving us forward. I grasped at Butch's hand in the midst of the stuffiness. My claustrophobia was taking its toll on me. Butch sensed my uncomfort and pulled me close to his side, making me feel a lot more secure.

We found our seats in the massive set of bleachers and that's when I was introduced to Butch's other friend, Brick and his girlfriend who didn't seem happy to be here, Blossom (excuse me?). She seemed like a studious type to me, with her pink cardigan, red skirt over leggings and a bow in her hair. As for me, I was wearing a shamrock green short dress with jeans, with my hair in a waterfall braid. I could feel Blossom looking me up and down as I was introduced to Brick. He looked like an impartial kind of guy to me, and didn't seem to care for things a lot. Except maybe football. The thing about them which intrigued me a lot were their eyes. She had pink eyes while he had red. It was extremely strange...

I settled down between Butch and Blossom and looked at the field below us. The match was between USA and France. No wonder Butch and his friends were so excited. They kept yelling and talking in loud voices and the pace increased when the match started .Meanwhile, only Blossom and I remained quiet - me because I was trying hard to concentrate on the game (which I couldn't understand) and she because she was staring off in distance and kept giving dirty looks to the boys.

I rarely watched football with my dad so I didn't have a clear idea as to what was going on at the field. Since I couldn't ask Butch for explanations too, as he was engrossed in the game, I lost interest a decided to have a conversation with Blossom, no matter how uninterested she looked. It seemed like Brick literally dragged her to this match, just like Butch did to me.

"So, Blossom" I began, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much," she replied nonchalantly, her eyes up ahead and not on me, "Just not enjoying myself."

"Oh? How come?" I asked, even though I could guess why.

"These sporting events are really not my scene," she told me, "I prefer quiet places where one can curl up with a book or something."

"Yeah, you looked like it," I said, smiling, "The 'reading book' type." Her eyes seemed even stranger up close.

"And you seem like the girl who loves clothes," she said, her pink eyes observant.

I smiled at her "On point! But I like other things too," I glanced at her clothes and added, "Nice outfit though."

"Well, thank you," she said smugly. She gave an impression of a bossy person who loved to order people around.

"And what are you studying?" she asked.

"I'm a spy major," I told her, proud of myself, "I started half a year ago. What about you?"

"I am majoring in cardiology," she answered smugly, "I always loved science and dreamt to be a doctor when I was little."

"That's nice! I didn't think I'd be training to become a secret agent when I was a kid," I laughed, "It was all kind of last minute."

"Last minute plans never work out," she stated, "That's what I believe."

I was taken aback, "Well, it is clearly working out for me. I'm excelling in my classes, got a good friend and met Butch. So I think it's great."

"You're saying it now but let's see what happens next," Blossom said, "And Butch is a teacher at your college, no?"

"Uhh..." I was embarrassed. Yes, he was a teacher and I was his student and yet here we were - dating.

But it didn't matter. His friends probably knew the whole story anyway.

"Yeah, he is a Combats teacher," I let out, "I am a student in his beginners class."

Blossom tsked tasked, "You're breaking laws by dating each other, you know that?"

"No we're not!" I exclaimed, defensively, "He's not much older than me - only two years. I bet you and Brick have that age gap too."

"We do. But he's not my teacher and I'm not his student," she said matter of factly, "We both are students at my college."

I sighed and decided not to answer. I didn't want to argue with her.

USA scored a goal and the crowd erupted into cheers - and so did the guys.

"So, do you enjoy football?" Blossom asked me.

"Nope" I said, "Butch brought me here for a make believe date."

She chuckled, "You wanted to go on a date with him today?"

"Uh, yeah..." I said, confused, "How did you know?"

Butch, in the meantime, was focusing on the game, with Brick and Boomer. They seemed literally oblivious to their surroundings.

"Butch told Brick. And Brick told me. How you got pissed off at him for not taking you out."

My mouth dropped open. Wait a second... Butch tells literally everything about me to his friends?!

I was flabbergasted and it must be very obvious because Blossom then said, "Don't act too surprised. Boys tend to share with their friends about baffling situations."

"But, still..." I said, still lost, "It wasn't that big deal of a situation."

"You made it a big deal," Blossom said, with a hint of attitude, "Here's some advice - stop being so sensitive."

I looked at her sharply, "Excuse me? I'm not sensi-"

"Sensitive girls claim that they're not sensitive," she interrupted, "Which they clearly are. Fragile as well."

I shook my head firmly, "Not true. I defeated a boy today in a physical match, and he's one of the most strongest ones. So your point is not valid."

She rolled her eyes, "Honey, I've worked with psychiatrists. You need to learn to strengthen yourself. If you fail, you'll get stepped on."

I opened my mouth to retort but snapped it shut again. Was she really only giving me genuine advice or insulting me? I decided to go for the former. Besides, didn't Brute tell me the same thing?

"All right then," I said, "Thanks."

"Good to see you coming to your senses," she said, with a tight smile.

I was starting to like her. Sure she seemed bossy, but people could surprise you sometimes.

"It was really nice to meet you, Blossom," I said with a smile, "We should hang out sometime."

"Sure, sure, why not?" she said, and finally, smiled back, "If we're not too busy of course."

We spent the rest of the first half of the match talking, telling each other about our lives. She mostly talked about her studies but that was okay. At one point of our conversation, I couldn't hold myself back. I had to ask her.

"So, there is this one thing I really want to ask you," I said, playing it safe.

"Go ahead."

"Um, your eyes are so... peculiar. I've never seen pink eyes before."

She laughed at my curiosity, "I get that all the time. I was born with these peepers so I guess I have to live with them."

"You don't like them?"

"No, I do! They are medically extremely rare. So are Brick's," she glanced at him, "Match made with compatibility."

"I can see that!" I smiled.

She was a good girl. We chatted while people cheered, screamed and hollered. Numbers were exchanged, and stuff was told. It was a really nice meet up.

By the time the intermission came on and Butch asked me if I was enjoying, I was all smiles and told him yes.

I had fun throughout the whole night. Besides talking and getting to know Blossom better, I watched the game with interest after Butch explained rules and how it's played. As I was not into sports that much, I enjoyed it to an extent but I did enjoy it, and that mattered.

So when we were on our way back to campus, I was happy and cheerful. It was a great idea coming out with Butch.

"Thank you for taking me out on such short notice," I said to Butch, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, "I had a lot of fun."

"Well, thank you for making my efforts worthwhile," he smiled, "For a second, I thought it was a bad idea."

"It wasn't. Did you enjoy the match?"

"Hell yeah! It was great!"

We reached the deserted campus grounds and once we were out of his car, I pulled Butch down for a kiss. There was this thing about me - I'll get more affectionate when I'm cheerful.

"I'm so glad that you care about me," I told him, with sincere compassion, "I love you, baby."

"Not more than I love you," he said, with a smile and kissed me. I was tempted to go to bed with him but it was pretty late and our nightly classes were _over._ Both of us deserved proper sleep.

Brute was sound asleep when I entered the room. I contained my excitement to tell her about today's events and went to bed without waking her. Sleep came and brought happy dreams. I was contended.


End file.
